Rise of the Guardians: Abiding Souls
by Mysterie1985
Summary: [sequel to Shadows Reveal Part 2; co-written, Jack-Frost-300-TrueFrost; please be aware there are dark elements in this story, it is not for just anyone.] Nothing is ever easy when family is involved...
1. Chapter 1

Sandy hugged Jack and the other Guardians gathered around to do the same, none of them said anything though as they embraced him.

"Oh God... ROXAS!" He yelled and ran into the panic room.

"Roxas... baby..." He called down to his precious child, the only thing he had of Jamie and was partly Jamie and him in this world.

"Dada!" Roxas ran to Jack, hugging him. Jack picked him up, hugging him close.

"Oh God Roxas, daddy's sorry. Daddy's so sorry, I left you in here." Roxas snuggled against Jack, seemingly unaware of Jamie's fate.

Meanwhile, Jamie rolled across the ground, the demon having let go of him. He scrambled to his feet and took off. He didn't want to stick around for the demon's inevitable temper.

Jack sniffled, shaking as he had been very cautious around the Guardians since the incident. He was afraid, afraid of Jamie being dead.

"Roxas, lay down, ok? For dada." Roxas kept asking where Jamie was but Jack simply told him.

"He's on vacation."

"That vewy far vacation." Roxas said as he lay down with a yawn.

"Yeah it is." He nearly choked, tearing up then.

"Just sleep ok? Daddy's gonna be right back."

"Otay dada." Roxas closed his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep. It was then, once he'd closed the door that he started to sob loudly. Roxas had sweet dreams, but only thanks to Sandy who had been watching out for both Jack and Roxas there. Keeping away any possible bad dreams... though sometimes it meant putting Jack into a deeper sleep...

Jamie hid behind a large cage near the castle, four demons behind him, but they weren't looking to hurt him; they're helping...

Jack whined, trying to fight off his sweet dreams; he felt no need for them, he didn't want them. Sandy finally relented to Jack's fighting and just put him into a deeper sleep this night to keep him from having any ill-dreams. He winced as even with the deeper sleep he couldn't hide from his memories. His mind crying out for the love who could no longer answer him...

"Is this really necessary? I mean, couldn't we just ask him?" One of the demons with him asked.

"Yes, Andrew. This is. We could just ask, but I unless I destroy the stone I doubt Malfor is going to just let him create my ticket home... that demon more than just hates my guts."

Jack groaned, waking up the next morning to a crying Roxas.

"I'm coming, I'm coming sweetie." Roxas was crying for his breakfast, once he saw Jack though the crying subsided a little to more of a whimper and hiccups.

"Let's get you some food hmm." He looked at the cabinets of food Jamie had mashed for Roxas before being sucked into the basic hell. Jack sniffed, trying not to cry in front of Roxas, but it was hard; he sniffled and made a bowl of mashed peas and carrots.

"Don' cwy dada." Roxas said after a moment.

"Hmm?" Jack didn't even realize he was crying much until he saw his face in a reflective surface; quickly rubbing his eyes, he sat Roxas in his high chair and started to feed him.

"It otay. Papa come back fwom..." Roxas stumbled over the word, he wasn't used to using the native language outside his demon form, but he managed the name... sort of. He then took his next bite.

"Yes, he will... yes he will come back." Jack said, tears of joy slipping down his face for Roxas.

"You just don't think about it ok?" He said, shivering within. _God ... if Roxas ever finds out..._

"Papa said he would. Twod me before." Roxas said happily as he took another bite.

"W-When did papa say this?" Jack did not wanting to alarm him or scare him. Roxas scrunched up his face, as he thought about it before he answered.

"Two night ago." Jack nodded.

"Two nights ago... Alright then." He fed him some more and then changed his diaper since he made a mess.

"Roxas, wanna read a story sweetie?" Roxas finished his meal and nodded.

"I wead to you."

"Alright and what would you like to read?" Roxas thought a moment before picking up his dinosaur book and climbed into Jack's lap to read to him, remembering what Jamie had said about being good for his dada.

"Good book." Jack sniffled again but calmed down. _Jamie's fine... he's probably alive trying to to find a way out._ Roxas opened the book and began reading.

"You weren't kidding when you said he more than hated your guts..." Andrew knelt next to Jamie, wrapping up his arm.

"Yeah... told you."

"Oh, what a mean looking dinosaur." Jack said, pointing to the velociraptors. Roxas giggled, reading aloud the name with almost perfect clarity.

"You should rest up, before we attempt this. I want you in good shape too Marko." The other nodded, his own wounds being tended to at the temporary base.

Jack was worried for Jamie.

"It should have been me." Jack sat at the table with the other Guardians, being told by them to calm down; it was a basic intervention as Jack wouldn't do anything as of late.

"He never woulda allowed that mate. We all know it." Bunny said, the others nodded.

"Iz no doubt here. He was not be letting you go."

"IT'S STILL MY FUCKING FAULT! I WAS A PORTAL TO THAT FUCKING PLACE!" He screamed, wings flaring out. Tooth gently touched Jack's shoulder.

"We know, sweet tooth. We all knew, but we don't blame you for what happened and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"Da. He make choice on own. Brave boy." North commented, Bunny nodded in agreement but Sandy had fallen asleep.

"Sandy... Sandy? Wake up!" Sandy started from his sleep and smiled a little. A picture of a letter appears over his head... he had a message... Jack sniffled and look at Sandy and what he had to say of this message. Sandy sent out a strand of his sand towards the middle of the table so everyone could see it. A miniature figure of Jamie popped up and quietly spoke, like a hologram recording.

"I've found a possible way out Sandy... but I don't know how long it will take me. If you see him, give Jack my regards and let him know I've made a few friends while here. It's not the hell I thought it might be, but it's no paradise. Hopefully the next time I speak to you it will be face-to-face." The image dissolved then.

"Jamie..." He wanted to hold onto the image of him but it dissolved, his wings drooped as his soul and heart seemed to break a little. Tooth hugged Jack, she knew how much Jamie meant to him.

"It will be okay." Jack sniffled, he couldn't cry as Roxas started to himself.

"Urgh, Roxas. It's ok, daddy's coming." Roxas sniffled as Jack came into the room where he'd been playing with some elves and yetis with toys when Jack had left him in the room. Now he just sniffled, the elves look confused and the yetis worried. He hadn't hurt himself or anything, he just missed his papa.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" He leaned down to him worried and checked him for any owies or pain.

"Miss papa, dada." He sniffled. Jack winced, then sighed.

"Papa will be back soon, I promise; just wait for him ok?" He wished Jamie was there with them. Roxas nodded, sniffling. He got up and toddled the few steps over to Jack, hugging him tightly. Jack hugged him close and tight.

"I love you sweetie and I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

"Love you too, dada."

"I love you more." He picked Roxas up and took him to the table. Roxas nuzzled against Jack, sucking on his thumb; Jack rocked Roxas as he sat in the chair. He watched Bunny as he seemed to be glaring at Jack for reasons unknown. North nudged Bunny and he glanced away; he hadn't been meaning to glare at Jack.

"He okay?" Tooth asked, concerned. Jack glared at the wall for reasons unknown as well.

"That fucking bastard..." He whispered, but not loud enough for Roxas to hear him, but everyone else did.

"Jack?" Tooth murmured worriedly.

Jamie sighed a little, leaning back against the wall of the small "outpost" he, and those he'd befriended, had made away from the castle.

"I can't take it anymore." He sighed, before they could ask what he meant, Jack left Roxas there in Tooth's arms; leaving a note that explained he was going into the demon's world to get Jamie back and how to feed and care for Roxas. He didn't go far though, picking a spot a mile or so from the workshop.

"Dada!" Roxas called out. Sandy shook his head at the sudden departure and the note. Jack winced in pain, shaking as he tried in vain to reopen the portal; it was hard, having to break the seal.

"Please let me see Jamie..."

After what seemed like an hour Jamie dropped off into a light doze only to be woken again by the sound of footsteps. It's Marko.

"You ready?" Jamie nodded. It was going to take a lot out of him... but by pooling their energy together they were going to make a different kind of portal than the one that had brought him to this place.

"Thanks, for everything Jamie."

"It's been my pleasure. I hope that you can free more of your comrades." Marko nodded.

"I'm sure we'll be able to. You've helped us, it cannot be that hard to help our brothers and sisters do the same."

Jack winced as he only was able to form a tiny portal.

"NO! NO!" He cried as he realized he couldn't make the portal grow any bigger... There's a bright light from in front of the cavern, blue electricity crackled and formed a portal. Five demons flew out of it and behind them Jamie stepped out, blinking in the sunlight; they all blink, trying to adjust to the new light. Jack jolted, feeling Jamie again.

"J-Jamie..." He shuttered, he couldn't open the portal. Feeling the bond snap into place again, Jamie sighed in pure and utter relief.

 _Jack..._

"JAMIE!" He cried, he flew back to the workshop, grabbed Roxas from Sandy; ignoring everyone's glares and anger that he'd do such a move like that and just take off.

 _Jamie... sweetie... where are you? We miss you, Roxas most of all._ The others are a bit too surprised at the hastiness to truly be angry though.

 _I'm home... and I brought some friends with_ _me._ The portal that had been created sputtered out. Jamie swayed and Marko moved over to him, wrapping an arm around him so he didn't fall. _Gosh... that really did take a lot..._ Jamie thought, thoroughly exhausted. He smiled at the red-headed young man, whose hazel eyes smiled back. Marko glanced over at the others who slowly returned from demon forms to take on the appearance of human.

 _Friends?_ He asked, unsure about that.

 _Please tell me where you are._

 _I didn't get here on my own... I'm at the cavern sweetheart._ His tone was weary now; Jack worried at that.

"Dada?" Roxas asked around sucking his thumb. Jack smiled, nodding.

"We're gonna go see your papa." He smiled as he flew with the boy in his arms. Roxas grinned around his thumb. When Jack arrived, Jamie was sitting next to Marko, leaning against him tiredly while the others consisted of two girls... one blonde with amber eyes and a brunette with green eyes. Another male, who looked to be a lanky teenager, had dusty blonde hair and brown eyes. Sitting next to teen male was a young demon who hadn't changed into a human form, it was hard to tell if the demon was male or female, but the demon child seemed rather young... not quite a teenager and was trying to hide behind the other when Jack came into view... not that it was easy since it was red-skinned with bronzed wings and horns. Electric amber eyes peering from beneath bark brown hair. Jack smiled, he knew these demons well; they were like litter mates to him.

"Hey guys!" They gasped.

"JACK!" They tackled him, but not before he handed Roxas off to a tired Jamie, knowing this would happen. Jamie held Roxas, who hugged him tightly, watching the reunion with a tired smile. The youngest of them, who hadn't taken human form, was shy still... but a little less so.

"Elisa who's this?" He asked the amber eyed demon girl, looking at the young bronzed demon.

"We don't know, ask Jamie. He's the only one to be able to get him to talk." Elisa replied, looking at the one who is still hiding behind Jake, the other male. Jack looked at Jamie.

"Hey Jamie who's the little one?"

"His name is Janis."

"Janis?" He looked at him, smiling back at the boy.

"Hi, I'm Jack." He said, introducing himself.

"I'm sure you've met Jamie and that little troublemaker there is Roxas." Jack said as he motioned to the boy who clung to Jamie. Janis gave Jack a shy smile, but said nothing.

"So how old are you Janis?" Janis shrugged, he didn't know.

"Well you wanna come visit us? Maybe I can help you with what's going on here if you like." He told him how to take human form. He nodded and, after a moment, shifted into what looked like an eight year old boy.

"Well aren't you a fast learner." Janis only nodded, hiding a little behind Jake.

"I'm the one who found him... we think Malfor did a number on him before we did. It's why he doesn't talk." Jake said quietly. Jack growled.

"That name is forbidden when spoken to me." He hissed, everyone knew Malfor was a sore spot; being his creator and about half of them were made by interbreeding. Jack had came straight form the monstrous demon himself. Jake winced.

"Sorry. Forgot."

"Sorry guys, it's not you; it's never been you." He walked towards the cavern, saying over one shoulder.

"Jamie, can we talk alone for a moment?" Roxas was getting to know the others as he peered over at the newcomers. Jamie nodded, he handed Roxas over to Jake who smiled at the boy. Jamie followed Jack, the tiredness was slowly catching up to him, but he pushed it away. Watching Jack move before him. God but he'd missed him...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sniffed, crying silently... but it was loud enough for everyone to hear once he basically engulfed Jamie.

"JAMIE DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He cried into his chest. Jamie jolted a little in surprise before he nuzzled against Jack.

"Jack, my dearest." He held Jack close.

"I thought I lost you... how was I supposed to tell Roxas you weren't actually on vacation but in an actual HELL!" He screamed and cried, knowing he was really there, home, right in front of him but it been so long since he'd left that Jack felt pain in his head suddenly.

"Owie." He whined, wings flapping and wrapping around him protectively. Jamie sighed.

"I didn't expect you to unless I couldn't find a way back." Jamie murmured gently.

"Please, let's not talk about it anymore."

"Fine by me, I'm just glad I could help free your friends. It would have been more difficult to get here with -yawn- out Marko's help." Jack smiled, hugging Jamie.

"Love you need to rest, must have been... well, hell down there getting back here." Jamie chuckled softly at the pun and leaned his head against Jack before simply passing out. Jack winced, not expecting the extra weight suddenly, but he calmed down and picked up Jamie bridal style before settling him on the bed. Jamie didn't wake up until about noon the following day. Jack worried for Jamie, but he had Roxas to take care of, and new family to take care of as well. The other demons help with Roxas, Janis doesn't speak but enjoys playing with Roxas who manages to get him to let his guard down even more. They also help take care of the little bird, Blue and the dog Niko. Jack sighed when he went into the room and found Jamie awake.

"Jamie, when you did that... I thought... I thought you were never coming back." Jamie sighed softly and held Jack close when his love settled on the bed with him.

"I wasn't sure I could, but I knew I had to try. I love you too much to not."

"This sucks." Jamie just nuzzles against Jack, causing him to giggle.

"Jamie, stooop... it tickles."

"But I like snuggling against you." He said in a fake pout, shifting a little to snuggle a different part of Jack as he curled up against him; Jack giggled more.

"Ooh Jamie, you know I'm ticklish there too." Jamie just squirmed around to snuggle all the various parts of Jack. He laughed louder when Jamie snuggled into his side.

"J-j-jahaamie!" He couldn't stop laughing. Jamie just smiled and finally stilled. It was a nice sound to hear after so long... Jack smiled and lay against Jamie with a sigh, feeling very happy. Jamie closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling that was Jack... just the scent alone was enough to make him happy. Jack yawned.

"Man, I just woke up and I'm already tired."

"Know the feeling." Jamie mumbled.

"Back to sleep it is then." He said, yawning and turning on his side; crushing Jamie in a hug. Jamie didn't mind one bit as he yawned and drifted off into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a while... Jack groaned as his dreams were plagued by nightmares again for the third time that week.

"NO! NO! JAMIE NOOOO!" He screamed in pure terror. Jamie woke to the cry, he sent his ice over Jack as he gently tried to wake him up before Roxas became fussy because of it. Jack cried out in pain as he was thrashing, fighting something invisible; Jamie winced, shaking Jack; touching the bond.

Jack... sweetheart...

He gasped out, holding his throat; remembering vividly that burning feeling... how that monster controlled him... how Jamie sacrificed himself for him and Roxas...

"Oh God..."

"Jack." Jamie murmured gently, pulling Jack against him and gently running his fingers soothingly along one arm. He gasped in for oxygen, shaking as he was trying calm down, but it wasn't working out.

"It's alright love... promise." He said gently. Jack winced as he had hurt himself in the thrashing.

"Ow." Jamie gently rubbed one arm soothingly, he shivered.

"I'm fine now, I'm ok." He said as he closed his eyes and once more sleep took him, quiet and dreamless this time. Jamie sighed, even as he nuzzled back into Jack though he didn't fall back asleep. Jack's cries had brought back memories he really didn't want to remember... for now they were keeping him awake. Roxas giggled and toddled about learning how to use his powers with the other demons. The group took to him like a fish to water, something Jamie was grateful for. That Roxas easily accepted them like family afforded him and Jack the peace they needed for a little while. Jack woke, he sighed tiredly.

"Jamie, I'm kinda hungry and a bit too battered to get the blood I need."

"Stay here a moment." Jamie murmured, he slipped from Jack's side, when he returned he had a bowl of bloody meat... though what kind of meat it was, was hard to tell. Jack smiled and ate it like a ravenous wolf; Jamie just smiled a little.

"MMM SO SO SO GOOD." He said lapping up the bloody juice as if it were soup.

"Want some?" He held out the bowl to Jamie to try some. Jamie chuckled a little.

"No, but I appreciate the offer love."

"More for me then." He drank the rest of the blood. Jamie smiled a little. He preferred his meat cooked and he wasn't sure he knew what meat that was... he didn't want to become an accidental cannibal so he'd make sure he'd know what he was eating before he ate it. Jack snickered, smiling; his fangs popped out.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm glad you didn't accept my offer; it's human, that's all you need to know." He said as his eyes narrowed in dark glee. Jamie raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Dare I even ask why you'd say that or how you even know?"

"Nope, best is to not ask. Hey let's go see how Roxy's doing huh?" He smiled, wanting to see how his child was adapting; apparently real well as he got himself his own blood for the next six weeks without Jack.

"OH MY GOD! Where did you get all the food Roxas?!" He asked, shocked as he, for one, was covered in human blood mixed with an animal's, a chicken; and two everyone was on the floor, covered in blood and full of meat that was piled absolutely everywhere. Marko looked over sheepishly.

"Ah... I think we got a little carried away... but little Roxas is such a natural..." Janis nodded enthusiastically, then gives an apologetic smile when out comes a little burp.

"I'll say you did. Come on, let's get this all packed out of sight and you all need a bath now." Jamie said, utilizing the wind to help him store the leftovers without getting messy himself. Jack snickered.

"Aww, that's my boy." He hugged him even if he was covered in blood; Jack was used to it but as to the rest, he sternly said.

"Bathroom, now; one at a time or hose." He was not too happy with the rest as they hadn't included him in on the fun. Jamie chuckled at their expressions.

"Now hun, no need to be mad at them; after all they're doing us a favor in keeping an eye on Roxas." Jamie summoned a small flurry of snow to help the others clean up and to clear the place of any trace of blood. They didn't want any children finding such a thing around Jack's pond. They'd start asking questions and they didn't need that.

"Ok, fine."

"There should be another cavern nearby that you can use to sleep in. We don't have enough room in this one for everyone." Marko nodded.

"Appreciate it Jamie."

"Sorry for bein' mean guys."

"It's okay, we understand." Elisa says with a slight smile, it was then Jack was tackled by a cold bundle of fur snow and ice.

"Hey! Look who's come home from North's." Jamie said with a chuckle.

"Hey boy, I missed you!" The wolf dog of ice in turn licked Jack until he was laughing. Jamie smiled.

"Good to see you again Niko. Hope you didn't rile up the reindeer too much." Niko just wagged his tail. He sniffed Roxas curiously.

"Niko, this is Roxas, our son and your best buddy." Niko sniffed at the boy, slowly wagging his tail as Roxas giggled.

"Doggie!"

"Yes, he is; his name is Niko and he's your doggy." Niko wagged his tail as Roxas hugged him, not entirely sure what to make of the boy.

" 'iko! Goo' boy!" Jack smiled.

"Awww." He sighed but sniffing the air he growled suddenly.

"Fire spirits." The others glanced around, on alert now as much as Jamie was. Jamie looked at Janis.

"Janis, take Roxas inside." The younger demon complied, Niko followed behind while the other demons kept an eye open for the intruders.

"What are they doing here?" It was those same fire spirits that had previously stabbed him and Jamie had beat up for it.

"That's what I want to know." Jamie narrowed his eyes when he spotted the spirits.

"THEM again..." The two were shaking, shivering cold; Jack was worried about that.

"Hey, where's the fire?" He almost wanted to burst out at the bad joke. Jamie almost laughed, but he had a feeling that there was a reason they were there.

"What's going on?" He felt a twinge of concern, they looked like they were cold... too cold... They shook even more.

"W-Winters g-gone rogue." They chattered their teeth, that made Jack furious.

"Where are they? Tell me." They jolted back from his fury.

"Our h-home... the-they killed Lydia Summers." Jack gasped.

"No... how long ago was this?"

"T-two weeks ago... but it wasn't concerning a-at first... and then the-they came..." Jack growled.

"Jamie stay here and watch Roxas, I got winter spirits to confront." Jamie nodded a little, beckoning the fire spirits into the cavern. They looked at him fearfully.

"Come on, I won't bite." They nodded and sat down.

"S-so this is you're little one... we didn't expect you two c-could have children." They said in unison as they looked at Roxas who was playing with Janis, Jack smirked.

"Well you expect less then."

"Apparently you know very little about babies then." Jamie replied flatly. He had forgotten what assholes these two could be. They winced at the words.

"S-sorry, we just never heard of two male spirits having baby; especially by birth."

"There are ways, something you might consider asking Mother Nature about if you truly want to know." Jamie replies, he tosses blankets at the two so they can begin to warm up again. They wrap themselves up in blankets that were provided.

"Hey, I'll make some hot chocolate; you tell Jamie more about these spirits so I'll know what I'm looking for when I check out the sun." Jamie nodded.

"I promise they won't be icicles when you get back." Jack knew how he felt about these two in particular, but he would keep his word. The two look at the others a little nervously. Jamie sat down with them and began telling the group about the two spirits... they did not seem too thrilled with what they heard. Jack glared as he saw the destruction of the fire realm; he growled, one was a girl, another a boy. They were obviously twin winter spirits because of how they spoke to each other and everything seemed click to them in sync. The two turn as they sense another spirit, surprised to find that spirit is Jack.

Meanwhile, Jamie is trying to keep the other demons from having the two remaining fire spirits for lunch...

Jack folded his arms angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?" He was holding in anger but only a tinge splotched onto his tone.

"Clearing out-" One began.

"-the trash." The other finished.

It's only because it's Jamie who asks on Jack's behalf that they don't do more than eye the two vulnerable spirits like fresh meat.

"Well I'm afraid you should go then, there's spirits that live here and just cause winter and summer fight doesn't mean you desecrate their land." He growled.

"We have a treaty and you've broken that treaty, now what are you're names?"

"We were under orders. Who we are-"

"-doesn't matter. We are honored to have been chosen for this." The two only smile... and it's a little unnerving... Jack glared.

"Whose orders?" He snapped, his powers coming into play. The twins look unnerved suddenly, but they weren't looking at Jack.

"Mine. You two are out of line." A familiar voice said from a few feet away. His black feathered wings arched a bit menacingly as he regarded the two in cold anger. It was the one spirit Jack knew too well and had disliked from day one. Angel.

"Angel." He spat. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him... I knew it!

"You fucker... why?" Angel ignored Jack for the moment, he was steamed himself as he stalked over to the twins who begin cowering.

"I gave you a SPECIFIC target and you do THIS! Is this what you call efficiency?!" Jack still was angry at him, but glared at the other two.

"Alright what orders were you sending cause obviously I think Mother Nature should know of this."

"Home. NOW." The two spirits vanished and Angel turned to Jack with a sigh.

"Sorry about this. In answer to your question, they had two targets to take out and then they were supposed to clear this area for the new season. Obviously the distinction between clearing out an area and their targets was lost on them... I'll talk with Mother Nature on this." He rubbed his temples...

"I swear those two are going to give me migraines..."

"Then why have them around?" He was curious as to why. Angel gave Jack a slight smile.

"I don't exactly have a pick of the crop for minions all of the time. They're still in training. Obviously." Jack snickered.

"Really? Well that sucks."

"Yeah, you could say that." Jack leaned on his staff.

"So how are things in the underworld?" Mostly fascinated and curious to what Angel had to say about it since he'd taken over for the original Death.

"About as same as you left it, but I don't take minions against their will." Angel said with a shrug.

"It's the underworld, don't know what you expected. Say... have you told the kiddo the truth yet? One of my best collectors says your little tyke is growing fast. Nice looking kid too."

"No, and I intend to keep it that way; he's only five years old, he already knows he's a demon and embracing it well, but I won't tell him anything more."

"You got your wires crossed Jackie. I meant your mate." Jack smiled.

"Yes, yes he does."

"Good. Was wonderin' if you'd get around to that. Anyhow, much fun as this chat is I've got some spirits to deal with and work ta do." Angel gave Jack a mock salute and disappeared in a foggy mist. Jack shook his head.

"Angel." He smiled and tossed up a coin, it flipped heads.

"Alright, I forgive him; it's not his fault anyway." He put the coin in his pocket and flew off.

Back home Roxas smiled a fanged smile at the fire spirits like 'you hurt my daddy I eat you.' The two spirits huddled against one side of the cavern, trying to keep as far away from the other demons as possible while Jamie was trying his best to calm them down and sent warning glances towards the others, including Roxas who tried playing innocent...

"Well they've been dealt with." He gave everyone a glare that meant 'leave the spirits alone they're chill now.' He snickered, almost laughing at what he'd meant by the look.

"Yeah... okay." Marko said, not that he still wouldn't like to snack on the spirit who had been so mean to Jack. The two spirits take off after thanking Jack for interfering. Jack sighed, not wanting to really say to them what Angel said; those two were confused spirits. The other demons go back to entertaining Roxas while Jamie made some lunch. Jack thought for a long moment but shaking off what he was thinking and decided to help Jamie with the meal. Jamie made ice plates for everyone to have as they all gather around for the meal. Jack smiled, noticing everyone sitting down as if they did this every day; Roxas sat in his high chair.

"I got you Roxas." Jack smiled as he looked ready to eat. Roxas just grinned, showing signs of now having a third tooth coming in.

"Alright then, we'll be able to give you more solid food and it'll help with the tough meat." Jack whispered more to himself then the boy. Roxas didn't understand what that meant. Jamie set out some vegetables for him to have, he wasn't quite ready for real solid food yet, but once nearly all his teeth were in he would be. For now he'd still mostly eat the baby food North provided. At least while out of his demon form. Jack smiled.

"Come on Roxas, it's num nums... Oh, here comes the airplane... neeewar." He still wouldn't eat the food on the spoon.

"Don't you wanna grow up big and strong like your uncles, aunts and us." Roxas looked at Jamie who just nodded. After a moment he opened his mouth. Jack smiled and fed him the food.

"Come on, one more bite." Jack said after half the bowl was almost finished. Roxas took a last bite, but refused anymore.

"Good Roxas." Jack smiled and patted his back, he didn't puke any but burped a little. Jack smiled.

"Now you may go play with the others." Releasing him from his 'prison of a chair.' Jack watched him toddle away and returned to eating his own dinner, cold from the wait but still edible. Jamie chuckled as he watched the others play with Roxas, those who had finished eating anyway.

"He's growing up so fast."

"It's only a matter of time before he starts thinking about girls and rock bands." Jack said, laughing. Jamie laughed a little.

"I donno about THAT but we will have to probably beat the other spirits off with a stick..."

"That is true." He snickered just thinking about it.

"Either that or he eats them." He smiled darkly.

"Don't go there, I don't even want to THINK of the trouble we'd have if he started eating possible suitors!"

"What? I didn't eat you did I? Maybe a couple nips or bites but I never ate you... maybe he won't either." Jamie flushed slightly.

"Yes but we were friends first. " Jack giggled.

"Yeah and it's not like I was the one that forced you to do it with me eh?" Jamie flushed all the more while the others chuckled a bit at the teasing.

"I w-wasn't the one who started it." Jack snickered, patting his back before joining everyone else in a wrestle fight with a piece of bone; Roxas was winning so far.

"Wow he's quick." Jack laughed.

"Sure you weren't." Markos said, laughing as Jack was rolling on the floor with Roxas. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me but HE kissed ME first. I was too unsure he would even consider it to think about kissing him." Jack snickered.

"No way Jamie, you were putting the moves on me first mr. I-don't-wanna-kiss-you-but-rather-have-sex-with-you guy."

"H-hey! I was not! I was just fantasizing about kissing you and stuff... you know that!" Unfortunately by this time the oldest of the demons left in the cavern were rolling on the floor laughing... literally. Jack snickered at that too but played patty cake with Roxas for the minute. Roxas gave his new playmates a funny look.

"What funny?" Jamie was just glad he's too young to understand. Jack nearly busted a gut, but it was that feeling again... They're back... what's going on down at the sun kingdom? He asked himself. It wasn't just the twins this time and it was as Jamie got a bad feeling and looked over at the entrance that Angel appeared.

"Angel..." Jack breathed the name.

"What's going on? I thought you took care of the twins." Angel looked like he's taken a beating... he also looked miserable.

"I did... but apparently they weren't the only ones who didn't like taking orders... I hate to say it... but I could use your help... if you're willing. I'm sorely outnumbered here and you know as well as I that even Death isn't immune to being killed." Jack nodded.

"Of course we will Angel. How many and which spirits are they?"

"I don't know which... but it's a small army... at least ten out of the twenty I saw tried to take me down." Jack glared.

"Well, let us help you." Angel nodded.

"I'm glad for the help."

"I should probably call the Guardians on this too, no telling what's up." He growled.

"I wish spirits would leave other fucking spirits alone sometimes." Jack flew off to the battlefield. Jamie nodded in agreement. The others took off while Jamie kept Roxas from following.

"No, no. You stay with me lightening bug. Your daddy and the others can handle this."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack growled upon seeing a couple winter spirits, spring, autumn and even a shadow spirit; it made him furious as he rammed into the shadow spirit; trying to kill a little girl, a fire spirit no older than Roxas.

"WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE BUDDY!" Jack looked to his comrades.

"Find any innocents and escort them to town square; I'll take care of these guys." The other demons scatter per Jack's orders. Tearing into any former spirit that got in the way. Angel followed Jack in attacking the rogue death spirits who, despite their former positions, all had black feathered wings. Jack gasped.

"WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS ANGEL I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEATH NOW SHOULDN'T THEY ... I DON'T KNOW... BE LISTENING TO YOU!?" He tossed a death collector over his shoulder and flash freezed it.

"They SHOULD... but apparently those twins stirred up a rebellion in my ranks. I'm not perfect Jack!" Angel said as he sent a former autumn flying. He wasn't killing them, but he was seriously hurting those who got too close. It became pretty clear that he didn't rule the underworld the same way the former Death had...

"Sheesh, all this time I thought you were." He knocked a few spirits nearby unconscious. Angel rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? After the shit you gave me NOW you say you think I'm perfect?" Angel dodged a shot of ice from a former winter. Jack ignored that.

"Well you seem to act it when you're around Jamie." He snapped, trying not to bring up old past but it hurt him then and it still did now. Angel winced a little.

"Yeah, well it's easy to do because HE at least trusted me when I did what I could to prove I could be trusted!" Jack winced and a burst of energy knocked out every spirit around the two of them.

"You don't think I tried to trust? You don't think I trusted Jamie?! Can you even imagine how hard it was to tell him my secret!?"

"Trusting HIM isn't the same as trusting me! I wasn't a part of Jamie! I was a part of YOU!" Angel shoot back, knocking out a winter trying to sneak up behind Jack.

"Well, how can one gain trust when they can't even talk separately without the other one having to take over at dark?" He slashed a shadow about to stab Angel before sighing.

"Let's just drop it, ok? I'm sorry I'm being a pain, but the past is the past. I don't wanna have us fighting every time we see each other for Roxas' sake and Jamie's."

"I told you, it was necessary. Honestly, I didn't **LIKE** being forced to take over but I didn't wish for your death either... which would have also meant mine as well. I didn't have any say in the matter either you know. At any rate... I don't plan on fighting you at all if I can help it. I don't have an issue with you... it's been the reverse however since day one."

"I don't know... ever since I found out you were apart of me I felt... not me ok? I didn't know whether you were lying and were bad like the other things that have taken control of me."

"Which was why I went to that carnival with Jamie. I was TRYING my hardest... at least with what little time we had thanks to the former Death."

"Well, I can see you get lonely and I know you probably still love Jamie as much-" He looked around; it was quiet... too quiet.

"Something's not right it got too quiet."

"Yeah... it is. We'll finish this conversation later." Angel remarked, looking around. There were no less than thirty some odd spirits knocked out cold around the two. Jack gasped as suddenly he was yanked, wrists tied behind his back and a wisp of shadow around his mouth.

"ANNMGMMEL!" He was dragged away only a couple steps before Angel realized what was going on. Angel summoned his scythe and darted forward, slashing at the shadows; dispersing them and freeing Jack only to have the shadows reform to entangle him.

"Aw shit..." He struggled against them.

"ANGEL!" The other spirit was dragged away.

"LET HIM GO!" The being, having controlled the shadows seemed to laugh... a woman's voice.

"Oh poor Jack, without Angel you're without power aren't you?" Angel struggled in the shadows, cursing the whole way.

"Don't get the wrong ideas bitch! I'm not connected to him like that anymore!"

"Neither am I! I don't need him to fight my battles." Jack snapped at the darkness. Angel struggled against the shadows that were fighting against him right back.

"COME OUT NOW AND LET ANGEL GO!" He held his staff up to protect him.

"What do you care about who rules the underworld? Besides, you didn't seem to care before about what happened to him. This doesn't concern you anymore Frost." Angel winced a little even as he struggled against the binds as he's dragged out of sight.

"Oh yes it does!" He blasted the restraints on Angel before he was fully dragged away.

"Nobody harms my family." He growled protectively, taking a stance in front of Angel that clearly meant 'you dare touch him I'll rip your throat out.' The shadows reformed, the other scoffed.

"Since when is **he** family! You're not even the same type!" Came the response. The one responsible still had yet to emerge from where she was hiding.

"EVEN IF HE ISN'T THE SAME AS ME JAMIE OR ANYONE IN MY FAMILY HE'S STILL FAMILY! AND WILL ALWAYS BE FAMILY!" A burst of light flared from him, attacking what shadows tried to get close. Family? Angel had honestly never hoped... he shook the thought away... he'd think about it later... once the upstart was dealt with.

"Now show yourself!" Eyes now blood red.

"Seriously? How stupid do you think I am?" Angel closed his eyes. Jack might not be able to see... but he could. His tone was quiet.

"Off to the left a little ways, about 930 ish." Jack nodded and looked exactly where she was. Auburn hair framed the young face, ginger eyes stared at Jack and Angel... though it was obvious she held more contempt for Angel than Jack who blasted her instantly, but not before tackling her and shackling her with light. The light made it hard for her to control the shadows.

"Alright miss mystery shadow person... who the hell are you?"

"You're a right dick you know that Frost? Interfering where you aren't wanted." She blasted Jack with fire. As her appearance suggested, she had been a fire spirit once. Jack snickered, the flames engulfing his hand, but it didn't hurt.

"NOW TELL ME!" He held a dagger to her throat.

"What difference does it make to you? You making a list or something?" She spat back.

"Well it concerns me when you attack people for no reason!"

"You're a little slow Frost. At least on your intelligence."

"Angel, what's her deal with you?" He narrowed his eyes a little, really wanting to slice her throat then and there.

"I wanted to take over, because I didn't think we needed someone who looked like you doing the work... Besides, I didn't want to take orders from someone who resembled my most precious treasure after all... " She smirked up at Jack.

"Uhhhh..." Jack jolted at that.

"I guess it has been a few centuries since you last saw me... then again, we were both alive when you and I last got a glimpse of one another." Jack winced, why did he feel like he knew her? Why couldn't he remember her?

"Who are you?"

"Awww, you wound me that you wouldn't remember your own little sister." Jack's eyes bulged, he froze; shaking.

"Did you say..." He felt like he wanted to collapse and scream.

"H-how is this possible? You... you're dead! I SAW... I HEARD!"

"Yes. I know, I've relived that little memory from Death's perspective. Truth was, I died in childbirth rather than that time before... the reason being because someone wanted me alive then. Can you guess who that might have been?" He shut his eyes, wanting to scream, to wake from this horrible nightmare.

"No.. Please..." Tears were slipping freely as his emotions went out of control and he shook harder than before. She rolled her eyes a little.

"Well, at least that much hasn't changed over the centuries. Even back **then** Death wanted to toy with you... so he staged that little number... that was hell let me tell you. Oh I hated that man's guts..."

"W-why... why did you- ... why didn't you come to me when I was there? Why didn't you say anything?" He took harsh, deep breaths.

"I was there. I just wasn't free. Did you honestly think all the screams you heard were just his little tricks? Don't I wish they had been."

"No... no oh God no!" He curled into a fetal position, feeling like he had failed her right there; he'd never realized... he had been with her and never saw her... heard her but didn't recognize her. It was then all that what he felt was sent to his bond with Roxas who was crying.

"Dada need helps!"

She sighed.

"So what was this the whole time? Revenge or just that you really couldn't stand the sight of me?" Angel asked after a moment, breaking the silence.

"Bit of both."

"I know buddy, but we have to trust the others to handle it." Jamie wanted to go to Jack, but he knew he could neither take Roxas with him nor leave him by himself. Roxas actually bit Jamie to get out of his arms; something was wrong, he could just feel it.

Jack stayed curled in a ball, crying within and trying not to scream.

Jamie didn't let go.

"Ow! ROXAS!"

Angel moved over to Jack. He gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack... I... didn't know..." He said softly. Jack took several shaky breaths.

"You... you were down there! W-why didn't you free her sooner?!" He gasped. wanting to strangle the spirit before him who was now in charge of the underworld. Jack cried out in agony and pain for his sister... oh God how many nights was she tortured after he left... If only he'd stayed longer...

Roxas bit Jamie again and again and again...

"DADA! DADA NEED HELP! DADA REALLY NEED HELP!" It was then that the group returned, concerned and wondering where Jack went after the fight.

"ROXAS FROST! What would your father say about all of this! Calm down son!" Jamie held the boy tight despite the wounds he'd sustained from the sharp teeth.

"I didn't know who she was. I did free her though, along with a lot of others once I took over. I offered her a chance to start fresh... well, you've seen what she's done with that." Jack winced, wanting to shut out what he said but the truth was... he was right. She wasn't exactly the same sweet little sister he'd had once before; sadness turned to anger.

"Why, why EMMA... WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME ONCE HE FREED YOU!" Angry at her for all this destruction, the years apart having killed him all those years that he'd thought she was dead... in a better place... but no. She'd been in hell, and once free, used her time to try to get revenge.

"I... didn't know what else to do... and I wanted to get back at him... I..." She wasn't sure what to say next. He couldn't stay mad at her, it was always his instinct.

"Sis I... I love you. Please, don't get revenge on him; please... we can start new again." He wanted his sister back.

"W... what am I supposed to do? I don't have a place in this world!" She burst into tears. He couldn't take it he released her from the light and embraced his sister.

"You'll always have a place in this world with me." He sniffed.

"You just can't let it control you; don't let what happened in the past control you." She held onto Jack, crying out her frustrations; clinging, as she had when she was just a little girl... He petted her hair, rubbing her back; saying sweet nothings.

"Shh shh, Emma it's over now; we're together again and it will be forever." He hugged her close.

"I... just wish you could have met them... It's sad irony... that I was killed giving birth to your namesake..." He looked at Emma, shaking.

"It's ok, I have, but I always knew; I was always around Emma. I never left you alone. I watched you read to the children and telling them stories about me and everything, about how life was with me and you." He smiled. She smiled a little through her tears.

"I always knew... about your secret I mean. I never told anyone... but... I guess mum and dad knew, didn't they?" He jolted.

"Y-you knew. H-how?" He looked at her as if she'd just grew another head.

"Yeah... I caught you with that rabbit, remember? I was young, not stupid."

"O-oh." He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I hid it from you and you had to find out that way." She shrugged.

"I knew you'd never hurt me, so it never bothered me."

"Hey sis... wanna come with me, home?" He smiled looking at her; he wanted Jamie to see his sister, for Roxas to meet her. Maybe she could get a fresh start from there.

"I... I guess I can. I don't really have anywhere else to be."

"Come, I'm sure Roxas and Jamie would love to meet you." He helped his sister into the air and flew off with her, leaving Angel who shook his head a little, he watched her leave with Jack before he did clean up duty... what a day this had turned out to be...

"Just wait here, got to reassure Jamie I'm ok." Jack said once they reached cavern before he walked in.

"I'm home!"

"Hey hun." Jamie called, icing over the bite wounds while Roxas tackled Jack, clinging to him and checking him over to make sure he's not hurt. Jack smiled and held Roxas.

"You miss me son?" He smiled a moment before he became serious.

"Jamie, I'd like you to meet someone who is a very important part of my life... she- she was with Death when he took us down and half the screams were her." He shook as he pulled his sister in. Jamie winced at that, he knew who she was even before he saw her.

"Hi."

"Roxas, I want you to meet your aunt." He handed Roxas off to her. Roxas stared at her in confusion. She stared back, a little surprised at how different he was from both Jack and Jamie.

"You're ... cute." Jack smiled only to wince as again as he was going through the change again; he whimpered, it had been a while since he had been in his demonic form. Emma watched with something of curious fascination. He groaned, holding back; trying to stop the process. It was obvious he was trying to fight his true form.

"I don't wanna be that beast again."

"Jack, sweetheart, stop this nonsense." Jamie chided gently as he moved over to Jack.

"NO! I WON'T CHANGE BACK!" The other demons were very sympathetic, knowing Jack hated it... hated his form - knowing the reason why, of course, was Malfor. Jamie gently put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, let go... you know we don't judge you for it." He coughed up blood, holding it back was killing him.

"Please... Please no I won't!" He held hid head, it was painful to watch for the demons; it was either he change or they would have to force him to with their demonic powers. It wasn't very hard to tip the balance to the other side. The others almost sighed as they gathered around Jack, it was evident they'd have to force it... They didn't like doing it, but there wasn't much of a choice. Jamie knew this too and he sighed. They reached out towards Jack, sending their power to force the change. Jack shrieked and cried in pain as he fought each of them.

"Stop, stop it!" Wings stretched from his back, breaking skin as it slowly melted away to his true form.

"STOP! STOP!" He cried out before collapsing, heaving as he had fought it so long; he couldn't fight it anymore and the rest of the fake form left him, leaving him openly vulnerable and fully himself once more. He covered his eyes, whimpering; he hated it. He hated his true form very much so. Jamie embraced Jack gently, leaning his head against him while Emma watched. Now that's love. It's all she could think as she watched Jamie try to console Jack, reassuring him gently, quietly that he loves him as he is. Jack sniffled, hugging Jamie tightly, tears burning the floor.

"Oh no." He whimpered. Roxas tugged on Emma's dress sleeve to get her attention again.

"Are you my aunty?" He asked, curious. She looked down at the boy in her arms with a smile.

"I am." Jamie's voice was too low for anyone but Jack to hear.

"Hey now, none of that snowflake. It's alright, don't forget that we love you. I love you, all of you." Jack whimpered.

"R-really?" He looked to Emma, the only reason he didn't wanna change was because he didn't want her to see the monster he was. Roxas giggled and hugged her.

"Where weres yous?" He took to her immediately. She smiled gently.

"That's a long story, for another time cupcake."

"Yes, really." Jamie said gently, his tone reassuring. Jack nuzzled into Jamie's chest, shaking a little; he was very tired now as he had not eaten meat nor drank any blood for a couple weeks, it left him very weak.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Jamie murmured gently, pulling Jack over to the small table before he went to find some of the meat the group had brought back and he'd stored for them. Jack sniffed, watching Roxas and Emma. She gently bounced him in her arms; causing the little boy to giggle. She glanced towards her brother, it was... a shock to see him in that form, there was no doubt about it... but he wasn't scary to her. Especially since he seemed to be moping.

"Come on, let's see if we can't cheer up your dad." She walked over to Jack with Roxas while Jamie was carving the meat into a sort of shish kabob display. Jack winced when Emma came over and he fell out the chair when Roxas had jumped out of her arms into his.

"Oww." Roxas giggled.

"Dada cheers up." He said Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, for you, I promise." Emma chuckled at Roxas' enthusiasm and helped Jack up.

"Just a little bundle of energy aren't you?" She ruffled Roxas' hair. Jack winced. Why did I do this? Why did I hide it for all those years? Why was I scared ...scared of what Emma would think of me? Jamie set the plate in front of Jack.

"Are you hungry too?" Emma paused at the question, trying to remember was the last time she'd actually ate anything. Jack look to her, worried, and a way saying 'just say yes, please.' She saw the look and decided maybe it's best if she didn't concern herself overly with it.

"Just a little."

"Alright. I was going to fix everyone else something too. Just have a seat." She sat down, though she shifted a little uneasily; it's clear she's not used to this, that she's still a little on edge. Jack sighed, holding Roxas on his lap and sitting next to Emma.

"Soo, um... how's life been after you escaped?" He asked, just trying to make conversation.

"I guess it wasn't bad... but it was a little confusing honestly. I mean... there's so many new things I had to get used to seeing." She tucked her wings against her, relaxing as she thought back about seeing how the world had changed. His own drooped in sadness, he could only feel guilt. How could I not have recognized her screams? I'm a horrible sibling ...a horrible person in general... a monster. He stared a little as food was soon set in front of him; he had lost his appetite from the pain of knowing that she was down there for so long. Emma poked Jack, much as she had when they were alive and he'd been reluctant to eat because he'd heard someone in the village hadn't had enough to eat a meal that night; she knew her brother had a big heart and she could see that much hadn't changed. Jack winced.

"Hmm." He looked at her curiously as if 'what?' She gave Jack the look of 'you know what.' At that moment it was like they were back home, sitting at the wooden table and she was getting him to eat for their mother's sake... as their mother constantly worried for them both. Jack glared at her like 'no I'm a grown adult, can and will not eat if I don't want to.' He felt the same... that sometimes she'd even force him to eat like Jamie had done in the past. She glared back like 'eat or else...' obviously not the least bit intimidated. Jamie handed lunch to the others, oblivious to the sibling glaring match going on at the table... Jack glared, folding his arms and smiling.

"You're still littler than I am and I'm still older and stronger, what are you gonna do now?" He returned back.

"Stronger my foot. I still remember your weaknesses Jackson." She hissed back, trying to keep her voice down because she didn't want to upset Jamie, who she considered her host. Jack jolted, quirking his eyebrow.

"So do I... now back off, I'm not eating." He snapped, it was a little loud, both Jamie and Roxas looked at them curiously.

 _Jack._ Jamie said over the bond, he considered Emma a guest and he wasn't having any of that. Roxas just looked at the two in curious confusion while Jamie fixed Emma and himself something to eat. He winced as he felt him glaring at his head.

"F-Fine." Emma gawked like 'how'd you do that it usually took me until I had to actually force feed him to do that..' Jamie simply smiled, the brief impression he gave her in a look as he handed her a plate told her that he'd not only had time... but it was a perk of being Jack's other half. Jack blushed, eating his food; Roxas wanted some and reached for it.

"Absolutely not, not in his human form." Jamie picked Roxas up. His own plate in his other hand.

"No, no. Your daddy needs to eat. If you're hungry I will get you your own okay?" Jack smiled as Roxas nearly salivated at that. Jamie chuckled and he set his plate aside. Taking Roxas to the kitchen to make him a smaller shish kabob using cooked animal meat. It would look like the same thing Jamie had given Jack. The boy wouldn't know the difference and he came back with the boy happily munching on his own. Too young to be able to know the difference even if he could tell by taste what it was. Jack giggled, but kept eating because of his sister's angry glare.

"Ok, okay I'll eat." Emma smirked in satisfaction. She might be thin from her years as a prisoner but a few years of good meals would fix that and her brother had no excuse. She ate all the food Jamie had set before her. It was a good feeling, having a full stomach. Jack smiled, as he noticed her smile, but still he felt as if he'd failed her; he couldn't get it out of his mind that he didn't recognize her, his own sister. What was wrong with him? As if she could sense his thoughts she gave Jack a look that said 'cut it out.' She was his sister after all and knew him a little too well...

"Sister that knows me too much.." He grumbled. She smiled, giving Jack a 'but ya know ya love me' sort of look. Looking rather pleased with herself too. Jack softened his gaze stretching out; he smiled and went towards the window, it was night.

"I really should take everyone to hunting, son's probably surpassing me even." Jamie chuckled a little.

"He is quite the natural hunter. I noticed it with the way he plays with the dinos." Jack smiled.

"That is quite true; alright, anyone who's hungry and wants to go hunting come with me and Roxas." Jack turned to see him already transformed and growling, ready to go.

"Come on." Emma watched as the others slipped back into their demon forms, wings half spread; ready for flight. They were all going.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jamie said, watching them leave. Emma wasn't sure what this meant as she watched them curiously. Jack smiled with a fanged smile, eyes glowing red as he took off first.

"Try to keep up you party animals." He snarled in a much deeper voice than normal.

"Try and stop us." Marko joked back, earning laughter from the others as they followed Jack.

"Hunting? This late at night?" Emma asked as she watched them leave.

"Best time normally. It's the best cover for them, they can blend in the shadows so they aren't spotted and spook the locals." Emma nodded a little, that made sense. Jamie didn't want to straight up tell her that what the group would be hunting WAS the locals... He would leave the decision of telling her that to Jack... she was Jack's sister, not his. Jack snickered, flying down he used shadows and true fear on his victim; making her walk into the alley from an invisible enemy into a real one.

"Mmm bonus, she has a dog." He snickered; before she could say or do anything he attacked, the dog barked but it too was soon silenced by his maw. The others hover nearby at a respectful distance. It was Jack's kill and they had no intention of butting in unless invited. Jack snarled in a way only they could understand, his eyes flickered over as he took what he wanted; his snarl was an invitation to get what they wanted but that his young killed for himself. They nodded and swooped in to take small bits for themselves, but they didn't touch anything that Roxas attacked. Jack stayed back, watching them hunt; they inquired why only one for him per hunt.

"I don't wanna be all demon guys." It's all he said as he stood back, watching the mayhem. Mayhem it was, but like Jack their targets were only for the purpose of eating... and they only targeted those who wouldn't be missed... namely the homeless that wandered the streets.

 **Wishing to be free of the shackles, Jack?** He growled, that voice of his darker half was starting to annoy him.

 **Why not let go, become full demon?**

"I won't. I have a family now and a sister; I don't want to."

 **Why not? Scared? Think it will REALLY change all that much do you?** Came the reply.

 **After all... your little 'litter' there are full demon and you don't hate THEM do you?**

"Shut up!" He ignored the voice.

"I'm not gonna be a full demon and neither is Roxas got it?!" His eyes turned red with fury.

 **Just how do you plan on stopping him?**

"Just... I don't know." He glared at the ground. The inner demon chuckled in reply; Jack shook angrily.

"Shut up and leave me alone! I'm not gonna be a full demon and there's nothing you or anyone can say to change my mind."

 **We'll see...** It's twelve o'clock in the morning when they all return; Jack sighed, holding Roxas close as he had fallen asleep upon flight. He reverted back to his usual self once more. He liked to call it his true form, though it wasn't; he tucked Roxas in and kissed his forehead goodnight and lay upon the couch, exhausted. Emma was up before the sun, making breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma." Jack groaned, shakily as he still felt the tendencies to kill something. Emma turned, she'd cooked some bacon and flapjacks for herself and Jamie.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing." His voice squeaked from last night, along with having roared and howled to the moon with the others along with screaming at his demonic side to... well... go fuck itself and it had replied.

 **Wish I could but Jamie's already done that.** In which he'd screamed at it more and the others had became concerned, chasing him down and then he'd said nothing and had returned home; that's how the night went.

"Hungry? I'm working on making something." Jack looked at the flapjacks, but the glare his sister gave him made him nod as his stomach answered for itself; very hungry, Roxas cried in pain from being changed back by sun.

"Hmm." Jack went to the room he slept in, picking him up and hushing him with reassurances that he'd be ok and that it was almost over. Roxas wailed out, disturbing Jamie who would have been up anyway... Soon he stopped though as it finished and he just sniffled. Jack patted Roxas' back.

"There, there, hungry?" He smiled and held Roxas close as he went to the kitchen and started to make him some food.

"Solids only pal, we're weaning you off the bottle; you're a big boy now." Roxas pouted at that as Jamie yawned and went to the kitchen.

"Well, I'll get him some milk... just no more bottle okay bud?" Roxas nodded reluctantly as Jamie got him a small cup of milk in a spill proof sippy cup. Jack sighed when Jamie took Roxas, crashing on the couch as his demonic side kept telling him to kill more... eat more, but he didn't want to become full demon. He never would and wouldn't care if Roxas did, but that would be his choice. Jamie picked out a couple of half eaten jars of fruits and veggies; he then carefully cut up a piece of bacon Emma had just finished cooking and helped Roxas into his high chair before feeding the boy; though he insisted on feeding him the soft food himself he allowed Roxas to pick up the bacon with his fingers and eat it on his own. Emma fixed Jamie a plate before fixing another.

"Do you want some Jack?" She had noticed he looked tired and wondered if he hadn't just overdone it. He looked at the food, stomach growling; he sighed.

"Yes please." It was back, the voice.

"If you know what's good for you I insist you shut up." Jack said loud enough for Jamie to hear as well as Emma.

"Stupid demonic side." He hissed.

"Demonic side?" Emma asked, confusion flickering on her face. Jamie just gave Jack a small smile, he was use to this; he said nothing though as he figured it was best to allow Jack to handle this. Emma set to cooking more for Jack, waiting to see what her brother would say. There was so much she didn't know about her brother, and she was aware of this. Jack winced.

"Stupid, stupid..." He growled and took off before she finished anything; it was bad enough she knew he was half demon but knowing he wasn't full yet was worse.

"Jamie?" Jamie sighed.

"It's his to tell, not mine. Honestly, it wasn't long ago I was in your shoes." Emma just stared.

"Wait... you mean he just RECENTLY told you he was a demon?"

"Yeah."

"JACKSON!" Emma said, leaving the other plate on the table. Jamie took care of the left food before it started a fire or something before going back to feeding Roxas. Jack squealed and ran faster than a cheetah would, knowing his sister was angry, he disappeared by holding his breath. Emma stalked out of the cavern after her brother. The others came out of their cavern in time to see her take off into the air in search of him and went inside to talk to Jamie, to find out what in the world the racket was all about. Jack panted, having to breathe now; to hide, he hid in the foliage, becoming one with it since he could blend into snow. He wiped away sweat as she passed by.

"Phew, close."

"Nice try." She said from behind a few minutes later. Jack squeaked and took off instantly with Emma hot on his trail. He growled and disappeared, holding his breath again; this time as long as possible, but the need to breathe and being too used to it meant he couldn't even stop himself from letting go of the human tendency to breathe even if he no longer needed to. He took off into some clouds. She stopped nearby.

"Seriously, Jack... I'm a soul collector. You can't exactly hide like you think."

"Don't care, don't wanna talk.'' He said, giving up running for now. She scowled.

"Then don't, but you're a right dult. You waited until only RECENTLY to tell the one person who means the MOST to you that you're a demon?! What the bloody 'ell!" Jack covered his ears. He didn't want to be reminded of that mistake.

"Because I was scared of what you'd think of me is all..."

"I suppose father was to blame for that..." She trailed off, apparently unhappy, but not so much with Jack anymore.

"Don't call him that" Jack snarled, remembering the horrific experiments he had done on him.

"Don't ever call him that! That man- no... that monster... did enough to me as it is." He growled; she knew very well the torture Jack went through from him and tried to stop him during one such session, but had failed and had received a flogging for it the next day when Jack had been away.

"Well I don't have another accurate name for him. I never found out his first name, but whether or not you like it. That is who he was. I'm just sorry I couldn't have done something myself... but he got his just reward. I made sure of it myself after I was freed." That made him smile.

"Thanks sis." She shrugged a little.

"I just got some satisfaction from it... he's still down there. A fate he earned himself." Jack sighed.

"Oh look, it's Santa!" She looked stupidly away. Same old sister... He thought and was gone.

"Jack!" She took off after him; Jack snickered quietly as she took off in the wrong direction; he'd masked his signature, pinning it to that of a tree and he then returned home.

"Escaped the beast for now." He said to himself, smiling, only to get an entire family of demons and an angry looking Jamie and Roxas staring at him.

"Welcome home indeed Jack." Marko spoke up. Jamie wasn't so much mad as concerned at this point.

"I was just having a little CHAT with them about last night. Care to put in your two cents or should I just believe what they have told me as the whole truth? " Jamie said, clearly unhappy about what he'd heard. He snickered.

"Would you believe I was talking to my invisible cousin Shamus?" He gulped at the narrowing eyes and took off out the window only for the youngest demon to toss him back in.

"EEP!" Jamie didn't verbally respond but then again he didn't have to... Jack growled, struggling under the other demons' grips as they pinned him to the floor; they waited for Jamie's words next as Jack had to stay for this lecture no matter what.

"Well? Nothing more to say?" Jack winced at his words, putting on a fake smile.

"Nope, so uh... you guys can let me go now." They snarled.

"Not happening bro, not until we figure out what's wrong with you; you're not to leave this house." Jack growled.

"Try and stop me." A bit of red tinge appeared in his eyes, the demonic side taking over a little at that.

"He doesn't have to say that much. I already know." Jamie said, glaring at Jack a moment. He ignored Jamie's glare and struggled under the others' weight.

"GET OFF ME YOU COW!" The other demons just growl in response. Jamie walked over to Jack and crouched down next to him.

"Exactly what were you hoping to accomplish by saying nothing?"

 **He's got you pegged...** The other snickered.

"Shut up!" Jack hissed again to nothing, but to others it sounded like he was talking to Jamie; Jack growled. Jamie poked Jack, not exactly hard, but none-too-soft either; he bit Jamie's finger in anger.

"Don't touch me." He snapped, eyes red hazed now; the group not holding Jack down stared in surprise but Jamie didn't even flinch.

"Or what?" He asked mildly. Jack growled and kicked the demons off him before slamming one into the wall kung fu style. He lunged for Jamie and pinned him to the wall, causing Roxas to start whimpering.

"Dada stop! You're hurtsin' papa!" Jack growled, not going to budge; teeth strong and sharp ready to rip out Jamie's throat if need to be.

"No... no stop..." Jack whimpered, letting Jamie go; he held his head, fighting back the demonic side he had. Jamie had the wind knocked out of him and winced when he was slammed into the wall. He wasn't afraid... just dazed... hurt... yeah that had hurt. He didn't offer any resistance. He'd never hurt Jack on purpose. Ever.

 **Stop fighting damn you!** It growled. Jack cried in pain, a wail tore from him and Roxas was scared.

"Dada..." He reached out but it was dangerous for a younger demon such as Roxas to see the full change; he wasn't ready for it and knowing this Marko took Jamie and Roxas into the other room while Jack made the change.

"NO! I WON'T! I'LL NEVER STOP FIGHTING NEVER!" Jamie was too dizzy to even notice. He'd no idea what was going on.

 **You don't have to like it but this is inevitable.**

"I WON'T!" He cried, pulling at his hair, walking into walls, furniture... crying in pain as everyone stayed back; knowing this would get messy very fast.

 **You will.** Came the confident reply. He groaned, back arched in pure pain.

"NO! I WON'T!" Eyes reddening with anger towards the demonic force.

"NOW GET OUT!" The house shook with the sheer force of his anger and power.

 **Don't be an idiot. You know very well I'm not going anywhere...** It struggled more to take control again. Jack cried out in pain, wings becoming more skeletal, features more demonic; eyes tinged red and amber instead of the deep blue they always were normally.

"NOOOOOO!" A horrific wail tore through the house.

"Um, Jamie how about we g-go somewhere else until he finishes his change. Roxas is too young and has not fully completely changed like Jack... he'll know when he's older."

"Take him if you like, but I'm not just leaving. I'm not breaking another promise." Marko nodded.

"Alright." Taking Roxas and giving Jamie a last worried look, he left with the others; the house shook with Jack's screams of pain.

"STOP! STOP!" Though he ached from head to foot, Jamie slowly got to his feet. He'd be feeling that in the morning... He didn't say anything as he went to Jack who groaned, holding his head in pure pain.

"I WON'T... I WON'T..." He kept repeating as bones cracked and arranged themselves to that of a full blooded demon.

 **Ahhh... much better.** The inner demon purred. Jack panted, curled up on the floor; muscles a bit larger to go with his new body, horns now curled like a ram's, eyes red as the devil's.

"No..." He shook and cried.

"No NOOO!" He shrieked to the heavens. Jamie didn't say anything, but he did lay a gentle hand on Jack's. He bawled his eyes out, but it was now pure hell fire within; no longer that half, Jack had been, he was full demon and could no longer hide behind the "skin" he'd fought so hard to keep... his humanity form, that he thought as his other half, it was gone. Jamie didn't speak for a long while, but when he did his tone was soft.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jack sniffled and nodded, shaking as his muscles strained to the new appendage changes, along with the pain of changing. Jamie made Jack a plate and handed it to him. He it gobbled down; obviously really hungry, it came with the changes... a new appetite, sort of. He glared at his reflection in the plate and threw it. It shattered against a wall.

"Oh God I'm a monster!" He said into his arms as he began sobbing again.

"We've been over this. You're not a monster." He laughed darkly.

"Not a monster you say? So you're saying this isn't a monster?" His wings spread out, eyes flashing like a storm. Jamie stared straight into Jack's eyes, saying in perfect, sincere honesty.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Have been saying." He winced just as Emma came in.

"NO! NO SHE CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS!" He covered himself with the skeleton like wings in fright.

"Jack?" Her temper had cooled now and she's just concerned as she approached them. He whimpered, hiding and running.

"No no!" He took off into the sky, not wanting to be seen the way he was now. Emma and Jamie take off after Jack in the same moment. He whimpered, screaming and crying in agony and fear. The two of them were persistent in their chase, though Emma was relying on sight and the bond that Jamie had to Jack to know where to go. Jack whimpered as he slammed into and hid inside a rotting tree; a great tree that many critters chose as a home to live in for many years. He hid inside it hoping both wouldn't follow; squirrels, sprites, chipmunks, birds and many creatures escaped the tree in fear of him.

"NO! Don't look at me... I'm a monster." Eventually the two arrived. Speaking as one.

"Jack come out of there." They looked at each other and, were it any other time, they might have laughed about it.

"NO!" He said childishly, of course he hid deeper in the hollow of the tree. With a sigh, Jamie gestured for her to go in first. With a slight smile, she did so while he wait outside as there wasn't enough room for all three of them. Jack cried and whimpered.

"NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M HIDEOUS!"

"To whose standards?" She asked gently.

"Please don't look at me." He whimpered more, curling into himself; his demonic side quite angry with Jack being so weak.

"Or what? You'll turn me to stone? Pretty sure that's Medusa."

"Please Emma, I mean it." He started to growl, wings flaring aggressively.

"Jack, stop." She said as she gently reached out for his arm, brushing one wing on accident as she did. He whimpered, shaking as if dying.

"It hurts, changing... the pain hurts..."

"Probably because you spend so much time fighting it."

"I don't wanna be a demon! I wanna be me!" His voice deepened to a demonic tone as his eyes glowed in anger; the desire to kill rising in the back of his mind.

"You still are you."

"No, I'm n-not." Unsure now as he looked at his claws, talons and somewhat normal humanoid appearance.

"Yes you are. You're still the brother I remember, regardless of what you look like." He whimpered, uncurling slightly bit by bit; his red eyes glowed from the darkness and his wings seemed to spread a bit more than usual.

"Jack, it's not what you look like that makes you who you are. It's your heart. You have always been my big brother, even when I was alive you were the protector of fun itself... no one could ever out do you in a prank... and you were always uplifting everyone's spirits. Always goofing off and making jokes... this doesn't change that. I've seen that just by watching you the last few hours with Jamie and Roxas."

"But I-" He winced, his demonic side had a heart too, sometimes.

 **Shut up, your sister's right. Did you go on a rampage after the change? No. Did you hurt Jamie...? Yeah, but you had control.** It's right... I didn't go on a rampage as I thought I would... I hurt Jamie... and felt bad. I do have control... He slowly came out, holding his sister's hand.

"Guys... I'm... I'm sorry; I know you love me with all your hearts, guess I got scared."

"We know that and we understand why you would be. I know how much you've hated this, but you have to realize that there's no reason you need to hate who you are." Jamie replied as Jack came out with Emma.

"I see that now and... I'm gonna try harder to love how I am, and love my family more too." He hugged Emma and Jamie close.

"Let's go find the rest and tell them to come back." Jamie nodded as he and Emma both hugged Jack fiercely for a moment.

"It's going to be a little odd at first, I think... I mean, I'm not use to our family being so... big." Emma commented.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in." He said, snickering as he hugged her a little longer. She chuckled.

"Not what I'm concerned about. Just need to get used to having all the mouths to feed." She joked back.

"So true, I can probably help them find a place to live together.".

"Speaking of them... where do you think they went?" Jack heard howls of blood lust and terror.

"I think... um, town; for a bite to eat."

"I'll get them. Why don't you go back with Jack?" Jamie suggested before Emma could think about getting them. He glanced towards Jack with a look that said 'you might want to tell her...' before he flew off. He sighed, wondering should he explain this all to her now or later. Emma looked at her brother in confusion. What was that look about?

"Emma, there's something I have to tell you." He sighed again, having her sit down in a nearby clearing; he slowly explained what the hunt was. Emma listened patiently, but she began to feel uneasy the more she heard. Once Jack was done she was silent. Jack and his friends hunted... humans... She wasn't sure she could wrap her head around that, but it all started to make sense now...

"So you see, that's why I was so scared to tell you." She's silent a long time.

"Why? Why would that make you scared to tell me? I KNOW you Jack... known you since we were kids."

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me is all." He replied, worried how she felt now.

"Maybe if I were a little kid it would have scared me, but I'm not a little kid anymore. I haven't been for centuries. It doesn't bother me." She smiled a little.

"It DOES explain that look that Jamie gave you, I guess he was worried too."

"Yeah, he's been trying to get me to tell you for weeks now." She chuckles and shakes her head.

"You really HAVEN'T changed... still the worry wort you always were."

"HEY! I DON'T ALWAYS WORRY!" She chuckled.

"I meant about me."

"Oh, sorry." He sighed.

"I suppose we should really get back before the house is destroyed." She giggled a little.

"I can't imagine they'd do THAT before we got there, but you're right. We should head back."

"Trust me, don't wanna leave them alone too long." He said before picking her up and taking off; he was much stronger and faster now since the full change.

"I guess I shouldn't underestimate them." She commented as he flew off. Jack smiled as he landed at the window; he was wary of coming in the house but one push by his sister and it was too late to go back.

"Ahem!" Emma said as the group was gathered around, still messy from the latest hunt. Jack winced, trying to hide, but Emma kept pushing him forward. Everyone cowered before his form.

"Oh God you look..." Jack whimpered and everyone eased up.

"AWESOME!" They cried as one, making him jump; they all went over to him then.

"Man, I wish my wings were bigger!"

"Wow strong horns..."

"Woah... sharp ass nails!" Jack smiled as they all praised one part of his change or another.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma just smirked, apparently she was aware that was likely to be the reaction. Even Roxas seemed a little jealous. Jack smirked, teeth sharp as a sharks.

"Aww it's nothing; you guys look way cooler, especially you Roxas." The boy giggled and hopped in his arms.

"Dada new wook bwetter." Jack smiled and snuggled him.

"Aww, you look better too." He kissed his forehead and snuggled him. Jamie just smiled a little.

"Okay, everyone outside. Bath time." He said after a moment, seeing the mess. Emma wondered what in the world Jamie meant by that... how was he planning to get them all to take a bath?

"You'll never take me alive." Jack hissed as he scrambled out the door and spread his wings to fly away, as did the others. Jamie followed them out with a laugh. Emma watched and it isn't until she remembered Jamie could use snow that the idea dawned on her of what he has in mind...

"Clever..." She muttered and set to storing the meat into the correct locker labeled 'misc. meat' before she cleaned up the blood. Jack squeaked and hid within the woods while the rest flew, squealing like banshees. Jamie chuckled, directing the snow about them now to clean every single one, the snowflakes turning pink as they cleaned up the group. They smiled as the game ended. Some said "aww" as they floated down and back into the house; now all that was left were Jack and Roxas.

"He got you huh?" She asks rhetorically as they return to the cavern while Jamie managed to get Roxas clean and sent his son back to the cave... leaving only Jack who snickered and held his breath; disappearing and moving, but floating so Jamie wouldn't find footprints.

"Hmm hmm..." Aware he couldn't find Jack the normal way, he sent flurries about in small snowballs. One of which eventually hit Jack.

"Found ya!"

"Noooooo!" Jamie laughed, a mountain of snow falling on him, burying him briefly.

"You got me." Jack said after popping up from the snow, giggling. Jamie chuckled as the snow drifted away in the wind. Jack sighed and hugged Jamie tightly around the middle.

"MMmm MR. SKETCH." Jamie chuckled and ruffled Jack's hair affectionately before tugging him back to the cavern. Jack snickered and nudged Jamie.

"So where did you find Roxas in our little hide and seek?"

"In your favorite tree. Like father like son." Jamie chuckled, Jack snickered.

"Wow, really? That's amazing." Jamie smiled as they joined the group for a snack Emma had made up for everyone. Small sandwiches with chips.

"Ooh this all looks delicious sis!" Emma just smiled and motioned to the large amount meant for only him and the other demons while she and Jamie have a separate plate to share from. Jack snickered and dove into his food, eating it with gusto as Roxas was eating his first-ever piece of cheese. Emma smiled between bites. Jack ripped apart the sandwich, smiling after he swallowed what little was left, and took another bite. Emma pondered what she should do next as she ate her sandwich.

"Jack, I was wondering..." She said in a soft tone so only Jack and Jamie heard her.

"Does Marko have a mate?" Jack looked to Marko then back at his sister and spoke in the same tone.

"No, do you like him?" He glared, he was not ready for his sister to even date yet.

"I donno that yet, but he is kinda cute." She replied in a soft tone, Jamie just chuckled.

"NO!" He snapped in the quiet tone.

"You don't want to date him r-really." He was not ready for this at all; what was he gonna do when Roxas wanted to date? Emma raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Just why not? And don't say it's because he's a demon." Jack glared, not backing down.

"You can't date him."

"That's not a reason." She replied. Jamie watched the exchange with mild amusement as Jack seemed suddenly inclined to play "big brother" with her.

"I'm still older and I say you're not dating him." Their voices started to grow louder.

"You're my brother, not my parent. Besides, I've already dated even before you found me. I don't know what your problem is." Jamie winced.

"Hey... come on now you two..." Jamie said, trying to get them to calm down.

"I STILL HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SAY WHO IS OK TO DATE AND NOT!" He suddenly burst out, making everyone look at him.

"IS IT NOT OK TO BE CONCERNED AND WORRIED ABOUT HIS OWN SISTER?! IS IT NOT OK TO KNOW? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR SO MANY YEARS ONLY FOR YOU TO STRAIGHT AWAY DATE SOME GUY... AND LEAVE ME THINKING SHE'S GONNA BE HEARTBROKEN." Tears started down his face as he began to cry. Emma flinched slightly.

"I didn't mean it THAT way... I was just curious was all..." She mumbles, glancing away.

"Calm down hun." Jamie murmured, trying to soothe Jack who sniffled and ran from the room; crying, he didn't want to lose his sister to a man, not yet. He hadn't seen her for so long... She winced and Jamie followed after Jack, he whimpered as he stayed in the tree and would not come out no matter how many times Roxas tried along with Jamie.

"Come on outs dada!" He called into the hollow as Jack childishly responded with a resounding "NO!"

"Go play Roxas, let me talk to your father okay?" He said gently. The boy looked at him, then the hollow then back again.

"Okay." He toddled off then to go play with the others. Jack sniffled, sobbing again as he couldn't take this kind of abandonment; it's his sister... his little sister for gods sakes! The one thing he'd wished he'd had back in life and now he did, but now she wanted a boyfriend. Jamie slipped inside.

"Jack, sweetheart. What's going on?" He said gently. Jack whimpered and covered himself with his wings.

"I don't want her to go, I don't wanna lose my sister after so long." He shook.

"Jack, you're not going to lose her. She's always going to be your sister no matter what." He said gently, lightly stroking one of the wings in a soothing manner.

"But boys, Jamie... BOYS!" Jamie gently rubbed the wing as he said soothingly.

"Jack, that's not going to change her being your little sister."

"MMM PLEASE, why of all things... and for MARKO!"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? She's not going to ask the guy to marry her or anything, come on now."

"I don't know." He groaned, just scared; he didn't want anyone to break his little sister's heart.

"What are you really worried about here?"

"I don't want her to date anyone yet because she's my little sister; I don't want her heart broken, not now, not ever."

"I can't fault you for that... but you know... she's grown up since that time. She is going to want someone to love of her own eventually."

"But, but... I just got her back Jamie. I don't want her to leave so soon, to fly from the nest right now... not yet." His wings drooped.

"Why don't you just tell her that then instead of trying to make it seem like you want to keep her in a cocoon?"

"I... I..." He sighed.

"I can't. I... every time I try to talk to her about it, even as a young child, I couldn't seem to."

"Come on, it's time you did. I'll help you out if you need it." Jack winced.

"Are... are you sure you can help me?"

"I'm sure going to try."

"But... But what if what if she doesn't want to listen to what I got to say on this?"

"You won't know unless you try, she loves you Jack. You're her brother, she might not like what you say all of the time, but that doesn't mean she's not listening... even for the brief time I had with Sophie... she taught me that."

"Ok... I'll try."

"It'll be alright. You'll see." Jack slowly walked into the room, hiding behind Jamie. Emma looked a little worried when they came in.

"Emma, c-can we talk?" He looked like a shaking chihuahua.

"Of course." Jack shifted a bit from foot to foot as everyone left to the living room with Roxas, leaving only him and Jamie. He held his breath a moment.

"Look I... I..." He shook, he couldn't do this... he didn't want to lose his sister; unaware he was crying again he burst out.

"I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU YET! I JUST GOT YOU BACK! PLEASE... I'M JUST SCARED THE BOYS YOU GO OUT WITH WILL BREAK YOUR HEART AND I DON'T EVER EVER WANT ANYONE TO BREAK YOUR HEART, NEVER EVER!" Emma blinked in surprise. After a long moment of silence she finally asked.

"Is that what this was all about?" He blushed and looked away, embarrassed; scared mostly.

"Jack. You know I love you, but I can't stay with you forever. You have a family to think about."

"But I just got you back... can't you stay at least for a couple years?" She smiled a little.

"I'll be around for a few years, but I probably should have my own place."

"Oh, okay, but promise you'll visit every saturday or friday." He was shaking and nearly crying.

"At the very least. I was thinking of being close by if I could find a good place. That way you could visit me when you wanted."

"Okay, and where is that place?"

"Well, I don't know yet. I was hoping you might help me with that. You know this place better than I do."

"I know exactly where; it's not to far and I'm sure the critters won't mind if we use it." Jack took her to the hollow tree he'd hid in.

"This is the perfect place; it's not too far and it's like having your own mini forest around you." Emma looked at the tree with a slight smile.

"Perfect."

"I can help you if you'd like turn it into a house, with ice flooring, if you want."

"I'd like that."

"I'll help too." Jamie said with a smile.

"But first..." He walked in, suddenly every critter, animal or insect, that lived in there rushed out in fear.

"What? I just smiled." He snickered.

"It's clean, now for the interior floors." She giggled. Jamie walked in and helped build the second floor, using nevermeltice to make the stairs and the second floor. Jack smiled and made a room, a basement and an attic just for extra items or things.

"I even made you a fridge that never melts and cools at the right temperature for food."

"Thanks. You guys are the best!" She hugged them both.

"Anything for you kiddo." Jack hugged her close.

"And just in case, I'll make a little barrier so no animals can get inside."

"Thanks big brother."

"Anything for you little sis." He ruffled her hair; she smiled, in no time at all the house was ready to be lived in.

"Want to eat something first sis, before you sleep here?" She nodded. Jack decided to cook that night, this time Roxas was helping mix the bowl of noodles. She smiled and let him cook.

"Thank you sweetheart for mixing those." He kissed the boy's forehead and set him down and put the noodles in the pot, stirring it with some sauce. Emma played with Roxas as Jack finished cooking. Roxas giggled, happily playing in Emma's lap.

"Aunt... aunt Emma, where you going after dinner?" He asked curiously with big blue eyes, Jack sighed, continuing cooking the spaghetti.

"I'm not going anywhere my love, but your fathers have been kind enough to make this home for me. You will have to go after you eat so you may sleep in your own bed, but you can visit me tomorrow if you like." She said with a smile.

"Dada, papa make homes?" He giggled a kind of giggle as he really liked Emma very much but at the words of 'visit tomorrow' he clapped.

"Hooways! We vwisits tomorrows." He said, hopping about. She smiled at the little boy. He was adorable, it was beyond her how he was really her nephew, but she didn't care too much about the details; she loved him just the same.

"Alright you two go get washed up dinner's almost ready." She smiled and took the boy to the new bathroom to get him and herself washed.

"This is my family now and I wouldn't have it any other way." Jack said to himself, unknown to all, someone had found an interest in Roxas; smiling he whispered to the wind.

"We take him when frost spirit and Jamie is gone." Emma brought the boy back, lightly tickling him with one of her wings, causing him to giggle as she carried him to the table for the meal; unaware her new family was under surveillance.

"Alright everyone, dinner." It turned out Jack made a special swedish meatball spaghetti recipe with barley tomatoes, onions, and of course garlic bread, on the side.

"Alright, Roxas' first spaghetti and meatballs." Emma smiled, she'd an idea this would be messy... but she didn't mind in the least. She was right of course as Roxas wore as much of his meal as he ate. Jamie smiled a little at the adorable mess. Emma opted to clean up the little boy once dinner was done.

"Hey Emma, do you mind babysitting Roxas for a weekend? Just a weekend, I had something to show Jamie and forgot to."

"I'd love to." She smiled.

"Perfect." The weekend was tomorrow.

"Come Jamie, we must get ready for the weekend." He said before sending a mental image of what he meant over the bond.

I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a while. Jack smirked over the bond. Jamie nearly choked at that, he cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course. I can't wait to see this place you've been talking about the last week or so." He replied, trying to keep it innocent for Roxas' sake. Emma's smirk though told him that she had a pretty good idea of the truth and he just glanced away before he would have to explain something to their son he didn't want to just yet. Jack pulled Jamie along fairly quickly, the two giggling like school girls. Roxas was just confused.

"W-why dadas waughing about?"

"He's just excited sweetheart. He wants to show your father something and when he gets very excited he tends to laugh sometimes." She wasn't lying exactly... well, at least not about the laughing part. Roxas tilted his head.

"Okay dinosaurs. Rawr!" He attacked Emma like a carnivore.

Jack giggled, he couldn't stand it and kissed Jamie deeply.

"MMM! OH GOD YOU'RE SO SINFUL MY FORBIDDEN FRUIT!" Jamie returned the kiss before pulling Jack into the cavern with him.

She chuckled, and "attacked" him back, tickling him gently.

"I got you! Now I'm gonna eat you all up!" She said, gently nibbling at him; causing the boy to giggle.

"SQUEEE!" He cried in the tickles.

"WEE WEE!"

Sometime later, Jack panted; Jamie in his arms, covers covering their libidos and the mess.

"T-that was what I wanted to show you." He said after a moment. Jamie nuzzled against Jack, panting.

"Well... worth it." He replied. Jack smiled.

"Mmm... Very well worth it."

Emma chuckled, wrapping Roxas up in her wings. Roxas giggled.

"I wuv you emm Emmwa." He said so adorably it was hard not to just melt into his gaze; the figure growled.

"Dispose of the girl." Shadow walkers in the shadows of everything around came to life, snickering, and went into the tree.

"I love you too dear." She murmured gently. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and in an instant her wings covered the boy entirely. She held him close in the embrace, eyes flashing as she lit up the tree suddenly. She was a former fire spirit, light was still her element even though she was a soul collector and her touch could be deadly.

"Show yourselves cowards!" She snarled. There were snickers, lots of snickers; almost like millions, and she was attacked from behind. Like a cold icy embrace, the shadows engulfed her into their world. She kept hold of Roxas, snarling as she shot fire at her unseen attackers out of instinct. They screeched in pain, others snickering; fire spirits and water spirits attacked; this specific character could control the minds of others. She snarled, blasting those she couldn't use fire against with darkness. She wasn't going to let whatever it was take her nephew. A light spirit suddenly attacked, a young one at that; Jack felt something was wrong.

"J-Jamie... something's wrong!" He gasped.

"Roxas!" Jack jumped, he knew his sister was in trouble from their bond that had begun to form. Jamie wondered what the heck was going on, he could sense alarm from Roxas as Emma fought off her attackers. Some of which dropped dead when they made the mistake of actually touching her. She was still a death spirit, and no one touched a death spirit without their permission, but she couldn't kill another death spirit. Several now surrounded her, there eyes white and unseeing as something controlled them, slicing at her and not missing. Roxas cried as Jack snarled and attacked as soon as he arrived with Jamie; angry ferocity in his eyes, the other smiled. Emma was battered, but not severely wounded.

"He could prove quite useful." Suddenly Jack felt a mental squeeze on his mind.

"AUGH! MY H-HEAD!" He cried out in pain as the pressure continued.

"E-Emma run... RUN!" Emma kicked the death spirit away from her. Clutching Roxas to her tightly, she dodged a second attack and dashed off. She wasn't going to endanger Roxas. When the other spirit tried to get close again she blasted them with fire to keep them away, ignoring the stinging wound.

Jamie blasted the area with light, trying to protect Emma's retreat with Roxas as well as aide Jack. Jack groaned, pain surging through his head.

 **"Sleep my little puppet, all will be well; just bring me the baby."** Jack groaned, shaking his head.

"Jamie... someone's controlling these spirits... and he-he's trying to control me... He wants Roxas." He managed before he lost all control.

"He won't get Roxas. I promise you that much." Jamie replied, he wasn't sure he could fight off the other, but it wouldn't be for a lack of trying as he grabbed Jack, holding him tightly as his light flooded Jack who gasped; shuddering as it was like a game of tug of war for his consciousness.

"J-Jamie get Emma away with Roxas."

"I'm not leaving you here." Jamie replied stubbornly, fighting against the force... the light of his belief and love shining as he tried to shove it away. To protect the one he loved. Jack panted as suddenly it stopped; he held his head still as the mental assault left behind a painful throbbing pain. Roxas whimpered and started to cry as all too sudden he was grabbed from Emma's arms and disappeared.

"NOOOOO!" Jack shrieked, running towards the portal that closed. He beat against a tree nearby.

"NO NO NO! ROXAS! MY BABY!"

"No you don't damn you!" Emma cried out, furious, she reopened the portal, barely big enough for her to climb through.

"Roxas! Emma!" Jamie cried out in frustration.

"NO!" Jack couldn't and would not lose her again and he would not lose his son.

"JAMIE WHAT WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"I... don't know... I didn't know she'd be able to do that... maybe we should talk with Angel." Jamie said after a moment.

"Let's find Angel now." He growled, when he find the culprit who took his son they were so fucking dead... Jamie nodded, wondering where they would find the Angel of Death this time of day...

"I know how to call him, after all we were one once..." He sighed and started to whistle a tune, it was sweet quick and soft all at once; the ground cracked and Angel appeared.

"What is it now Jack?"

"We need your help." Jamie replied. Angel raised an eyebrow at that. Jack was panting heavily, trying not to blow up as he wanted his baby sister and his baby back.

"THE BASTARD TOOK MY SON!"

"Whoa, wait. Who exactly?"

"Some mind controlling bastard."

"Hmmm. Exactly how am I supposed to help?"

"He made some sort of portal... and Emma opened it and went in after him. How'd she do that?" Angel frowned at that.

"My sister has powers apparently, let's just open this portal."

Roxas suddenly screamed and cried in the kidnapper's arms.

"Stupid brat! Stop kicking!"

"Let him go!" Emma growled, appearing before the figure.

"That's a power all death spirits have Jack... which means whoever we're dealing with is a death spirit."

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Angel thought about telling Jack to calm down but thought better of it.

"Please open the portal so I can kill the mother fucking bastard that took my son."

"Certainly." Angel opened the portal. Jack ran straight in, Roxas screamed and cried.

"DADA DADA! PAPA! AUNTIE EMMWA EMWA!" He cried louder. Emma lunged to reclaim Roxas from the dark stranger. Fire in her eyes. Jack growled angrily as he saw the death spirit.

"How dare you kidnap my son and harm my sister!" Emma managed to snatch Roxas from the frustrated spirit before Jack blasted him. Jamie was next while Angel just watched, waiting to collect the soul...

"I'm gonna kill you!" The other smirked before the whole world around them shifted; Jack screamed in pain suddenly, the pressure it was back.

"STOOOP!" Voices... so many damn voices! Emma and Jamie blasted him at the same time. Resulting in an explosion as fire and ice mixed. He snickered.

"You missed."

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

"You know as amusing as this is... I am NOT amused by you." Angel frowned and spread his wings, the other raised an eyebrow; hidden by the black robes he wore it wasn't evident who it was... but the voice that he spoke with was chillingly familiar... Something Angel didn't like to think about.

"Stop hiding in the shadows you bastard."

"Are you sure you really want me to come out?" Came the snickered reply. Angel didn't like this one bit now and he began to seriously wonder why that voice seemed so familiar despite that it was deeper than the one he knew... Violet eyes peered from beneath the robes, the wings as dark as night. He was sure he'd seen this spirit before but... not like this... Jack had a bad feeling about this spirit, but why?

"Who are you?"

"I'm hurt that you'd forget me. We had some lovely times together, you and I, Jack." Jamie liked this even less, suddenly he realized he knew that voice... With a soft chuckle the figure pushed back the hood. It was like looking into a mirror... some horrifyingly twisted mirror as his twin smirked at the group. The only difference was a set of fangs, black wings, and eyes as brightly violet as the color in a rainbow. Jamie was at a loss for words... One thought struck in his mind. Gale.

"No... no you can't- we beat you. Me and Jamie destroyed you!" He yelled, protectively standing in front of his family. He smirked.

"So you do remember. I was so hoping you would... and yes, you did... and yet you didn't. Have you forgotten, Jack, that I cannot exist in a form of my own? I am very much his twin, unlike Angel here I wasn't just freed from some part of Jamie... I still possess him. Let's just make it easy on everyone and say I'm the result of your failure."

"N-no..." Jack groaned.

"You can't this isn't th-" He became faint suddenly as something... Gale's power, slowly effected him and he collapsed. Roxas cried.

"DADA! STOP HURTING MY DADA!" Gale just smirked.

"Or what?" Roxas growled and light burst from him to attack Gale. Gale chuckles and fends off the blow easily.

"Cute as you are, you don't have the strength to match me. I've been working for YEARS to hone Jamie's abilities with the light. You're not a threat." Jack cried out in pain, holding his head; Angel glared at Gale as Jack had come to again.

"W-what do you want from us!" He cried over his pained wails; Roxas screamed in anger, sadness and worry. Emma looked both angered and worried, unsure of what to do.

"I don't want YOU. I want him." Gale pointed to the screaming Roxas in Emma's arms.

"Not happening." Jamie growled.

"Over my dead body Gale!" Jack snarled, Roxas glared at Gale.

"That can be easily arranged." Gale smirked a little. Jamie moved to stand next to Jack protectively, his eyes flashing with challenge.

"Not on your life." Jack winced, his head it felt like pounding drums were exploding over and over again. Gale launched a dark sphere at Jamie, but it was Angel who blocked it and Jamie blasted Gale; the two advancing on him as he worked to block them both at the same time. Jack shifted, holding Roxas and Emma close to him.

"I g-got g-gotta get you and Roxas... and Jamie... Angel out of here." He said as he felt like his body was shutting down on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma wrapped her wings around Jack protectively, holding Roxas close as the other two kept Gale busy.

"Augh." Jack gasped, pain in his voice as he held his head tighter.

"H-he won't let go he's- no..." He gasped.

"NO GALE! DON'T LET HIM OUT DON'T LET HIM OUT!" Before Gale could succeed, he slumped; unconscious from a blow from Angel. Jack panted holding himself; he'd almost broke the suppressing seal.

"J-jamie... Roxas. Angel... E-emma..." He collapsed into Emma's arms.

"DADA!" Roxas screamed, fear coursing through the poor child's body. Jamie took Roxas from Emma as she moved to catch Jack.

"Take him back home to rest Emma, I'll talk to our friends. Angel, make sure you keep a tight leash on our... "guest" here. I'll be back and we're going to get some answers." Angel nodded, Emma and he head back for the cavern after Angel opened the portal for them. Jakoul only chuckled.

 **"It was only a matter of time Jack; I will escape and my revenge will be sweet."** He laughed within the depths of Jack's heart and mind. Jack whimpered, curling in bed as nightmares were the first to start... those horrible memory nightmares of Jakoul and Gale from before... Jamie told the others what had happened and they guarded the cavern, alert for anything... Emma, understanding Jack's nightmares though she didn't know what they were actually about, did her best to comfort her brother and drive them away. Humming to him the tune that their mother had always sang to them when they- she, had been a child. She still thought of Jack as her older brother, even knowing the truth. The others watched Roxas while Jamie returned to where Angel had secured Gale, binding him and keeping him from using his powers. Jack gasped, crying out; awakening like a scared animal, he backed into the corner of the head board.

"Jack?" Emma said gently.

Jamie and Angel wait for Gale to come around again. He's secured in one of the cells of hell.

Jack panted, holding his head; his voice almost inaudible but clear.

"Get out now." Emma gently touched Jack's shoulder.

Gale slowly came to.

"Get out please, I'm dangerous."

"You're not dangerous Jack." He groaned, squealing in pain.

"NO NO MORE! JAKOUL SHUT UP!" Emma hugged Jack. Not sure what else to do.

Gale seemed to chuckle as he felt Jack's pain; Jakoul was fighting and he was going to win whether Jack wanted him to or not. A creature, barely bigger than a mouse, scrambled off to find its master and guest to alert them that their newest addition was finally awake.

Jack groaned, hugging himself.

"I f-feel so wrong." He shook; Roxas was scared and sad. Emma just hugged Jack close.

Jamie entered the cell right behind Angel; neither seemed thrilled to see him.

"So. I take it you either want answers or plan on torture since I am still alive." Gale said as he saw the two.

"It hurts so much..." Emma wasn't sure what to say.

"Why can't Gale just fucking die!" She winced at the question but she had no answer for him. Jack whimpered, holding tightly onto Emma; he screamed when Roxas came in, he was skittish and scared.

"It's okay Jack. It's just Roxas."

"I-I'm s-sorry." Roxas toddled over and climbed up on the bed. His eyes wide with childish innocence as he crawled over to them.

"Hey baby boy, whats up?" Jack asked in a soft tone. The boy stared at the two, sucking his thumb innocently as he sat next to Jack who winced.

"I c-can't help it... not with h-him in my mind trying to break the seal keeping him back." He said, hugging Roxas close to his chest. Roxas hugged Jack.

"Dada... hwrt?" He patted Roxas' head.

"N-no... daddy's just mentally in pain; no big deal." He said, hugging his bundle of joy tightly, but gently.

"Now w-why don't I read you a book?" Roxas looked up sadly.

"Dada... hwrt..."

"Yes but daddy will be ok; daddy needs you to be strong for daddy ok?" Jack hugged him, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"L-Let's read a book hmm." Roxas sniffled.

"Will twy."

"That's my boy." He hugged him again and stood up, wings flat against his back in a protective arc, perhaps permanently, until he knew Roxas was completely safe from Jakul and Gale; he took him to the nursery to read. Roxas snuggled up against Jack, sniffing. Jack smiled, hugging him.

"...and mother goose said "Quack quack, I shall tell you a tale of love and happiness." Roxas smiled, clapping a little.

"... She said that "Since you wouldn't eat your vegetables, I suppose I'll eat basil soup myself." Jack read to him. Roxas made a funny face at the mention of the soup.

"Yes, and if you finish your soup and vegetables you may have apple pie for dessert." Jack mimicked the voice of the child so far in the story.

"Aww, but I hate barley soup and vegetables." Jack snickered, suddenly a wave of pain went over him; it was Gale again. He had more power than Jamie or Angel knew of.

"Augh." He grit his teeth, holding his head.

"Dada?" Roxas looked up, he placed a hand on Jack's forehead, his infantile power rivaling that of Gale's... which was why Gale was so interested in him. Jack gasped, eyes white as his power flowed through him, pushing Gale away. He smiled, hugging him close.

"Thank you sweetheart." Roxas smiled happily up at Jack.

Gale snarled.

"Damn, your little tyke's strong blocked me right out." He hissed.

"Well, he is both me and Jack combined." Jamie remarked.

"Hey, why don't I make you cookies and you help me?" Roxas clapped his hands happily. Jack chuckled, snuggling his bundle.

"Hey Emma, tell Jamie I'm making dinner; anything you guys want specifically?" He asked as he set up the pans and got eggs, baking soda, water, and 1/2 a cup of cocoa powder as they were to be fudge ones and chocolate chips.

"Put those in the bowl ok sweetie? Remember, use 1/2 a cup of cocoa powder and 2 eggs along with baking soda and the chocolate chips last."

"Alright." Emma replied, though she wondered how he expected her to... seeing as Jamie hadn't come back from the other realm that Angel called home...

Gale snickered.

"Well, he is more powerful than I can imagine; so how's life with Jack, Jamie? Has he told you all his secrets yet?" Jamie frowned at Gale.

"What's it to you?"

"Why everything of course for one he has a future where he kills you and then the Guardians." He snickered. Jamie glared at Gale.

"If that were true that doesn't explain YOU."

"Naturally of course... that's a different place."

"Start talking." Gale smiled.

"So then... you don't know there's a timeline where I destroy Jakoul for the fun of it? After all... there can only be ONE ruler of winter..."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut in pain, he was in the bathroom; Roxas waiting as he had just thrown up.

"And so it begins. Jakoul is not going to give up until I let him out, neither will I."

Jack snarled as he again lost his lunch.

"I beg to differ. I beat him once, I can do it again. Besides... I doubt Jakoul is anything now compared to the monster I've had to deal with... Now start talking. What do you mean about a different place?"

"Like I said... I'm from a different timeline. One where Jakoul and Jack no longer exist..."

"Then why are you HERE?!"

"It's alright baby, daddy's just not feeling so well; why don't you play with Emma? Daddy's too tired to play; some cookies are on the counter." He said as he left the room to take a nap; as he went to confront Jakoul, he had to seal him tight or else he would escape his prison.

"Okay dada." Roxas said, he didn't like it, but he did as he was told. Jack sighed, closing his eyes he appeared in his mind to confront the beast within. As expected, he was where he had been when he'd been sealed. Waiting. Jack glared at the bars of the jail that held within Jakoul. He growled.

"Don't try it anymore. I'm sealing you in permanently."

 **Think you can?**

"Of course I can and I will so shut up and sit tight!" Jack snapped and starting creating a larger mental prison for him to roam about in; a real island of doom and locks chains on his arms and legs and neck a chain connects him to the wall and guards guard him similar to Jack's appearance only they were shadows.

"That should hold you." Jack created a icy dome around the entire prison.

"Can't escape now."

 **Do you really think that or are you just fooling yourself like last time?**

"It will." He angrily snapped.

"Now shut up." He hissed as his eyes glowed red in the light from his anger towards him.

 **And if you're wrong again... Well, I don't need to spell that one out do I?** Jack huffed, humming. He sat in a lotus position in his mind in meditation, calmed and focused he growled.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

 **What? Afraid of the truth are we? Come on now Jackie... we had such** **fun** **...**

"SHUT UUUUP!" Jack screamed, the dome cracking as the will to let him out and beat him up came in.

"Oh no, no. I know what you're doing." He locked up the prison more, adding more guards; chains upon chains, every lock. Fire surrounded him and scorched him if he dared move.

"Don't move or speak or it will hurt you." He glared in return, but kept silent this time. He wasn't a fool after all. Jack panted now, returning to his lotus position; hmmming. Slowly it evened out, he opened his eyes; awake now.

"Hmm much better." Roxas giggled, playing "horsey" with one of the other demons; riding around on his back while Emma watched. Jack returned to the room.

"Jamie and Angel still not back? What the heck are they doing!?" He growled.

"I'm not sure I want to know honestly." Emma replied. He glared, angry.

"Why?"

"Angel can be cruel when he wants to be. He IS the ruler of the underworld... and I saw the way they were looking at Gale... I don't think they'd treat him too kindly..." He nodded.

"I don't care, but I wish he'd be here soon."

"I'm sure he'll be back after they get what they're after... I've no idea what all that would be though." Jack smile glaringly.

"Of course, it'll be a while 'til he gets back." Jamie returned home just before the sunsets. Jack was glaring at the floor.

"So what did the fuck did he have to say to you?"

"Not much. Angel's still trying to get him to make sense."

"Damn it... I thought I locked you up." Jack snarled at thin air to Jamie at first, but then he realized Jakoul was still giving him issues.

 **I tried to tell you... but you never listen do you?**

Stay in that cage or so help me you'll WISH you had... Jack groaned, holding his head.

"Both of you shut up!" He cried. Jamie didn't say anything else.

"Gonna have to put you under tighter security." He mumbled as he left to return to his mind. Emma looked at Jamie who just went to eat his supper... albeit a cold one. She raised an eyebrow at Jack at that point. What the hell?! Why would he just suddenly say that? Jack glared at the bedside table, apparently he had some control over Jack's mind to stay awake.

"Fuck, I can't focus on my mind if I'm not asleep."

"Are you going to tell me what you're so ticked about that you can't control your language or am I out of the loop on this one?" Emma said after a moment. Jack winced.

"Best you stay out this loop." He hissed, anger in his eyes.

"Now stay out." He slammed the door shut, locking it.

"I need absolute silence to keep him within me." She winced and looks over at Jamie who just shook his head, obviously he's not going to say anything either. That was until she decided she's had enough... Jamie had just finished eating when he noticed a very ANGRY Emma staring down at him. He squirmed in his seat... Jack hummed for a bit but nothing was working; he screamed in frustration, punching the wall until CRACK. His fist broke, he had been using the 'skin' again, somehow he had a power to manipulate how he looked, but it would flicker out if he ever got hurt. Grumbling, Jack went downstairs while Emma's giving Jamie the look.

"Ooh..." He winced.

"If he's not going to talk... YOU will."

"Um..." It's all he managed. Jack quickly went to the bathroom, wrapped his fist and slowly walked upstairs again.

"Spill it." Jamie scrunched back away from her... he REALLY didn't want to talk about this... he HATED just thinking about that time... Jack finally had enough.

"Just leave it alone it was a hard time is all just drop it." He glared at Emma as he came down the stairs, for the first time he was actually angry with his sister. She turned on Jack, just as angry.

"Excuse ME Jackson... but when is the last time YOU were spurned for trying to help someone huh?" Jack winced before he growled.

"For ONCE JUST SHUT UP!" Suddenly everything was freezing cold and his wings flared, out black blue eyes stared at her in anger and then sudden shock.

"Oh no no... I broke him- I broke him out. Fuck, ok ok... calm calm calm.." Jack started to freak.

"Who the hell is HIM?"

"Jakoul." Jamie said softly, drawing her attention. With a sigh he explained bits and pieces... Jack coughed, shaking and crying as it hurt that **he** was free in his mind. Emma didn't say a word the entire time nor did she press Jamie for anything more than the little he told her. She knew there's a lot he's not said, but she doesn't ask him what it is. Jack groaned suddenly, he stumbled into the wall and fell to the floor in pain.

"So... what do we do then?" She asked after a moment, glancing over at Jack with a slightly concerned expression.

"Not much we can... well, I could ... but Jack doesn't want me to."

"Damn you Jakoul." He snarled as he fought to control himself.

"I don't see why that's stopping you."

"You don't want to know about the repercussions if I tried." Jamie replied. Jack gulped, panting as he beat **him** back, fuck.

"Jamie, just knock me out ok? Wait... don't." He hissed, remembering the outcome of his body's control the last time.

"Seriously?! Men... I swear... Well if you DO need me I'll be at my house." She stomped off in exasperation. Jack sighed and growled.

"Emma will never understand this."

"No, but that doesn't keep her from wanting to help." Jamie replied after a moment.

"It's my fault. I should have told her but I was scared."

"I don't blame you. He's not exactly someone anyone should have to mess with... I don't know that she can even do anything to help, much as she might want to."

"Yeah." He shook his head.

"Fucker won't stop talking to me."

"Yeah, he never knows when to quit." Jack cried out in pain, his head felt like it was a bongo drum.

"Fucker!" He growled holding his head as he left the room. Jamie just sighed, hoping Angel will have better luck getting sense out of his doppelganger. Jack growled in pain, finally he simply meditated for hours; Roxas wanted Jack's attention but he wouldn't give it. Jamie did what he could to distract the child so Jack could have some time to himself.

"I.. I.. I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!" He snapped, scaring Roxas and making him cry.

"Ooh, ooh baby... no, no... daddy's not mad at you; daddy's just very much in pain. Come here sweetheart, I'm sorry I scared you." Jamie took the crying Roxas over to Jack and hugged them both.

"G-guys, let go... please now... now." He begged as he felt it, that sinking feeling; suddenly Jack gasped in utmost pain and fell to the floor. He twitched and writhed in pain; it was him, Jakoul.

"No, no... not again." Pained tears came from his eyes. Jamie held Roxas, who tried sending his light to help. He didn't like this one bit. It didn't work, it slammed back into Roxas painfully, causing the boy to cry out.

"J-Jamie... g-go... Take Roxas with you." His eyes wide in pain and gurgling noises coming from his throat as my mouth foamed. With a quiet sigh Jamie sent Roxas to Emma on the wind. He knew the risk he was taking in staying this close to Jack, there was a chance the seal in him would break and the Gale sleeping in him would re-emerge but he also knew he might be the only one to be able to match Jakoul as well. He had been speaking with Sandy in his dreams, learning what he could from the sleepy Guardian about the world around him and learning about the vastness of his world that he had not known before. Jack gasped, crying and whimpering in absolute pain.

"Jamie, w-why didn't you... g-g-go with him." He choked some. Jamie knelt next to Jack, he didn't touch him though he met his gaze.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"J-Jamie please go now!" He pushed gently, trying his best but he was just so weak in terms of control of his body; he was losing, fast. Jamie just took the hand trying to push him away into both of his.

"Jamie please." He pushed fruitlessly, suddenly his entire body seized up.

"AUGH!" His eyes were faded to a black blue.

"You both know I'm not going and you know why."

"Jamie, you can't stay... G-gale..."

"Is the least of my concerns at the moment." Jamie replied evenly.

"Oh God it hurts..." He gasped.

"I know." Jamie said gently. Jack coughed, shaking as he lost control.

"J-jamie..." Darkness flooded the blue sapphires, turning them almost black; snickering was heard.

 **"Guess you lost Jack hmm?"** Jakoul's laughter spilling from Jack's lips; he sat up, flexing his arms, legs, hands and then the rest of his body.

 **"Man, feels so nice to be back in control."** Jamie met his gaze evenly.

"Don't get too comfortable."

 **"And what are you gonna do about it?"** He snickered.

 **"You're just as helpless if Gale is free, which is only a matter of time before he frees himself."**

"He won't. See... I've been learning from the best for a while now. Although, I haven't really had a reason to use anything I've learned."

 **"No matter how much you believe he's locked up tight, he will escape and there's nothing you or Jack can do to stop it."** Jamie smirked a little.

"You can think that all you like, doesn't make it true."

 **"Anyways I'm gonna go play."** He snickered, heading outside. Jamie crossed his arms, he didn't make it more than two steps before hitting a barrier head-on.

 **"Really, with the barriers? Gosh you're a stick in the mud."** Jakoul growled.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere."

 **"I'll get out whenever I want to."** Jamie chuckled.

"Right... just like you broke the cocoon I used before I even knew what I was doing last time." Jamie replied smugly.

 **"Shut up."** He hissed and looked around, testing barriers.

 **"Hmm..."** He remembered something.

 **"You never know until you try..."** Suddenly the barrier dissipated for seconds at a time but always sprung up again.

 **"Hmm stronger than I thought."**

"What... not even going to test it? I know you're not even trying yet... but I'm not either. No point yet."

 **"No, I'm figuring out how to dissipate it is all."** He giggled, already having an idea.

"Good luck, it's pretty much tied to your signature specifically, anything else can get through but you." As if to prove his point, a curious rabbit nearby hopped through the barrier but when it saw Jamie move it dashed out to the other side of the barrier without hesitation.

 **"Oh ho, how cute."** He snickered.

 **"But I can change signatures you dolt."**

"Subtly, perhaps, but a core signature never changes because it can't be. It's who an individual is at their very center... THAT is the signature in the barrier... so good luck getting around that." He snarled punching Jamie hard in the arm, it would bruise but it wasn't an actual attack; more of an annoyed punch as he stomped to the kitchen.

 **"I'm making food then."** He snapped.

 **"It's been ages since I ate."** Jamie just shrugged little at that, though the punch did sting a little.

 **"Okay... three eggs."** Apparently Jakoul does not have Jack's cooking talents.

"Would you like me to cook?" Jamie asked, managing to not be sarcastic. Jakoul growled then sighed.

 **"Yes please."** He almost seemed normal when caged in the house.

 **"So how's the little snot booger you call Roxas doing?"**

"Well enough." Jamie replied evenly as he made some normal steak for them both with fresh fruit on the side. Jakoul sat, tapping the table and thinking of ways to escape the dome. Jamie settled across from him with the meal without another comment. He's aware Jakoul would try anything and everything to escape, but Sandy had taught him the highest tricks of the trade only because he'd begged him to after the confrontation with Malfor. He wanted to do whatever he could to help Jack, even if it meant this.

 **"Damn it Jack, can't you at least wait five minutes after breakfast before fighting me?"** He snarled.

"Considering he doesn't like you... probably not. Although it's not technically breakfast you know... that happens in the morning."

 **"Oh shut up, hey Jack... stop it."** He held his head in pain.

 **"Fuck... is this what Jack has to go through when I'm butting in?"**

"Yup."

 **"Fucking bastard needs to learn his place."** Out of seemingly nowhere he took out a pack of smokes and lit one.

"Could say the same of you. I've dealt with worse sense your imprisonment. You don't intimidate me."

 **"Oh Jamie, always being the sarcastic bastard; no wonder Jack hates you."** He said, moving to leave Jamie alone with his insecurities.

"I wasn't being sarcastic there." Jamie muttered as he cleaned up the plates, shaking his head. He knew better.

 **"Whatever you say, I'm hitting the books."** He meant to find a spell to dissipate the dome but he started to fall asleep instead, it was kind of cute. Jamie watched him, wondering what he expected to find. Seeing as what Sandy knew wasn't in any book on Earth... because, well, Sandy wasn't FROM Earth... Jakoul fell asleep in a pile of books, he might be evil but he was part of Jack, meaning he wasn't all bad... Jamie gently picked him up and tucked him into bed. He might not like that Jakoul was a part of Jack, but that didn't mean he would hurt him in any way purposely unless it was necessary. He loved Jack with all he was. He'd done a lot, he figured, over time to prove his love over and over again... hadn't he? He shook the thought away as he pulled a light blanket over Jack, gently kissing his forehead before leaving the room to tidy up the books. Jack groaned, in control once more.

"Jamie..." He called, fear filling him. Jamie responded to the call, going into the room. Gently touching the bond to reassure Jack that he's fine.

"Why- ... what did I do, say while I was gone from control?" He clutched Jamie's shirt in fear.

"Calm down. Everything is fine, you didn't do anything. I've kept you contained here in the cavern. Jakoul and I barely said two words to one another most of the time. It's alright." Jamie murmured as he held Jack close. Jack smiled, holding Jamie close.

"Ok, I'm sorry if I said anything inappropriate."

"Not at all. Jakoul might not like me, but his words were hardly what I'd consider inappropriate."

"I wish Jakoul didn't break the damn seal I would have been fine if he would stay silent and locked away." Jamie nodded.

"We're not ill-equipped to deal with Jakoul as we were before. A miscalculation on Gale's part to be sure."

"He never fucking shuts up either!"

"I believe that's one of things Jakoul was complaining about earlier actually."

"Really?" Jack smiled deviously.

"He asked me 'Is this what Jack goes through?' and of course I gave him the obvious answer." Jamie replied with a slight smile. Jack giggled.

"Now I know what to do when he tries taking over."

"He's strangely civil. I'll give him that. Even going so far as to saying 'please' when I asked him if he wanted me to cook... apparently he can't... I watched him attempt it."

"Well as long as he can't get out everything's fine."

"Well, technically speaking, neither of you can."

"What? Jamie, I got to go make snow... the children? ROXAS!"

"Calm down. Roxas is with Emma and the others. As for the snow, I have that covered, at least until we can ensure Jakoul won't cause trouble." Jack sighed.

"Okay." Jakoul snores in Jack's head.

"Hey, snore quieter." He only snored louder as if hearing Jack's annoyed growls. Jamie chuckled.

"Let me try something that might help, temporarily."

"Alright then." Jamie gently let his light flow through Jack, he didn't touch the part that was Jakoul so much as create a temporary barrier between the two of them that would at least silence the other for a short time. Jack smiled happily and hugged Jamie. Jamie smiles back.

"Hopefully that will help for a while. I can't guarantee it will last long when he wakes again, but at least you won't have to listen to him snore."

"I'm gonna go read a book." Jack said and left to do just that; inside he wanted to scream, to see his family... his baby boy. His body language showed that, drooping wings, gnashing fangs and eyes full of hurt, pain, hopelessness. Jamie sighed inwardly, he could sense it so he left the cavern to at least let Emma know it was okay to bring Roxas to the cavern again. He's only gone a few minutes really since Emma's home wasn't that far. The barrier, as he'd said, would keep Jack in... but only him. That didn't mean it kept others out. Jamie barely came back in again when Roxas ran ahead of him to tackle Jack ... or more accurately run into his leg which he then proceeded to latch onto.

"Roxas!" He picked him up, hugging him.

"Oh goodness, daddy missed you." He said, snuggling him to death.

"Daddy!" Roxas giggled and huggled Jack while Jamie and Emma watched with a smile.

"Hey kiddo wanna read a book with me?" Roxas smiled.

"Wanna read." Jack smiled, setting him down before he floated up to the top shelf of books, his wings flapping slowly. Roxas watched with a grin.

"Hmm.. no no he's way to young for that one..." His wings appeared, horns sprouting through his facade.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pick one daddy." Roxas said, getting a bit impatient.

"Okay, okay be patient." A trickle of annoyance came from him; Jakoul hated being rushed as much as Jack did. He picked Red Riding Hood.

"Come on sweetie." Jack said as he walked into the other room. Roxas clapped and followed Jack to the other room. Jamie settled into one of two chairs he'd fashioned recently for the main room and Emma takes another. Jack smiled and started to read.

"Her name was Little Red Riding Hood for the red hood her grandma made her; she wore it everywhere. Her mother told her to take the goodies with her to grandma's house and visit and to be careful and don't talk to strangers." He narrated each voice. Roxas smiled, snuggling against Jack as he listened to the story. He paused for suspense.

"...and do you know what she did next?" Roxas looked up at Jack.

"What daddy?"

"She looked at the wolf dressed as the grandmother and said 'oh grandma what big eyes you have'..." He continued to narrate her voice and the wolf's in the exchange that Jamie knew by heart.

"...and the wolf went to eat her but the woods man came in and chopped him to pieces and they all lived a happily ever after."

"Yay!" Roxas clapped happily. Suddenly, like clockwork when the sun went down, **he** awoke and would take over...

"Oh God." Jack winced, shaking; Roxas looked worried.

"Dada." Jamie walked in, he'd sensed Jack's worry and picked up Roxas.

"Your auntie as a treat for you in the other room, go see what it is." He says with an encouraging smile and Roxas runs off. Jamie's smile doesn't leave until Roxas is out of the room.

"He's up, isn't he?" Jack groaned, gnashing and grinding his teeth; clutching the wooden window frame.

"MM hmmM..." Jamie sighed.

"This is like a less pleasant version of Angel's deal." He grumbled a little.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No." He hissed again, similar to Angel's... he would die.

"Alright then, but don't make this a bigger deal than it is. No need to stress yourself out." Jamie replied and left the room. Roxas was fast asleep in Emma's arms, Jamie kissed his little boy gently and she left the cavern with him. Jamie sighed wistfully, but there was no way he would allow Roxas to stay unless he could ensure no harm would come to him while Jakoul was in control... Jakoul wasn't like Angel.

"No, Jakoul no..." He whimpered, fighting him all the way; it would kill me if he didn't let him have control for the night. Jamie returned to the room, but he had no real intention of aiding Jakoul... only did he work to ease Jack's pain with his light. It was the most he was willing to do. Unlike with Angel, Jamie had not the slightest of inclinations to help the other gain any sort of control. Jakoul would have to fight on his own.

 **"Damn it, Jack, would you quit? You're gonna kill us both!"**

"I will not stop, I don't care if it kills me!" Jamie sighed a little. I do though... doesn't mean I want to help but... Jack... at least live for Roxas if not for me. I think... I could... maybe... but Roxas... he still needs you. Jack's eyes widened, pupils shrinking as pain went through him.

"O-Okay..." He groaned in pain as Jakoul was slowly but quickly let in; Jack went limp unresponsive for a couple minutes.

 **"That's much better."** Jakoul said scraping non existent dirt off. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Though he'd a good idea what sort of fight Jack likely put up as much as he remembered from the days of actually having to HELP Angel.

 **"Well you don't know what a pain it is having to fight for your body now do you Bennett?"** He snapped nastily and floated.

 **"Well, I'm gonna work on that barrier see ya."**

"Considering I actually helped Angel... you'd be surprised Jakoul." He replied evenly as the other floated off. Jamie wasn't worried about Jakoul working on the barrier. There wasn't anyway of breaking it. Only Jamie could dispel the actual barrier and if Jakoul wanted him to do THAT... well... there wasn't much chance of that happening actually. Another failure, another day.

 **"Stupid barrier."** Jamie spent the evening going from room to room, doing cleaning. Glaring, he tackled Jamie, choking him.

 **"Open the barrier, now."** Jamie managed to push him off him after a brief struggle.

"Not on your life. Death doesn't scare me, so try a new one." He growled and sliced Jamie's arm open using ice shard.

 **"Do it or Jack here is gonna feel so much pain his eyeballs will bleed."** He snarled. Jamie didn't even flinch at the cut.

"Which would be the same as harming yourself." Jamie replied, barely taking note of the blood as it slowly began to pool.

"Do you honestly think there's anything you can do to force me to undo that barrier? Jack and I were in hell. LITERALLY. You should know that already or have you forgotten it was Death who sealed you in the first place?" He snarled.

 **"Just do it."**

"Or what? Do you honestly think you have anything to threaten me with? Believe me... Death was a good deal worse than you." His eyes reddened considerably, bloody red.

 **"You win this round Bennett, but next time I won't hold back."** Jamie rolled his eyes. Really? What did Jakoul possibly think he could do? Once Jakoul let him up, Jamie iced over the wound to close it before he went to the bathroom to wrap it up. Jack probably wouldn't be happy when he figured out what Jakoul had done, but Jamie couldn't care less. He'd suffered worse at the hands of Death and he was a spirit after all, simple things like this wound weren't really that big of a deal. He'd be healed up again in a matter of days like it hadn't ever happened. Jakoul moaned in anger.

 **"Fucking bastards controlling stuff..."** He floated off into the garden, that was all he could get out to. Jamie made supper, spaghetti and meatballs this time with some garlic bread and buttered mashed potatoes. Annoyed, Jakoul made some new darker creations of ice to the garden; black ice roses. Jack thought that's kind of pretty, within himself; even in such a dark being they could create much beauty... if they tried. When he came out to say that supper was ready, he saw the additions to the ice garden. He looked at them a moment without comment, but he didn't do a thing about them either.

"Supper is ready if you're hungry." It was all he said before going back inside, he'd made sure that Jakoul had finished with his detail on the latest piece before speaking. Jakoul grunted a little, before leaving the rest of the roses crumbled, as he wanted them to; all except one. Jamie settled at the table, having filled his plate of what he wanted and began to eat. Jakoul served himself and went into the other room to get a glass of juice. Jamie didn't attempt conversation but was civil in mannerisms nonetheless. Jakoul was same, but more so than Jamie; he sat a napkin on his lap and kept elbows off the table, eating correctly more so than Jack ever had. After almost half an hour of silence, Jamie finally made a comment.

"You and Angel seem to share one thing. Manners."

 **"Hmm but we're not the same."** He said politely as he ate and cut his steak into small pieces.

"Not by a long shot. It's the only thing you two have in common." He smiled.

 **"Suppose so."** He said before cleaning his plate in the sink and setting it in a drying rack. Jamie did the same thing.

"I suppose were your aims different. We MIGHT get along. Oddly enough." It was the last thing Jamie said for the evening.

 **"Look, we may live together at this moment but it doesn't mean I'll be nice."** Jamie laughed at the notion, apparently finding it amusing; the thought of Jakoul being NICE. Jakoul huffed stressed and sat outside most of the day; truthfully, he didn't wanna terrorize anyone... he just wanted to see the world. Try things, he played with his powers, making beautiful black frost creations... so many things similar to Jack's own work. Jamie watched him work on occasion, but never said anything. One day, Jamie sat outside watching Jakoul before deciding to try something. It was something he'd never done with Jack because, honestly, it wasn't needed. The snow near Jakoul slowly swirled up before forming into what looked like the figure of a lovely woman. A sort of winter siren almost, made entirely of snow, with eyes gleaming white with the power that allowed her to move about. Instead of singing, as one might expect such a lovely thing to do, she instead danced a waltz. Jakoul smiled and created a black iced version of it, it danced the same; it was the first time, seeing Jakoul smile. Not a sneer, a gnarling angry scowl of a smile... it was nothing menacing, a normal smile. Jamie smiled a little, directing the waltzing figure to twirl about in time with Jakoul's creation. It was a strange, unusual sight... the black and pure white dancing about each other. Jakoul was amazed; he looked like a curious child at that moment and created fantasy like creatures to dance with his creation. Jamie echoed his creations with pure snow and frosted ones to dance about with their counterparts. Jamie moved over to get a better view as he controlled his versions. He seemed fascinated with the dance he had started. Jakoul clapped, as if a child full of wonder watching a show and he made blackish dolphins; silver ones to be exact, the ice was turning silver. No longer a pure black. Jamie was a little surprised he could manage that as he sent snow dolphins to frolic with Jakoul's. Jakoul giggled.

"Ee ee" he would say childishly; it was a whole new side of Jakoul uncovered. He was good inside, just he never showed it 'cause of Gale. Jamie seemed quietly amused by this, he settled a few feet away from Jakoul as he continued to control the dance of his creatures. Jakoul giggled and played with the figures; sadly, one touch by his hand killed the white snow, turning it black. Tears gathered.

"Oh." He sat back, scared to touch the amazing beauties Jamie made; he sniffed, he never wanted to destroy such beauty... he hated his colors. He hated black ice... snow, he hated himself so much. Jamie sensed this. His words were quiet.

"You know, you shouldn't hate who you are." He watched the figure that Jakoul had turned into black snow continue to frolic with the others but it was out of his control now.

"You think what you create isn't beautiful? You'd be wrong." Jakoul jolted, standing up.

 **"But look at what I had done! I can only see black now; I always kill beauty... I'm like this because MiM didn't want Jack to have me as a good part of him. I died when he died and so I will be this way... and I hate myself for it everyday."**

"It is black, yes, but black doesn't mean it's not beautiful. There is beauty in what you have created, but it is hard to see it because it is all you have seen. Consider it this way... I find beauty in the snow I create because I couldn't always do this. I always admired beauty I could not create. I know you have seen, as Jack has, the rise and fall of many human artists like Picasso and Da Vinci... both of whom did not see the fruition of what they have wrought. They are renowned names in the world of art, their work said to be of the highest quality... and yet in their day no one said that of them. Why? Because they were used to it. They had seen its like from those two during the time and were no stranger to their type of art, they did not value it and the artists who created it didn't necessarily like their work either. I don't know about Picasso, but I know that Da Vinci wanted to be an inventor, not an artist." Jakoul wanted to bang his head at this.

 **"Look, I don't want to see black my entire life."**

"Who says you have to? You can see what I make, right?" He winced.

 **"I'll never be like Jack, and he'll never forgive me for what I have done to his life, Jamie. I'm a monster. I can't change, just forget this happened... forget about me."** It was sun up, Jakoul's time was up. Jamie considered the words. It was true, Jakoul wouldn't ever be like Jack and he probably wouldn't forgive him... hell he hadn't forgave Angel yet, but that didn't make Jakoul the monster he thought he was. Yeah, he'd killed... but was there a reason? He wasn't pure evil... so... Jamie considered that he needed to talk to Jakoul more. Evil didn't know the meaning of beauty, couldn't appreciate it... but Jakoul... he knew. Jack groaned, having returned into control.

"Jamie."

"Hmm?" Jack shuttered, he felt gross; he hated Jakoul, but if he only knew Jakoul wasn't the monster he was before...

"Something has changed." Jamie murmured quietly before he went off to make breakfast for Jack and then he left to make some snow for a while, while he was out he caught a quick nap before returning to the cavern with a ten foot sandwich for lunch. Jack was starved but he cut the sandwich in half for Jamie to have some; Jakoul seemed to hum a sweet tune within his mind.

"What's got him so happy?"

"We had some fun out with the snow last night." Jamie said. Not sure how much Jakoul wanted him saying. Jack jolted.

"Huh?" He glared and sent it over the bond to Jakoul. Jamie shrugged a little.

"We talked and played in the snow. He can't leave what else do you expect him to do?" Jack snap and growled in anger, Jakoul winced and hid inside the hole. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that.

"What's got you so worked up?" Jack growled, Jakoul actually laughed a normal laugh.

 **"** **Jamie -hehe- he's he's jealous of me ahahahaha!"** Jack growled and punched Jakoul in the gut, making him cough up blood within in the bond; it hurt and he cried in pain now scurrying away from Jack's mental self in fear. Jamie looked at Jack in astonishment.

"Really?" Jack shook his head.

"Am not!" He snapped and floated away from Jamie. Jamie didn't press, but he was sort of inclined to believe the other...

"STOP TRYING TO FAKE IT JAKOUL!" Jakoul winced.

 **"Jack, truly I'm not-"** Jack didn't let him finish as he locked him up as before.

"Don't wanna hear it; not one thing." Jamie almost felt sorry for the other... almost. He hadn't forgotten what Gale and Jakoul had done and he wasn't going to forgive that so easily. Jakoul wasn't Angel, who had just been a repressed part of Jack. In the other room, Jack glared at himself in the mirror; sighing, he brushed his teeth, took a shower and went to bed early. Jamie waited for nightfall and the inevitable. He found this situation very strange... he actually wanted to talk to Jakoul...

 **"Please Jack... if you die Jamie will really miss you; he needs you."** Jack fought him a while longer but relented as he cared for Jamie and Roxas. Jakoul took control, panting as falling into control hurt when Jack fought him. Jamie was unaware of the argument, simply waiting in the other room for Jakoul to appear. Jakoul came in, scared for some reason; he never really felt fear nervous or any such emotions before, it was all new to him so it scared him.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asks gently. This was a first. Jakoul jolted.

 **" 'M scared and I dunno why."** Jamie moved over to him, he really didn't believe he was going to do this... but... what the hell? Things hadn't been normal really since he'd gone and found out Jack wasn't ever human to begin with. He slipped his arms around Jakoul gently, his voice soft and reassuring.

"It's alright. You don't have to be afraid. You're safe here." He sniffed, actually crying; unsure what to do anymore.

 **"I don't know anymore... I don't know what purpose I have now."**

"If I may ask... why did you do what you did the first time? Why did you kill? Why did you bring Gale out in me?"

 **"I... I was full of Jack's anger... hate... uncontrollable feelings, the first time and all that happened after your sister's death... he blamed himself for what happened, Jamie, he blamed himself for a long time. He blamed himself for your sadness, everything for you... he blamed himself for not being there... everything, and it piled and piled... and I used to be his light. Now I'm the dark, and I guess I turned light a little bit... I guess I was sick of being stuck in the hate and it rubbed off on me... that is why I killed."** Jamie sighed.

"I told him it wasn't his fault... why doesn't he ever listen?" He hugged Jakoul close.

"I don't blame you, no one wants to be stuck in something they don't like." Jakoul sniffed.

 **"Jamie... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for everything!"** He started to cry hysterically, a broken cry; one that held so much pain and regret. Jamie doesn't say 'it's okay', because honestly... it isn't. He'd controlled Jack, turned him into a puppet; deliberately hurt him all for his own twisted desire. He couldn't just forgive that, but... he wasn't a monster and he felt a twinge of compassion for the one he saw now. He didn't say anything, he just held him close and let him cry. Jakoul sniffed.

 **"I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done, but I just want you to know... I'm sorry and I love you as much as Jack does... and I promise I'll do everything in my power to help you fight Gale when that time comes."** He was trying to make Jamie feel better. Jamie wasn't sure he could trust Jakoul to keep to that.

"Why did you bring out Gale? You never answered that one." He said after a long moment of silence. Jakoul sniffed.

 **"Because I didn't want to be alone and I wanted Jack to have you. I'm not a complete monster... I know how much he loves you; after a while... I couldn't see, Jamie, what I was doing to you... to Jack. I did some thinking locked up and I regret everything Jamie. I regret everything I did."**

"I see. Well you share that in common with Jack I suppose. He hates being alone... I've lost count how many times I've had to reassure him of that. I don't think you're a monster exactly. Monsters don't care about what they do, they don't care if they're alone or not. Monsters are incapable of feeling... I can't say I trust you or that I ever will... but I believe you when you say you regret it." Jakoul nodded.

 **"I want to earn your trust, honestly I do, and I don't expect you to ever trust me but can we at least try?"** Jamie sighed.

"I won't fault you for at least trying." He smiled.

"Let's start new." He said.

 **"Hi, I'm Jakoul Frost. Jack's light and dark counterpart when full of hate."** He put his hand out to shake. Jamie stared at him a moment before laughing.

"I don't think it works QUITE like that, but good try." He looked down, falling into tears again and left the room he just wanted to try fresh something to build trust... and Jamie had laughed and crushed it. Jamie nearly smacked himself.

"Oh geez... I'm sorry. Don't take that seriously." Jamie groaned, and went after him and hugged Jakoul.

"I know you're trying, but honestly, it doesn't work like that in real life. You can't just start over. Especially not with how long I've known you." He gently tilted Jakoul's head up so that their gazes meet.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try." He sniffed, nodding.

 **"Okay."** He leaned into Jamie's arms, liking the comfort; he'd never got that with Gale. Jamie hugged Jakoul close, suddenly he remembered something he really didn't want to... but a thought occurred to him.

"There was a reason you never took Gales' offer... wasn't there." He said slowly.

"You had no interest in women..." Jakoul sniffed, nodding.

 **"No, I'm-"** He sighed.

 **"I'm in love with Gale, but he'd never probably like me back."**

"I wish I could tell you one way or the other there, but I honestly don't know. You never tried." Jamie said gently. Jakoul sniffed.

 **"Oh, it's day time... it's time to switch. Thank you for at least tying Jamie, Jack may be harder to gain trust from but I sure as hell will try."** Jamie smiled a little.

"Yeah... he will be." Jack grunts, opening his eyes they were blue once more, sapphires; unlike Jakoul's blackish blue which had turned into a dark blue.

"Good morning Snowflake." He said gently, kissing Jack's nose. Jack smiled happily.

"Jamie, I missed having you in my arms." He smiled gently.

"You should know by now love that you need only ask." He kissed Jack lovingly. Jack smiled as he locked lips with Jamie lovingly. Jamie slowly deepened the kiss. How long had it been since they'd had a chance to be alone like this since Roxas had been born? Granted, things weren't perfect, but they were ideal and he trailed his kisses from Jack's lips to his neck as he picked him up and carried him to their room. He intended to take the opportunity they'd been given to have a little fun...


	8. Chapter 8

Jack snoozed for a couple hours and shivered in the pleasure still; he wouldn't be able to walk for maybe a couple hours. Jamie didn't wake up for several hours and even when he did rouse from the sleep he didn't want to move. It was sundown; time for switch, Jack groaned.

"But I don't wanna leave Jamie..." Tears collected.

 **"Please Jack, it's only 12 hours."**

"It's okay Jack, I'll be here when you get back. Promise." He said gently, brushing away the tears. Jack nodded and Jakoul resumed control; he blushed when he realized he and Jamie were naked.

 **"Ahem, ummmm... I'm gonna go get dressed now."**

"Never would have taken you to be the shy type." Jamie replied with a small smile tugging at his lips.

 **"H-HEY!"** His face was freezing cold in a blush.

"Oh God I can't believe... I should have maybe waited..." Jack was laughing at Jakoul's expense the whole time.

 **"Quiet you."** He said, taping Jack's mouth shut within his mind. Jamie shook his head a little.

"I don't know what you're so embarrassed about. I mean, chances are you've had some fantasies about Gale and he and I shared the same body... so I don't see what you're getting worked up about." He squeaked as Jack snickered, remembering having small hints of Gale and Jakoul fantasies; it was kind of amusing for a bit then he got him to stop.

 **"Eeeehhhh, no I haven't..."**

"Your lips might lie, but the rest of you isn't." Jamie replied evenly, just watching him. He scowls and tossed a pillow at Jamie that had managed to find its way on the floor during the 'special' activities. Jamie just chuckles as it fell into his lap. He shook his fist at Jamie and left downstairs to make a sandwich once dressed, 'cause God he felt like something was shoved up his ass and he didn't want to think about it as he made a bltc... bacon, lettuce, tomato, and cheese sauce sandwich. It's about the only thing he knew how to cook or make. Jamie just shook his head and got dressed. He wondered what Jakoul would do if he was with Gale again... He wasn't going to break the seal unless he knew he could handle Gale though. He went downstairs.

"I was wondering. If you could talk to him again... what would you say?"

 **"Who?"** He said, hoping Jamie wasn't talking about Gale because if he was he wasn't sure he could handle talking to Gale; he'd be scared more so for Jack's love.

 **"Hey Jamie I kinda wanna see the little tyke; what did you name him, Rox something?"**

"Roxas, and don't change the subject. I was talking about Gale." He gulped his heart thudded in his chest heavily and hard.

 **"Um no... I wouldn't to talk to him b-because then you'd have to break seal and I don't trust him."** He was lying of course. Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't trust him then how would you be able to love him? I'm not suggesting breaking the seal, I was simply curious as to what you would say." He jolted.

 **"I..."** He sweated more and dropped his plate.

 **"Oh, I'm s-sorry."** He immediately went to frantically cleaning and trying to answer the question; apparently Jakoul was scared of telling Gale his feelings as much as Jack had when Jamie told Jack his. Jamie walked over to him and put a hand over his.

"Calm down. You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to. I'm not going to be mad. I was just curious." He sniffed and sat in the chair after cleaning the mess.

 **"You really wanna know what I'd say?"** He asked, staring straight into Jamie through to Gale and the seal.

 **"I'd say Gale's the most beautiful spirit I'd ever met and smart... funny, and I love him with my entire being of Jack's body and my own mind and heart."** Jamie didn't reply, but there was a faint tremor of shock... despite being sealed, apparently Gale had been paying attention from the confines of his prison. Jakoul sniffed, unsure if he heard or not.

 **"And that's what I'd say if I could to him."** Jamie just nods a little, thinking it over. Jakoul might not have felt it... but he had... He sighed.

 **"I'm making another sandwich then taking a nap."**

"Alright." Jamie wondered what to do. Jakoul finished his sandwich and, as promised, a nap. Jamie went out to spread some snow while Jakoul napped. The idea of separating the two was something that had been playing in his mind. Angel had managed it... why not Jakoul? If that was true... then what about Gale? He didn't bother thinking about the version that was locked up by Angel currently. What if... he decided to try and find a spirit who might be able to help him talk to Gale without actually breaking the seal... and he decided that the best way might be through dreams... who better to help then, than Sandy? He sought the little Guardian out. Smiling, Jakoul dreamed for the first time ever an actual dream; his dream starring him and Gale at a park. Jakoul swinging Gale around in the sky.

 **"F-free spirits... mmm..."** He spoke in his sleep. Jamie shot across the globe, looking for the little spirit as well as keeping an eye out for any dream strands that might lead him to his destination. Sandy was busy walloping Nightmares, for once in his life they actually weren't very deadly; he smiled, waving at Jamie and stopping him by a strand of sand: What's the hurry?

"Oh, hey! I was looking for you. I kind of have a bit of a time limit today on being able to talk... I um... was wondering if you could help me talk to Gale... through a dream I mean." Sandy jumped: You mean sealed Gale...

Jamie nodded, already not liking this idea Sandy replied after a moment: Didn't you just stop a future Gale? I think that's a bad idea, dream talking to him; even through dreams they can escape.

Jamie nodded.

"Not a future one per say, but yes, we did stop a version of him. I need to talk to him. Jakoul is... not like he was the last time he was around. That's why I want to talk to Gale." Sandy was shocked: Jakoul's free?!

He glared: And what do you mean, changed how?

His eyes a slit now as he regarded Jamie.

"Yeah he is. No he's not causing any trouble. That barrier you taught me I've put to good use. He's in the cavern. Well... he's not acting like you'd expect. I mean yeah he's demanded I let him out, but he hasn't hurt me really. After he realized he wasn't able to leave he's only tried once to get me to take it down by force... after that... he's been... moping." Sandy wondered at that: I still wouldn't trust him, but ok I'll let you talk to Gale through a dream.

Jakoul sniffed tears sliding down his cheeks as the dream he wished could be reality was gone.

"Thanks Sandy." Jamie smiled and settled next to the little Guardian, knowing that Sandy would protect him if anything went wrong. Smiling, Sandy doused Jamie with sand: And sleep well.

He monitored the dream whisking him to Gale in what seemed like a dream sand cage. Jamie approached the cage a moment before stepping beyond it to speak to the occupant within.

Jakoul sighed, looking around; he was physically and emotionally drained, a new one for him... for once he'd had an actual dream of his own.

"What do you want." Gale grumbled.

"To talk."

"About?"

"You and Jakoul." Gale didn't respond to that, not looking at Jamie.

"I want to know your thoughts and feelings."

Jakoul numbly sketched a picture of Gale; ever since a couple hours ago he couldn't get him off his mind.

"I donno actually... I... never thought about it." Gale murmured, he was staring off at the bars of his 'cage.' He knew that since it was a dream he could step beyond it but he wasn't going to.

"Did you hear what he said?"

"Yeah... I did. I... I didn't know I was hurting him. I thought I was just hurting Jack with what I did..." His voice trailed off.

Jakoul winced and wondered where Jamie was, he actually was learning how to cook as Jack taught him through his cooking was different style then Jack's own but still pretty good.

"Hmm so I add these spices here and then I cook and flip hamburger meat to 350 degrees..." He asked Jack as he smiled.

"Very good Jakoul alright now we add cheese to our beautiful concoction of meat and garlic and onion."

"So you do care then." Gale was silent.

"Jakoul was my first friend... my partner... how could I not?"

"True, but do you feel the way he does?" Gale went silent again.

"I... don't know..." He said after a long moment.

"Let me know when you do know. I can sense you after all." Gale nodded.

"Jamie... if... even if I did... what do you plan to do?" He asked.

"What's right." He replied with a slight smile before he woke up.

Jack smiled.

"Great job, won't Jamie and Gale be surprised you can cook!"

"Thanks again Sandy." Jamie said before heading back to the cavern.

"I just hope Gale likes it." He said thinking again, Jack smiled.

"I'm sure he'll love it and love you." Jamie is a little surprised when the aroma of food meets him at the entrance.

Seems like Jack's been cooking again.

Yeah... but he's not in control... Jakoul is.

He can't cook.

Well... maybe he can... Jamie stepped further into the home. Jakoul smiled when he saw him.

 **"Surprise! Garlic buttered hamburgers with french fries seasoned with salt pepper and a little extra sauce for flavor."** He said, revealing a large hamburger as big as the plate.

 **"You can save the other half if you want."** Jamie stared at the hamburger.

"I think I might have to... unless you plan to eat it. That is a BIG hamburger..." Jakoul blushed.

 **"W-well, it is my first time cooking..."** Jack had reminded him to make small burgers but apparently that hadn't worked. Jamie smiled and cut the thing in half, using a knife and fork to take a bite.

"Well, for a first time you did amazing. This might be too much to eat all at once but it turned out very well." Jamie replied and dug into the rest of the half of the hamburger happily. Gale watched Jamie devour it, wondering how in the world Jakoul had managed that... Jakoul, who preferred now to be called Jak, snickered.

 **"Aww shucks, I didn't make it on my own you see Jack helped me."**

"I know that Jack knows how to cook so you learned from the best." Jamie replied between bites. Jak smiled.

 **"Well, um, I wouldn't say I'm any good at cooking... but Jack's is better."**

"Hey, no picking up THAT habit from Jack okay? Just take the compliment and leave it at that." He blushed.

 **"W-well... never really had a compliment on my food before."**

"Well, you don't cook much so that's to be understood, just don't pick up his habit okay? I'm not going to tell you something's good if it's not." He nodded.

 **"O-Okay."** he smiled.

 **"Sun up aww... and I didn't even get to eat my dinner."**

"How about we save it for tomorrow then. I'm sure it will still be good." Jamie said and set it away for later, part of his is still left too, he just wasn't hungry enough to eat THAT much of what had been a gigantic hamburger to begin with. Jakoul smiled.

 **"I'll see you at sundown."** He winked to Gale; Jack groaned.

"My head hurts but I hope Jakoul cooked well." Jamie nodded.

"Well enough. Did you have fun teaching him?"

"Not at first, we fought a bit; then he told me he didn't know how to cook so I helped him."

"Interesting, I thought that's how my own conversation was going to go." Jamie said without thinking before realizing he hadn't said anything about having plans to talk to Gale... oops. Jack looked at Jamie, eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean your conversation?" He said, not liking this; he only trusted Jakoul so much right now, he wasn't ready for Gale to come into the picture at all. Jamie gulped. Opps...

"Ah... I uh... talked to Sandy..." The fork Jack had been holding snapped.

"And?" Jak hid inside the hole, he wanted to help but he'd most likely cause trouble than help...

"He... wasn't happy about my request to him... but he did help." Jack glared but eased up after a moment.

"And what did he say?" They both knew he meant Gale.

"Well, he didn't know how he felt. That's mostly all he had to say... and that he didn't know he was hurting Jakoul." Jack nodded.

"Well, so he's unsure if he loves Jak or not." He smiled as he remembered Jakoul telling him to call him that.

"Yeah... he's pretty unsure about the whole thing. He's been thinking over the events and stuff. He's at least sorry he hurt Jakoul with what he did. He didn't mean to do that."

"Well, it's a start for them." He heard Jak crying.

"Oh, the poor thing. He's crying Jamie, he literally blames himself for everything I hated one way or another... and when he was filled and then unfilled with hate he regretted every bad thing he did." Jamie winced a little. Jack sighed.

"Jak... Jak please calm down." All he could hear were pained, wracked sobs; it made Jack cry a little without meaning to.

"Jakoul... please... calm down." Jamie said gently. He sniffed.

 **"I'm sorry... d-did I ruin dinner?"** Jack was actually crying because his feelings were as much connected to Jak as Jack was to him.

"No, sweet little thing, it's not your fault." Jack said, whispering as he was his light and he was hurt; he couldn't help being that Jakoul from before, that was Jack's hate that filled him. Anger, sadness... everything that he had been through in one go.

"No, you didn't ruin dinner... but now Gale is worried for you."

 **"It's nothing, tell him I'm fine."** Once it was silent on his end, Jack spoke.

"He really is a sweet person Jamie, I wish that I didn't fill him with my emotions of hate. I wish I didn't do that to him... he was light... he turned dark and he's light now once more. I think we should find a way to give them separate bodies... anyways how's Roxas doing?" Jamie nodded.

"That was something I was thinking on, but I don't know how we can. Roxas is good, I checked on him when I was out."

"He learn anything new?... We should really do that for them, then they have a life of their own but I don't honestly trust Gale all that much yet."

"He doesn't blame you."

"But I trust Jak now and and it's not fair he doesn't get to see the sun at all or stay awake as long as he wants to." Jamie nodded.

"I know. We need to find a way." Jack nodded.

"Well, let's see how well he's cooked these." He took a bite and smiled.

"Well he's passed." Jamie smiled a little.

"He can cook, he just needs a cookbook I think." Jack chuckled.

"Yes, but he did well for his first time cooking; he only needed to make the patties smaller." Jamie nodded.

"Obviously if we're going to grant Jakoul his own body we're going to need help... but who could we go to who wouldn't just automatically turn us down due to what he did?" Jack thought for a really long time.

"Ummm, not very many." Jamie nodded sadly.

"I just had a hard time convincing Sandy for just a conversation last night... not going to be many who would be willing to help."

"B-But if we can convince them he's changed... maybe they will help him!" Jack thought of how to do so.

"Good luck with that. Who would have the ability though to grant his wish?" Jack gasped.

"Mom." He looked to Jamie.

"She'd never grant his wish, but she'd grant mine if I truly show her he's changed."

"Mother Nature? Hmmm... well, it's worth a shot."

"We'll go tomorrow." Jak whined.

"I mean tonight."

"No time like the present as they say." Jack smiled and finished his hamburger, or at least half.

"I'll save the other half for Jak." He put it in the fridge as leftovers. Jamie nodded thoughtfully as he left the cavern. He was going to take the barrier down but to do that he needed to be next to it. Jack sighed.

"Jak, hey buddy; just hold tight." He looked outside.

"It's only 5:00..." He looked back at Jamie and nodded for the barrier to be pulled down. The barrier shimmered before it came down. Jamie headed off to Emma's place to talk to her and ask her to keep an eye on Roxas as they went off to talk to Mother Nature. Jack shivered, Jak was enjoying the sights; gasping and asking questions.

"Wait wait... whoa, whoa hold up! You don't know what outside is like?"

 **"I don't but the other Jakoul did... the hate one did; I don't remember anything when he left me."** He answered meekly. Jack felt kind of bad for Jak on this.

"Jak, don't worry; you'll see outside soon enough and won't have to worry about that anymore." Jamie followed Jack, oblivious to the conversation between the two.

He has the power to... I'm sure he won't be able to resist eventually.

Jamie nodded mentally, it was something he'd been thinking about and Gale just confirmed it. There was little doubt in his mind that eventually Jakoul would want to free Gale, but it was a matter of when... The question was, could Gale be trusted? Jack smiled, flying into the palace of nature; Jamie followed behind, there was no question Jakoul wasn't the same... but Gale? Jack hugged and gave his mother a loving greeting.

"H-hey mom, c-can we talk?"

"Of course dear. It's good to see you and I saw you brought your mate along too." He nodded, blushing as she said 'mate.'

"You see, it's kind of something very important we talk about." Jamie flushed as well, but she only smiled at them both.

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"You see... um you remember Jakoul, right?" He hoped she didn't hate him too much.

"Yes." She replied evenly.

"Mom... it wasn't his fault that he came out that way... that Jakoul from before was full of my hate and anger he was my light before this; he's changed and I want him be able to start over as a whole person, his own person."

"You're asking me to create him his own form then." He nodded.

"Exactly." Jak jolted, Jack could feel his fear of this... and of what she would say next.

"I see... and you wish this for him?" Jack looked at Jamie, he felt Jak's fear.

"Yes I do." Jamie nodded. She frowned slightly but nodded.

"Very well." Jack gently patted Jak's head mentally.

"It's ok Jak." Mother Nature created what looked like a vine version of the orb that Bunny had helped them create. Jack tilted his head as he observed this.

"Uhh... well, that's different, reminds me of the life cradle."

"It is one, but different of course. Each one is different for the type of spirit that creates it. All you have to do, Jack, is touch it." Jack nodded, walking up the orb of vines; he touched it and then unimaginable pain went throughout his entire body. Jak screamed in fear and slight pain as bright light left Jack like a bullet into the orb; Jack fell on his butt holding his middle, tears of pain coming as it hurt so much. Mother Nature knelt next to Jack.

"There now, you won't feel a thing ever again from him. If you wish, you may take it with you." Jack nod, panting; he picked up the glowing orb that turned a blue color with a white aura around it.

"Jak, can you hear us?" It flickered like a light bulb.

"Two for yes one for no." It flickered twice.

"Ok he can hear us."

"Cool. Let's take him home then." Jack smiled and picked Jakoul up.

"Now what about Gale?" He whispered, not so sure about him. Mother Nature looked over at Jamie who nodded and she created a second, that he touched. Jamie took up the orb, which hadn't changed, that was now Gale.

"Ready when you are." Jack smiled and took off with Jakoul who meekly tried to start conversation with Gale. Gale replied shyly in return of the wordless communication. Jak giggled and his orb looked red, like he was blushing. Jack chuckled at this.

 **"So... ummm when we get bodies... w-what are you planning to dress like?"** He knew that they'd be naked the day they were born or that they might be like Jack and Jamie upon emerging were since they were once a part of them, now not.

I... don't know yet... I kind of liked the kilt honestly... Gale replied after a moment's silence.

 **"Really?"** Jak tried to remember the kilt.

 **"Oh yeah, that Angel fellow... I kind of liked that jacket and the jeans and hat."** he remembered that look, he glowered.

 **"He did sort of taunt me... I kind of disliked him."**

He was a bit of a tease wasn't he?

 **"Quite."** Jak snickered.

 **"Jack really hates him; gets jealous a lot."**

Why would he be jealous? I mean yeah Angel is a tease... but the guy's loyal to a default. He snickered.

 **"Well I'm not sure."** Jakoul moved his orb about and nearly rolled into a table.

 **"Geez how do we move without rolling away?"**

No idea... Hey Jack! Gale tried seeing if he could talk to Jack directly. All Jack got was a insistant and annoying tapping sound; his wings twitched in annoyance.

Darn... guess he can't hear me.  Jak tried as well with the same result.

 **"Nope, guess not."**

That stinks. Jak sighed.

 **"Well, guess we wait here 'till we grow appendages."** Gale made a sound of agreement. Jakoul started to laugh for no apparent reason; Gale was silent. Jamie set Gale's orb in the nursery. Having no other place to put it.

"It just occurred to me... we never asked her how long it would take them or what they would be." Jack looked at both orbs as he set Jakoul's nearby.

"That is true, let's tell them that... but I think they figured that out."

"Well, if they didn't, they just heard you." Jamie replied. Jak gasped.

 **"OH MY GOSH! WE CAN CHANGE OUR FORMS!?"**

No... I think what they said was that our forms won't be that of frost spirits... hmmm, wonder what I'll be then... Jak thought for a long time.

 **"I don't know but I always felt lighter than a feather, maybe I'll be a light spirit."**

Or a wind spirit. Then you could LITERALLY push Jack around... he he he... Gale knew it was a bit of a lame joke, but he couldn't help making it. Jakoul snapped.

 **"No! I won't! Not ever again and you need to truthfully tell them that you're sorry."** He was now not in the mood to talk to Gale; he rolled away. Gale whimpered. It had just been a joke...

"Hey... where does Jakoul think he's going?" Jamie asked. He'd been sitting next to Gale and hadn't caught the exchange. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

 **"Of all the rotten things... thinking I'd still push them around... Well Gale can go fall in a pit of his own anger for all I care."** He grumbled as the orb glowed red hot.

"Whoa... Jakoul looks pissed; wonder what happened."

"Yeah... so do I... if I didn't know any better whatever happened ticked off Jakoul but made Gale cry." Jamie said, motioning to Gale's orb, it was a deep blue now. Jack frowned.

"I wonder what the hell ticked Jakoul off enough to make Gale cry."

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'd say." Gale whimpered in his orb, silently crying. I just was trying to make him laugh... he must hate me now... It was all he could think, and the more he thought about it the darker blue his orb became.

"Ah geez... I think he's getting worse... Gale... come on now... please don't." Jack picked up Gale and hushed him.

"There, there don't cry Gale; there's nothing to be sad about."

He hates me... Gale cries, he doubts either will hear him but it's all he can do at the moment. Jack petted Gale's orb handing him off to Jamie.

"Try to assure him while I try to find out what's wrong with Jakoul." Jamie nodded, rubbing his hands along the orb as he tried to figure out what it was that was wrong with Gale. He closed his eyes, concentrating, trying to make that connection... after a while he figured he managed something as he could hear Gale weeping... it was faint but...

Gale?

J-jam -hic- ie?

Jack looked down at the red glowing orb and tried to communicate with Jakoul.

"Hey, Jakoul... come on; don't be mad. Tell me what's wrong." Jakoul glowed redder.

 **"** **BACK OFF! I'M ANGRY I DON'T WANNA TALK TO THE ORB WHO STILL WANTS DESTRUCTION!"** Jack held up his arms in defeat.

"Oh whoa! Okay, okay... I'll talk to you later then when you've calmed down okay?" He left Jakoul there to cool off.

Gale, what's wrong?

I -hic- just tried to... make a joke... he hates me now! Jamie couldn't get anything more out of the orb as it sobbed. Jamie sighed a little and walked over to Jack.

"Well, did you get anything useful from him?"

"No, just burned myself is all and he thinks Gale wants to destroy us and he's very overprotective now."

"Hmmm... well Gale said something about a joke... and Jakoul hating him... that's all I could get."

"And I really doubt Jakoul hates him." Jack said, smiling knowingly.

"I doubt that too, but he obviously believes it."

"Well then they just need to talk things out." He said as he went and grabbed a blue and sad Jakoul and setting him next to Gale again.

 **"Huh?"** Jakoul wondered why Jack had picked him up.

"Yeah... hey!" This time it was Gale who had rolled away and Jamie had to chase after him. Jack sighed.

"Jakoul, Gale's really sad; he thinks you hate him." Jakoul jolted at that.

 **"WHAT?! WHY WOULD HE THINK THAT?!"** Jack didn't really hear him but he understood the feelings he felt from the orb.

"Because you were mad at him; well I don't think you meant any of what you said while mad but you really need to tell him you aren't mad and are sorry." Jakoul's orb dimmed.

 **"I suppose so."** Gale had stopped crying, but he was still very sad.

"Come on, be reasonable, he probably just over reacted is all." Jamie said quietly to Gale as he took the orb back over to where Jakoul's was and set him back down. Jakoul truthfully didn't mean to hurt Gale's feelings; he'd just overreacted.

 **"Mmm... Gale? I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you. I'm just sorry... I just don't want to think about what happened before against Jack and Jamie. I regret everything I did to them and the j-joke... right? Ok... well I didn't really find it all that funny is all and Gale I'm just so sorry I made you feel the way you did just now. I'm not used to jokes yet."** Gale sniffed.

I'm s-sorry... I didn't m-mean to up -hic- set you. W-was j-just trying to be... friendly.  Jakoul sighed.

 **"I didn't mean to be that upset, I'm sorry pal. Let's start over and maybe think of what our bodies will look like or what spirit we'll be."** Gale sniffed.

O-okay. He fell silent for a while, but at least his orb wasn't the dark blue it had been. He was still upset, but not nearly as much. Jakoul thought for a long time.

 **"I think I'll be a light sprite. I can turn small and invisible and have power over dreams and light itself..."** He said, thinking of his looks.

Sounds like you...  Gale said after a moment's thought. Jakoul glowed brightly.

 **"Y-you really think so?"**

Yeah. I do.  Gale replied. Trying to imagine what he would be.

I... think I might be a water spirit.

 **"Really why?"** Jakoul could see Gale as a water spirit but sometimes he was fiery like a fire spirit.

 **"I think you could be both a fire and a water to me."**

T-two? If Jakoul could smile he would, he glowed a warm aura.

 **"Yeah."** Gale's orb turned a faint pink.

"Would you look at that. " Jamie said with an expression of curiosity. Jack chuckled, kissing Jamie as he pulled him into the other room so they could be alone.

 **"S-so what color would your eyes be then?"** Jamie followed all too willingly as he returned the kiss.

I think they might be an amber... what do you think? About yours I mean. Jack smiled.

"Mmm, Jamie... I think I wanna try something." He closed the nursery's door. Jakoul blushed a pinkish red.

 **"Umm, I don't know maybe a ocean blue or a gold caramel color."**

"What did you have in mind?" Jamie asked quietly, curious.

Hmmm... I think the ocean blue is most likely for you.

Jack smiled.

"Let's undress and find out..."


	9. Chapter 9

Jakoul glowed brightly suddenly.

 **"UH GALE ... GA-GALE! I'M SCARED WHAT'S HAPPENING!"** A crack started to appear on Jakoul's orb bright white light seeping through.

 **"OW! IT HURTS OOOOOWWW!"**

Jamie chuckled a little.

"Let's get to the bedroom first though, just in case." He replied with a smile.

I... I don't know! Calm down... m-maybe y-you're j-just ready... s-so y-you're coming out... Gale's orb rolled out of the way a little, his orb glowing with uncertainty and excitement... he couldn't wait to see what Jakoul looked like!

 **"OH MY GOD THIS HURTS!"** There was a loud pop and on the floor, in all his glory, was Jakoul. He had blonde swept up hair, one green ocean blue eye and his left was a caramel colored gold. He had freckles upon his cheeks and nose and a thin, feminine like frame.

"Oh... oh... w-whoa..." He tried standing up, but it was really strange to him.

"'W-whoa!" He fell on his ass almost immediately.

"G-Gale... I h-have hands... I've got eyes... a body... I GOT A BODY!" Gale's orb simply glowed in excited happiness, but even as he was thrilled for Jakoul he didn't emerge from his protective shell. Jakoul crawled over to Gale.

"Gale... how come you didn't hatch with me?" He picked him up.

I... don't know. Was the quiet response. Jakoul scowled.

"M-maybe you have to think about it more and maybe you'll hatch." There was a slight pink tint to the orb, it couldn't be helped. It wasn't the same when Jamie had held him.

M-maybe ... If he were honest with himself... it was very distracting to be held by Jakoul but he wasn't going to say so. Smiling Jakoul sighed.

"Well until then you got me, eh... oh crap I gotta find clothes!" Neither Jack or Jamie heard the knock of course, since there were silencing spells on the doors upstairs.

Gale's orb turned an even darker pink. He hadn't even thought of that! If he'd hatched when Jakoul did... oh boy... oh boy... Jakoul sighed and decided maybe later, instead he went downstairs again and sat on the couch after learning control of his legs, which took him 30 minutes to master.

"Hmm, Gale how long do you think they'll be up there and how long 'till you hatch?"

Knowing them... a few hours at least... depends on what Jack has in mind. I don't know how long it will be until I hatch. Jakoul smiled.

"Oh well, let's just think of what your body will look like and w-watch... um what did Jack call that movie about the mermaid who sings and wants more stuff to add to her hoarding stuff pile?" He looked.

"Oh, Little Mermaid." He picked up the dvd and put it in, pressing play; he'd figured out technology long before Jack did by observing Jamie.

D-don't you th-think you sh-should f-find some clothes f-first?

"Nah, I don't know where they keep clothes plus don't wanna be dressed like Jack or Jamie, too weird." Jakoul said as he watched the mermaid sing "Part of Your World."

T-there's a robe in the closet over there... J-jamie kept them from the time of dealing with Death... Gale's orb continued to darken in terms of pink and continued to slowly with the passing moment. It was one thing to be held by Jakoul but now that he remembered that he was naked and then the prospect of being so close to him while he was... Gale's orb had gone from a light shade to looking like he was a large piece of bubblegum now and even that was darkening. Jakoul smiled.

"Perfect." He sort of looked like Roxas in a way with the hood of the robes up. Gale's orb seemed to start returning to a more normal color after Jakoul had dressed. Hours later, Jack smiled happily after having what he wanted.

"Ahhh, that was so nice but I do miss Roxy. Oh well, let's see how the orbs are doing."

"Mmmm, we should try new things more often." Jamie agreed and slipped back into his clothes. He was sore from it, but he didn't mind it too much really. As Jack reached the bottom of the stairs he gawked at the full body Jakoul wearing a black hooded robe; Jamie's robe to be exact. He saw the teen was holding Gale in his arms and watching the Little Mermaid.

"Well... don't see that every day." Jamie commented from behind after a moment. Jakoul jumped, turning around; the most beautiful ocean blue and amber met their eyes.

"Whoa talk about a cute bod Jakoul." Jack snickered; as Jamie hit him for the comment Jakoul blushed.

"Ummm... nothing really I'm just waiting for Gale to appear, he's taking a bit longer and I'm scared."

"Why should you be?" Jamie asked before Gale could. Why was Jakoul scared? He'd never known anything to scare Jakoul.

"B-Because what if what if he's stuck like this? What if I never get to see Gale's face ever again..." He started to tear up at the possibilities.

"WHAT IF WHAT IF I NEVER GET TO KISS HIM!" He blushed crimson after saying that as did Jack.

"Um Jakoul... it just takes time to grow; how long did it take you?" He started to think.

"I can't actually tell time yet." Jack sighed.

"Oi, I forgot you guys got brains of a pigeon when you first come out."

"HEY!" Gale's orb turned a vivid pink. Jakoul wanted to... What? Jakoul covered his mouth after having said that.

"Um..." He sat down, ignoring them now as Jack snickered.

"Jamie, I think he loves Gale more than anything... as does Gale. Let's help them find each other hmm?" He says quietly.

"Shouldn't we at least wait until Gale hatches before doing that though?" Jamie says in a low tone so Jakoul doesn't hear.

"Of course, I'm gonna cook dinner and see if Jakoul likes it; after all he doesn't have tastes quite yet." Jamie smiles a little, Gale's orb was a shade of pink for the rest of the evening. Jakoul poked Gale.

"Gale... Gale...? GALE!" He finally screamed an inch from the orb as if it wasn't loud enough.

What? Oh... did I fall asleep... sorry.  Jakoul huffed.

"Sleeping... how can you sleep in this thing?" He said, not actually having that much experience within the bubble at the time he was hatched.

Like any normal person I suppose... I'm quite comfortable and it's nice and warm in here.  Gale replied without thinking. Smiling Jakoul snuggled the orb.

"It's nice and warm out here too but you're right, your orb's a bit warm." He said, hugging him tightly to his chest.

It is? I guess I wouldn't know since I'm not out there... Gale replied, but the orb gave a soft hum. As if in approval as Jakoul hugged him. Jakoul hummed a song Jack always sung for odd reasons when he was still in Jack; it calmed him down so he thought it might calm Gale, his voice was melodic like an angel. It seemed to work for a little while, then the orb shook.

P-put m-me down! I... I think it's happening! Ow! This does hurt!  Jakoul gasped.

"Gale... you coming?!" Jakoul said amazed eyes bright with wonder as he set the orb down.

OW! Damn it!  The orb split, Gale tumbled out, curled up. He had dark silver hair that was tussled a little like Jack's, his build was slightly more muscular than Jack's, but he was the same height as Jamie... or would be when he stood up. Amber eyes peered around shyly, silver flecks in them; he tried to take in his new surroundings. His expression a mix of wonder and shyness. Jakoul didn't know what to say at the moment but blushed as Gale, to him, looked like a godly beautiful figure.

"H-hi." Gale said quietly as his eyes locked on Jakoul and he gaped a moment before shutting his mouth and blushing. Jamie moved first and draped a blanket over Gale. Jakoul blushed crimson.

"Yeah... hello." Jamie shot Jack a look that says 'don't laugh' but at the same time he's obviously trying hard not to himself. Gale clutched the blanket around himself, grateful for the cover as he slowly uncurled himself and looked around. Taking in his surroundings. Jakoul sat next to Gale.

"Woah wicked eyes... or whatever wicked means in a good way." Gale flushed deeper.

"I have some clothes for you if you like." Gale nods and slowly stands up. Jamie is there to help steady him as he stumbled a little but after a moment he found his balance and followed Jamie from the room. He felt better around Jamie... though maybe that's because he and Jamie had once been one.

"Sooo liking your new bod?" The room became awkward.

"Uh yeah but um... how are you feeling inside?" Truthfully. Jack felt empty inside; like a piece of his soul was ripped away but in time, with love and affection, he wouldn't feel it.

"You and Jakoul seem to be adjusting well."

"Yeah... well, it's not too new I guess... but it's still wonderful." Gale picked out a set of clothes from the closet with Jamie's help and then Jamie left the room to let him dress in peace. When Gale came down again he's dressed in a midnight blue hoodie and a black kilt. He looked a little nervous too. Jak blushed.

"Well um how are you and Jamie fairing?" Jack smiled.

"Really well."

"No offense Jakoul, but it's nice having my thoughts to myself again." Jamie commented, Gale didn't seem to care; he's fidgeting a little nervously. Jakoul sighed.

"I understand what you mean."

"There's some things you want to have all to yourself after all." Jamie commented, though the brief look he gave Jakoul said what his comment doesn't, that he meant what Jakoul felt for Gale. Jakoul looked at the floor his face changing colors, from porcelain white tanned to red and maybe a little blue from lack of oxygen even though he didn't need to breathe, but he felt like he did; same for Gale. Gale flushed, this was all so new to him. He hadn't said anything since coming in... he was very self conscious all of the sudden. Even though dressed he still felt... not awkward really but nervous around Jakoul. Jakoul felt the same.

"Ummmm let's try to find out what our favorite things are hmm?" He was still as nervous as Gale. God he looks gorgeous...

"Sounds like a good idea. I know I kinda liked that movie we were watching." Gale said.

"That's a start. Let's get you something to eat." Jamie warmed up the hamburger that neither he nor Jack had finished. Gale eagerly took a portion of it. Wanting to try for himself the first thing Jakoul had made himself. Jakoul blushed as he realized it was the burger he'd made.

"Uhh..." He didn't know really what to say as he sat down and watched the movie.

"T-this is f-fantastic! " Gale exclaimed quietly, flushing after he realized what he'd said. Jakoul blushed.

"I-it was nothing r-really." He smiled. Gale just smiled shyly as he blushed. He didn't move the hair that fell in front of part of his face as he continued to eat the rest of the hamburger. His eyes shining with joy at his first meal. Jakoul just kept thinking... Gorgeous... gorgeous. Kiss him... Jakoul blushed more and went from the room least he act on what he was thinking. Gale almost finished the meal, but he had noticed that Jakoul had left.

"Was it something I said?" He asked Jamie quietly. Jamie shook his head.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then... why did he leave?"

"I don't know, but I bet I could find out for you. Just finish your meal hmm?" Gale nodded while Jamie went to the other room.

"Jakoul?" Jamie said quietly. He was fairly sure that he knew the answer to Gale's question, but he wanted to speak to him. Jakoul jumped like a skittish horse.

"U-um, hi." His face was still red as an apple. Jamie gave him a bit of an understanding smile even as he voiced his question.

"Everything okay?" He stepped a little bit back.

"Y-yes I'm f-fine."

"You seem a little nervous. Anything I can help with? I promise that anything you tell me will not leave this room. You have my word on that." If it was possible, he blushed even more red.

"U-um you you promise?" Jack was busy assuring Gale that it wasn't him that made Jakoul leave the room.

"Maybe he's experiencing the first time to go to the bathroom." Jamie shifted a little to block sound from the bond.

"I promise not even Jack will know. I just want to help."

"Y-you think?" Gale stuttered a little, uncertain. He realized he hadn't really experienced that himself just yet... even though the common knowledge of what to do was there. Jakoul shifted.

"O-okay I... y-you know h-how I told you I love Gale? W-well I left the room 'cause I really want to k-kiss him so badly and claim him as mine so much." He said, eyes closed; thinking and seeing it.

"I see... well I don't think Gale is going to admit to anything any time soon. Why don't you try kissing him and see what happens after that hmm?" Jakoul's eyes bulged at the simple thought.

"No, no! Not yet, I don't even know if he likes me back!"

"I think it's kind of obvious he does... but I'm not sure he knows it. Jakoul... I've been watching you BOTH since you were given your own bodies and I know Gale. Though it's really weird to see him being so shy." Jakoul's heart thumped heavily.

"H-He does l-like me t-that way..."

"Pretty sure. He was never self conscious before." Jakoul smiled but wasn't sure if he should act on it.

"A-alright... I'll try; m-maybe if Jack helps me make dinner again tonight... and I'll talk to him alone..."

"I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind pitching in, but I think you two should spend dinner alone. I know Jack's been wanting to see Roxas. It's the perfect excuse." He was thankful for Jamie being understanding.

"T-thank you." Jamie smiles a little.

"Thank me later. I'll talk to Jack about supper. Anything you want specifically?" Jamie asked the question as he was turning to the door, realizing he had almost forgotten to ask that.

"Tell Jack spaghetti." Jamie chuckled a little and nodded. He went back downstairs, Gale had finished the hamburger off and was sitting on the couch staring at the movie Jakoul had started playing earlier as the DVD had automatically repeated it. Jamie almost laughed as he noticed Gale was curled up and yet leaning forward as he listened to the song "Kiss the Girl" with rapt attention. Jakoul walked in and nearly died at the song as he felt the need to kiss Gale so much at the moment but he'd wait until dinner, which Jack was making right then.

"THE INGREDIENTS NEED MORE POWER!" Jack cried as he found his special spice rack key and unlocked his special spices rack with an assortment of honey and sugars.

"Now don't go overboard Jack." Jamie said as he'd quickly talked to Jack about what Jakoul had said about the supper, but as he had promised, he said nothing about what Jakoul had said about Gale... not that he needed to if Jack could still feel a connection to Jakoul like Jamie did with Gale. It was faint, but clear.

"I was already ahead of you, as I can only feel faint feelings, but when it comes to food I hear him loud and clear."

"Guess that makes us opposites there... I know what Gale's feelings are... but nothing about his tastes in food." Jamie murmured so only Jack heard him... not that Gale is paying any attention.

"Well tell the boys to wash up cause dinner will be ready in a couple minutes." Jack said after having already set up the pasta and was now dumping the hot water out; leaving the noodles in. The sauce was ready to go on the spaghetti and the meatballs were in a separate pot in case anyone wanted to add them. Jakoul shifted from foot to foot, shaking a little.

"H-Hey Gale, are y-you watching the mermaid m-movie?" He sat next to Gale. Gale nearly lept out of his skin, when he turned; he hadn't expected anyone to suddenly be next to him. That it was Jakoul made him go from being surprised to flushing all over again.

"Y-yeah... i-it's a good m-movie."

"Supper's ready you two!" Jamie called he'd set the plate and settled most of the spaghetti on one plate. A sort of "Lady and the Tramp" type thing and then, before Jack could protest, he'd pulled him out of the kitchen and out of the cavern towards Emma's.

"What the hell Jamie?" Jack said as he pulled him out. Jakoul looked in the room; he winced. All alone now...

"H-Hey Gale... dinner's ready." He was still skittish. Gale smiled a little and paused the movie, apparently he was really enjoying it. Though he paused it on a really odd scene as it was moments as Eric was about to ram into Ursula.

"Great! Smells good!" He headed for the dining room table. He was more than eager to try new food and it helped him be less nervous around Jakoul. He didn't notice they were alone.

"We're going to see Roxas." Jamie said with a smile as he tugged Jack from the cavern's door to Emma's.

"B-but I wanted to finish the entree." Jakoul dug in, trying to figure out how to use a fork once more.

"You let them worry about that. Jakoul wants to be alone with Gale right now. Let's give them a little time." Gale looked at the fork curiously before he picked it up various ways, finding the correct way to be most comfortable as he dug into the meal though he was wondering why it was all on one plate. He didn't question it. Jakoul mimicked him with the fork; eating it he looked up.

"Oh, meatballs; let's put some in the spaghetti." He said as he grabbed the plate of them; they were meant to put in the spagetti.

"You mean they go together?" Gale asked, his fork half way to his mouth. Jakoul smiled.

"Yep." He slurped up the pasta; the dinner went by and the candle that was lit at the table was very useful. A string of spaghetti was connected to the two, both slurping one end until they kissed, in a way; Jakoul blushed smiling. Gale froze the moment his lips brushed Jakoul's, he flushed as red as a tomato and hastily glanced away. Jakoul smiled and, using his fork, rolled the last meatball towards Gale. Gale smiled a little shyly at him in return. Jak, in the end, couldn't take it and locked lips with Gale. Gale froze for only a second this time before relaxing into the kiss. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he liked every moment of it. Jakoul kissed a little deeper gently licking his lips for entry. Gale hesitated only a fraction of a moment before allowing it. A whimper rose in his throat the moment Jakoul's tongue met his, he flushed crimson but he couldn't help it... Jakoul pulled him close to his body.

"Gale I... I've wanted to sa-say something f-for a really long time. Ever since we met... a-and when we were full of hate I w-was b-blind to s-seeing that but w-when things numbed down I-I finally noticed my feelings and I j-just wanted to s-say I love you very much Gale and want to spend my life with you." Gale listened, flushing a deeper shade.

"R-really?" He squeaked. Jak smiled.

"Y-yes, ever since then." Jakoul said as he leaned in for one more kiss. Gale threw his arms around Jakoul then, happily kissing him back; when it ended he was breathless and more red than any ripe cherry.

"I-I... h-have t-t-to c-confess... I... I always f-felt it. B-but I w-was t-t-to s-scared t-to s-say anything." He flushed as much now with shame as with happiness.

"I... used those women t-to t-take out m-my frustration... b-but... I..." He trailed off, staring down at the mostly empty plate now.

"It was you I l-loved." He almost whispered, his tone quiet.

"That's beautiful Gale, I love you so much." Jakoul giggled hugging him. Gale just flushed, happy that Jakoul loved him and a little surprised the other spirit didn't seem to hold it against him that he'd basically used those prostitutes because he'd been so enamored with Jakoul but hadn't been able to say it, because of fear of what the other would think. He flushed a deeper red.

"I... ah... think I was... s-showing off... h-hoping t-to e-entice y-you... didn't w-work though then." Jakoul blushed.

"W-well I was just trying to impress you the whole time."

"I-impress m-me? I w-was th-thinking the w-wh-whole t-time you were out of m-my le-league..." Gale said, staring at him with wide eyes that weren't entirely as innocent as they could be. Jakoul smiled.

"That's exactly what I was thinking of you when I met you; scared you wouldn't like me that way... but I do Gale and I always will love you." He said, tugging him closer to the couch and laying down with him on his chest.

"Let's finish this movie first." Gale flushed at the implications of that simple phrase, but didn't argue as he snuggled into Jakoul happily. His heart pounding, as it had been ever since he had first laid eyes on Jakoul's lovely form... even as he enjoyed the movie his thoughts had drifted from it to thoughts of Jakoul and all the things he'd fantasized... which meant that by the time Ariel was kissing Eric at the wedding scene he was flushed. Jakoul smiled snuggling Gale close. I love him so much... is this what Jamie meant of love? Gale was a little nervous as the credits rolled, but he found that he didn't actually care about that... Why should he? He loved Jakoul and was loved in return... it didn't seem to matter too awful much but he was still a little nervous. He closed his eyes a moment, simply soaking up the feeling of being pressed against his love. Meanwhile with Emma, Jack, Roxas and Jamie, the four were gathered in her living room.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Jack as he helped Roxas learn to fly with his wings. Roxas giggled, flapping his wings. Jamie smiled as Emma was watching Roxas with a wary eye, ready to catch him at a moment's notice if he faltered as he hovered about.

"I'm sure they're fine." He wasn't going to comment on what he was feeling from Gale just then.

"No Roxas, your wings; can you feel them?" Jack demonstrated, using his muscles, his own wings flapped once, twice, three times. Roxas just grinned as he flapped his wings to keep himself aloft and hovering about. Jack smiled proudly and was right by him in case of falling.

"Ok now I'm going to quickly teach you some defensive maneuvers."

Jakoul nuzzled Gale. Gale smiled a little before timidly brushing his lips against Jakoul's; he liked the taste and the sensation invoked by it. Jakoul smiled and allowed Gale to be a little dominant this time.

Jamie simply watched Jack and Roxas as Jack taught Roxas how to protect himself with aerial based attacks. Roxas mirrored Jack almost perfectly through the whole thing, but he fumbled a little in some parts. Jack smiled and showed him what to use and what to do.

"Alright, lessons over Roxas, good job."

Gale wasn't sure where he was going with this as he held the kiss, he gently nibbled on Jakoul's bottom lip. Jakoul allowed entry coaxingly. Gale was hesitant to take control, but after a moment of sliding his tongue along Jakoul's lips he slid it deeper; a soft groan rising in his throat as his tongue brushed against Jakoul's.

Roxas grinned happily, flying about.

"So you think they got together Jamie 'cause I am feeling something very... um, inappropriate on my end."

"Probably, but not like THAT. Gale's still too shy... and timid. I can sense that much along with some other things coming to his mind."

 _Oh sweet, sweet heaven..._ Jakoul thought. Gale held the kiss, exploring the warmth of Jakoul's mouth with his tongue; this was all so new to him... and he found liked it... a lot. Jakoul smiled and petted his hair back.

"I love you Gale."

"I love you too." Gale murmured, nuzzling against Jakoul. His mind was going places he didn't think it should, but he wasn't so sure he was ready for any of that... it was just... embarrassing to think about.

Jack smiled and started to feed Roxas his supper. Roxas giggled, still flying about as Jack tried to feed him. Jack sighed.

"Roxas get down from there now." Roxas flew lower, but he was enjoying flight too much to stop just yet though after a while he got tired and had to land.

Jakoul smiled.

"Hmm let's find out what are favorite things are!"

"You mean besides food?" Gale asked.

"Yep." Jakoul shifted Gale into his lap as he tried to think of something.

"Um... well... l-like what?" His imagination was really starting to get the best of him now that he was sitting in Jakoul's lap. He **really** needed to get a handle on that before it went too far...

Jack caught him just in time.

"Don't wanna fly forever or else you'll fall." He smiled as he fed him some chicken nuggets.

"But wike fwing." Roxas managed around bites.

"We all do Lightning bug, but you need to not do it too much or you wear yourself out." Jamie replied, Jack smiled. Roxas smiles happily up at Jack.

Jakoul, by that time, was naked as they had just finished making love. Gale nuzzled sleepily against Jakoul... he didn't know how it had happened so fast... but he didn't care... He looked at Jakoul beneath his eyelashes... Gods he was gorgeous... how had he managed to seduce such a beautiful being? Jakoul felt the same. How could this happen so fast... I was seduced by a beautiful god...

Gale flushed a little as he began to realize that what he felt wasn't just entirely his own... it was the beginnings of a bond between them.

"Jak..." He murmured a bit breathlessly, almost as he had when those fantastic hands had been touching him... bringing him pleasure in places he'd never thought of.

"Y-yeah Gale?" He was just as loved, exhausted, and breathless.

"C-c-can w-we d-do th-that again some time?" He asked shyly.

"W-whenever you feel like it love, anytime." Jak said while removing himself from Gale before heading to the shower. Gale flushed at that. A little surprised at all the ideas his imagination began to come up with for the next time... unaware some of them slipped along the newly formed bond... Jakoul blushed highly aroused again.

Jack smiled at Jamie

"By Jak's emotions... sounds like they had a wonderful time without us."

"I can attest to that. I had to shut Gale out at one point or risk having to explain something to Roxas he REALLY doesn't need to know about yet." Jamie said in a quiet tone so only Jack heard him.

Jakoul sighed, taking care of it once more before rinsing away more fluids. Gale was a little less certain of how to deal with it, he was still working on that actually when Jakoul had finished with the shower. Jakoul walked in.

"Um, Gale I t-think w-w-we formed a bond 'c-cause you k-kept sending me images." He blushed madly. Gale's eyes widened and he blushed madly from the realization of what Jakoul had seen. Jak giggled.

"T-thats ok though, I really do enjoy your ideas." He kissed Gale's cheek.

"Shit we really should clean up the living room; Jamie and Jack could come home with their baby any minute." Jak started cleaning up. Gale nodded though he flushed more as he helped clean up. Jak smiled as he helped; moments later he and Gale all but screamed and ran away from the vacuum cleaner after turning it on. The two had nearly tripped over the couch running from it... until it burst into flames and became ashes... Gale just stared at what USED to be the vacuum cleaner... Jak cleaned it up and dumped the ashes outside.

"Good riddance to that... but uh... did I do that?" Gale asked uncertainly. Jak looked at Gale.

"I guess so." Gale rubbed his face, he wasn't exactly looking forward to telling either Jamie or Jack he'd nuked the vacuum cleaner... Jakoul patted Gale's back.

"Don't worry they rarely use it anyway."

"But still..." He muttered. He hadn't meant to do that...

"How long do you think it will take them for their relation to escalate?" Jamie asked Jack quietly. He thought a moment before answering.

"Could take a week or a couple months."

"A week? Really?" Jamie asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack snickered.

"What it took us a little bit to make relations." Jamie was hardly amused at that.

"We knew each other longer than that though."

"Well Jakoul and him knew each other just as long."

"I doubt they both remember all THAT."

"Well I don't know then Jamie." He growled as he walked away from him; he was just so angry lately. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that, what had gotten him in a mood? The discussion hadn't been a serious one... Jack flapped his wings; he was just so very hungry suddenly. He sighed, looking at Roxas; he looked starved.

"Come on sweetheart let's go get food." Roxas flapped his wings eagerly and hovered again. His eyes gleaming hungrily.

"See you two in a little while." Emma said with a bit of a smile. Jack knew that look, he was starving.

"Alright." He flapped, opening the window first so Roxas didn't hit glass. Roxas flew out and waited for Jack to follow. He knew better than to just run off.

"Come on." He flew as fast as possible with Roxas on his tail to a very highly populated area.

"Hmm, pick your meat and I'll follow sweetheart." He was kind of out of it on the hunt. Roxas zoomed into an alleyway and tackled the first human out of sight that he came across. There's a yell of surprise from the homeless woman he'd found, but that's all the sound there is before there's a sickening crack that was the tell tale sound of her death before Roxas began eating. Jack sighed, ignoring the people who heard the sound but were too busy to care; he flew down there to get at least a bite but let Roxas eat the woman. Roxas flared his wings a little but allowed Jack to eat what he wanted from the kill. He took the woman's arm, sat back and gnawed on the bone after having stripped it of meat; he ignored what believers could see him. Most of those who saw Jack didn't recognize him for the winter spirit they knew and just stayed as far away as possible out of fear for their own lives; Roxas didn't pay any attention as he finished his meal. He'd left only a few bones and burped cutely. Quite full now.

"Too sleepy to fly kiddo?" Jack hid the extra meat for later and the bones he had thrown away; they looked exactly like chicken bones so no one would suspect except believers. Jack picked Roxas up and carried him in his arms, flying back.

"We're gonna go home soon kiddo." Roxas merely smiled and then yawned, curling up in Jack's arms; he fell asleep half way back.

Jakoul smiled.

"Phew, house is clean!"

"Yeah." Gale said with a slight smile. Though working alongside Jakoul had helped ease some of his nervousness, he still flushed a little at just being near him... and being alone with him didn't help that. Jakoul smiled.

"Well maybe we get the house to ourselves for longer." He yawned.

"Come on, I think you might be exhausted as I am, aren't you?" Gale nodded and followed Jakoul to the nearest bed. Jakoul wrapped his arms around Gale comfortably and they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack returned to Jamie and Emma with a very bloody Roxas who was sleeping in his arms.

"He got sleepy." Jamie smiled a little and summoned some snow to gently clean the sleeping Roxas and Jack when he sees them.

"Poor little guy. He's been playing a lot today without a nap so it's not surprising he fell asleep." Emma said with a smile.

"I didn't eat much, crap." Jack collapsed after handing Roxas just in time to Emma; he fell unconscious, if he didn't eat enough he would be very weak. Emma looked at Jamie worriedly.

"I'll deal with it. Just take care of him okay?" Emma nodded and went to put Roxas into a small bed she'd made for him since he'd been staying with her; it was lined with feathers from her wings so it was extra soft. Jamie left the home and when he came back he had a bloody bag. Emma didn't ask him what was in it or where he'd gotten it and the look on his face said it was best that she didn't. Jamie used the wind to help get Jack to a bed until he woke again so he could eat. Jamie prepared the meat himself into what looked like a rather raw hamburger. Emma had stayed clear of the kitchen. Jack groaned, waking up weaker then usual; he could barely lift himself up into a sitting position; it's like his body weighed a thousand didn't say anything, but he helped Jack sit up before holding up the raw sandwich for Jack to eat. He bit into it and nibbled it for a bit, but he wasn't even strong enough to eat it.

"Jamie I c-cant chew the meat... t-too tough."

"Alright. Well I planned for that too." He set the hamburger aside and had what looked like some sort of red spaghetti. He'd tenderized the meat to be as soft as it possibly could be and then made it look like noodles.

"Try this." He picked up some of the "noodles" with a fork and held it out for Jack. He chewed what he could and swallowed; he felt a little stronger because of that. Jamie patiently fed Jack the softer meat; he smiled, happily feeling more strength return to him. He had to at least feed on a couple pounds of meat to return to normal.

"Want some more of the softer stuff or do you think you can handle the normal?" Jamie asked once Jack had finished off the bowl.

"One more bowl of soft stuff and then the normal stuff please." Jack knew he'd be have strength enough to feed himself by then.

"Alright then." Jamie left the room to make another bowl of the softer meat. It took several minutes but he came back in, not noticing that he hadn't gotten all of the blood off his hands as some of it stuck under his nails despite washing them after he was done with the preparations. He continued to feed Jack who nibbled on the meat a bit, he liked it soft and decided to eat softer meat once in a while.

"Thank you Jamie; w-where did you get the meat though?" He was always able to tell the difference between animal and human.

"Hospital." He replied, but he didn't say anything more than that. Jack felt bad Jamie had to do that.

"Jamie... I'm sorry you had to do that." He was strong enough to feed himself tougher meat now. Jamie turned to Jack with a soft smile.

"It's okay. She knew what would happen and was happy about it actually. I didn't tell her why I was there... but she died peacefully."

"She w-was... really?" He felt kind of sad and happy for the lady, even if it was a peaceful death.

"Jamie... I don't think I can eat people anymore I-" He didn't say anymore or eat anymore meat; after that he would eat more for the woman would be happy in death. Knowing she died a happy person and her family didn't need to know of her death helped. Jamie frowned a little thoughtfully at that.

"Well, if you think you can manage without it then I won't argue. As for the girl... she was an unfortunate burn victim. According to the records she spontaneously combusted and had been doing so since she was twelve. I left a few ashes with her hair so that no one would question what happened to the rest of her." He shrugged a little, not seeming bothered by it; which if he'd been anyone else it would seem highly unnatural. Jack didn't want to know how Jamie did it, but the fact the girl was a burn victim in a hospital made him feel even worse.

"Hey, don't feel guilty." Jamie said gently, settling next to Jack. He sighed.

"I just wish my demon body didn't need blood to survive." He whimpered some; Jamie slipped his arms around Jack.

"It's something that can't be helped love. You need what you need. You shouldn't feel guilty about it, you aren't mean about it."

"Yeah. I think we should take Roxas back with us when we leave; I think we can trust Gale and Jakoul enough." He sensed Jak trying to figure out how an oven worked.

"And I think we should soon, the house may not be there when we get back."

"Uh oh... well hopefully Gale will keep him from burning the place down." Jamie agreed, knowing that there was still a lot those two needed to learn.

Fortunately for Jakoul, Gale was able to keep him from doing more than accidentally burning food.

"Yuck, well I will learn how to cook better in time." Jak said, Gale just nodded a little, helping him clean up. Jak smiled and tried to find another movie for them to watch when he accidentally picked up an unmarked sex tape Jack and Jamie had made a long time ago...

"What?" Jak turned his head, confused like a curious child.

"What is that?" Gale asked, looking at the odd tape. Jak watched just as curious.

"Lay down." Jakoul's eyes suddenly widened as if he were a child who saw something they shouldn't. Gale's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I-is ... tha-that what I THINK... it is..." Jak squealed and hid under the covers on the couch.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Gale scrambled for the remote.

"Oh god oh god oh god..." Gale muttered over and over.

"EEEEEE!" He squealed.

"OH MY GOD TURN IT OFF!" The moans and whimpers of Jamie seemed to grow louder when Gale hit the wrong button. Gale finally his the right button to shut the TV off.

"Oh god... I did NOT need that!" Gale squealed.

"RUN!" He cried and they ran upstairs away from the thing that was evil...

Jack sighed.

"Let's go home." He waved to the yetis and North, hugged his sister bye before Roxas flew off with them for home. Jamie followed behind Jack and Roxas.

Gale hid under the bed. Jak would have as well but they both couldn't fit so he went in the closet. Jack was first to open the door and look around the un-destroyed home.

"Well, they didn't destroy the house." He said as he went upstairs while Roxas turned on the TV just as Jamie came into the home.

"What the hell?!" Jamie exclaimed and was quick to turn it off before Roxas saw too much.

"JACK!" Jamie was not pleased. Jack had told him there wasn't any film in that camera! Jack winced as Jakoul and Gale screamed when seeing him, crying 'you burned my eyes' and 'i'm blind' Oh shit... When he heard Jamie call he flew out the window at lighting speed. Jamie ejected the tape and went upstairs with Roxas, setting him on the bed.

"Watch him for a moment please." He then tore off after Jack.

Gale looked at Jakoul in a bit of fright... as much for poor Jack as in the fact he didn't know how to care for a baby! Jakoul and Gale squealed when Roxas crawled closer. Roxas giggled at the two. Thinking they were playing a game as he crawled off the bed after the two. Gale squealed, just causing Roxas to giggle more.

Jack flew faster than a cheetah and The Flash combined, or at least he would think so later. Jamie eventually caught up with Jack. Grabbing him and holding tight so he couldn't get away. Jack screeched, kicked and flailed; even biting Jamie's hand, then when that didn't work so well he used his secret weapon... he buttered himself and slipped out of Jamie's grip. Jamie froze the butter when he grabbed Jack a second time. Ignoring the bite.

"You said there was no film in that..." Jamie said quietly in Jack's ear. Having captured him from behind. Jack whimpered, shaking and chuckled nervously.

"Would you believe that I didn't know there was?" He was flushing bluer than ever, struggling in Jamie's grip now.

"Not for a moment... Now what should I do to repay you back for that, hmmm?" There's no anger in his voice as he murmured thoughtfully. Jack squeaked and hid within his hoody now in fear like a turtle.

"Eee... let me go!"

"Hmm... you know I've always wanted to..." He began, murmuring very quietly the suggestion near Jack's ear. He squeaked, feeling a little aroused but didn't allow it for the trouble it may bring later.

"But you know... you did say once that you might enjoy..." Jamie continued with the suggestion softly as if there was someone else around to hear. Of course there wasn't but he lowered his voice to tease Jack. It was his own form of payback... and he was enjoying every second of it.

Roxas, meanwhile, was giggling madly as he chased Jakoul and Gale around the house.

"AHH! AHH! WHAT DOES IT WANT!?" Jakoul cried, holding a baby rattle as a weapon and standing on the couch in fear.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Gale squealed even as Roxas toddled over to him and grabbed onto one leg.

"AGH! IT'S GOT ME!" Jakoul squealed

"OH GOD YOU'RE INFECTED WITH IT'S GERMS! GET OFF ME!" He cried and pushed Gale, causing him to fall off the couch and scramble away.

Jack squirmed in pleasured thought, whimpering.

"J-Jamie..." He was breathing heavily now.

"Oh you know what... I just thought of something even better..." Jamie grinned as he murmured the next suggestion; he was going to have a lot of fun with Jack...

"AHHHH!" Gale panicked, scrambling away from Roxas who just giggled and attached himself to Jakoul next.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed.

"GALE RUN! SAVE YOURSELF! YOU MAY NOT BE INFECTED! AHHH!"

Jack whimpered, struggling.

"J-Jamie... R-Roxas really n-needs us." Jamie chuckled.

"Don't change the subject, you know that I know just as well as you do that Roxas is having the time of his life with those two..." He murmured before instead of mentioning his next idea he simply sent the image over the bond of what he had in mind... Jack groaned and whimpered; he struggled out of his 'shell' and instantly took off. He could live without his hoody. He wanted to escape the 'torture.' Jamie left the garment behind, taking off after Jack... He wasn't going to just let Jack get away that easily... he wasn't done after all... Jack squeaked in fear as he went faster, holding his breath to disappear all together. Jamie chuckled, that little trick only worked if he relied on his eyes, but Jamie was hunting Jack through their bond. Jack couldn't hold it much longer, so he hid underground, having dug himself a tunnel. Jamie followed to where he sensed Jack was, hovering over the hole.

"No! I'll save you!" Roxas just giggled and flew off Jakoul, Gale crashed into Jakoul in his attempt to grab the boy.

"Ow." Jakoul whimpered.

"I'M INFECTED! AHHH!" He cried, running around in circles.

"Ouch..." Gale groaned.

"Now Jack... you know the more you fight this the longer it can go on..." Jamie said with a soft smile, sending more ideas along the bond. Jack squealed and blocked out his side.

"EE!" Suddenly a sound of pleasure followed. Jamie clicked his tongue and dropped into the hole, pressing Jack against the wall of the hole and kissing him gently. Jack whimpered and moaned into the kiss; he couldn't help it.

"Ok ok! I did put tape in it ok!" Jamie grinned, not so much because Jack had confessed about the tape, but because he knew he'd won the little 'argument' over it in just the way he'd intended. He couldn't take it anymore and tackled Jamie to the floor of that hole, what happened next couldn't be explained properly with words.

Jakoul squealed as he ran from Roxas, eventually Roxas grew tired. They both had "protection," Gale had pots and pans, mittens on his hands while Jakoul was holding a trash can lid with potholders on his hands. Gale stared as Roxas yawned and just fell asleep where he's at, all tuckered out. Jakoul lowered his 'weapon' and looked at Gale, unsure what to do or say.

"Y-y-you t-th-think i-it's s-safe?" Gale asked after a moment. Jakoul bravely went closer to Roxas.

"I-I don't know." Gale toddled closer and gently poked Roxas who didn't stir.

Jack panted after having had his wonderful release.

"Jamie, I think we should hurry back to Roxas. Jakoul is scared of him, I don't know why." Jamie nuzzled, using snow to gently clean Jack.

"Yeah, Gale seems to be as well. Can't imagine why." Jack tried to talk to Jakoul but it was too faint now to reach him.

"Wish we still had a bond to tell them it's just a baby."

"Some how I get the feeling that isn't going to be reassuring." Jamie replied, helping Jack out of the hole.

Jakoul sighed in relief.

"It's asleep." He said to Gale and then they took showers to clean away the 'disease touch.' Jack come in to see Roxas asleep in the middle of the floor; he picked him up.

"Where's Jakoul and Gale?" He was not too happy that Roxas was alone. Jamie frowned thoughtfully and headed off where he thought he sensed Gale, who was hiding under a blanket in the bedroom. Jakoul as well was hiding, but in the closet.

"Is it gone?" He said to Gale.

"Come on out you two." Jakoul came out first, then Gale; he winced at Jamie's intense gaze and Jack's angry glare.

"You were supposed to watch him yet we find him sleeping on the hard floor." He was clearly not happy. Gale squeaked and buried himself further into the blankets again.

"What is wrong with you two? He's just a child." Jamie asked with a small frown.

"WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY!" Jak finally burst. Jack groaned.

"Forgot their brains are size of peanuts." They both glared at him for the comment.

"We didn't ask you to take care of him, simply watch him for a short time while I took care of matters with Jack." Jamie said, frowning at Jakoul who winced as Jack glared.

"Watch, meaning make sure he doesn't hurt himself." He explained with an angry growl. Jakoul winced more, it was that hate; that same hate that made him cower... Jack eased up, knowing why he was cowering.

"Just watch him next time; you don't have to feed him, we'll do that, ok?" Jamie sighed a little.

"I donno, maybe that's asking a little much of them. I mean, they WERE just born today." Jack held his son close to him.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He walked away, taking Roxas to his room as Jakoul looked down in regret and sadness. Jamie sighed a little.

"You guys still do have a lot to learn about the world. The mistake was mine, don't feel bad." Gale slowly came out from under the blankets. Jakoul hugged Gale.

"W-We're sorry." They whispered to Jamie.

"I know, and I'm sure Jack does too." He didn't comment about how Gale didn't seem shy around Jakoul like he had been before and had let Jakoul hug him without blushing. Jack kissed his baby's forehead and turned on the nightlight just in case he woke up, so it wouldn't be to a dark room. Jamie went downstairs, leaving the two to their own devices while Jamie dealt with the tape; contemplating on where to hide the thing while Jack returned to the room to speak with the two.

"Look, guys, I'm not mad at you. Just that I didn't realize you'd be scared of him." He said before he walked downstairs, Jakoul sniffed and felt guilty now. Gale held onto Jakoul, trying his best to soothe him; Jakoul hugged Gale.

"I wish we knew what to do." He sniffled.

"Me too... but we can't know everything." Gale murmured. Jakoul hugged Gale closely. "Yeah." He hugged him now as Jack was hugging Jamie.

"Come on, we only watch it when Roxas, Jakoul and Gale are out of the house... please." He was begging Jamie not to burn the tape to oblivion. Jamie sighed a little.

"Only for you Snowflake." He gently kissed Jack's nose. Jack giggled and hid it in his underwear drawer then smiled.

"Ready for round two?" Jamie just smiled and pulled Jack close, making good on one of the fantasies he'd whispered to Jack about...

Jakoul looked at Gale as they sat in the living room now.

"Let's watch that movie about dalmatians."

"Sounds like a good idea." Gale said, not sure he knows what Jakoul was talking about since the only movie he's seen was the Little Mermaid. Jakoul had seen it at least once within Jack's mind, he smiled and put it in; settling back down as the opening credits started. Gale settles next to Jakoul, trusting the other one's taste in movies. Jakoul clapped when the cat and dog came to the rescue of the puppies. Gale smiled, curling against Jakoul as he watched the movie. Eventually they fell asleep, Gale dreamed of Jakoul just as Jamie dreamed happily of Jack who smiled in his sleep and, almost in sync, Jakoul and Jack snored; unfortunately Roxas' room didn't have the door closed and he could hear Jakoul. He groaned and covered his ears. Great now I got two of the same couple... Roxas eventually was overcome with exhaustion and fell asleep again. Jack awoke the next morning, kissing Jamie's nose as Jakoul did to Gale; almost at same time they went into the kitchen.

"Morning Jakoul." Jakoul smiled back.

"What you cooking Jackie?" Jack glared.

"Don't call me Jackie."

"Don't antagonize our host sweetheart." Gale mumbled from the couch.

"What?" Jack smiled.

"Alright, what do you guys want for breakfast?" He started to get the pans and pots he'd need. Gale yawned, stretching. Jamie was slower to rouse from his sleep.

"SANDWICH." Jakoul said and Jack looked at him curiously and then to Gale, wanting to know what he wanted.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to make. I'm open to new things." Jack smiled at that.

"Alright then." He chuckled and made a breakfast sandwich for Jakoul and a new recipe of hotdogs with cheese and croissants for the rest of them. Jamie came down as Jack was cooking.

"Here you are." Jack gave Jakoul some of the new stuff too along with his breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head." Jamie just smiled at that as he went to get himself and Roxas some of the breakfast.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Jakoul was eating them like they were chocolate.

"These are great!" Gale replied happily. Jack smiled happily until suddenly he got the most worst pain of his life; he was growing again. All demons went through a third change in life, it was basically a power trip. Jamie watched with some curiosity, Roxas was just as curious; Gale wondered what in the world was going on. Jack groaned, the horns on his head seemed to curl more as his body pulsated with a blue aura.

"Fuck..." He said in pain, he couldn't help it; Jakoul was having the same feeling only it was more like a phantom feeling then actually real.

"What's g-going on?"

"I donno..." Gale said, trailing off as suddenly Jack's skin seemed to blacken and his wings spread, they were a bit bigger than before; he had more muscle mass and a couple new powers in stock as well. Jamie seemed mildly interested at the change and simply waited for it to be over. Jack uttered a low demonic growl that scared Jakoul to death; he held Gale.

"I-is this normal?" He whimpered as Jack seemed to change a bit more; he had a tail now, a reptilian like tail.

"H-how am I su-supposed t-to k-k-know." Gale whimpered, he's just as terrified. Jamie tilted his head to one side, simply observing Jack without any hint of fear that the two are radiating. Jack glared at the outside, shaking as it was so very painful; oh so very painful, the transformation was complete.

"Mmm."

"Feel better now?" Jamie asked as if Jack had merely complained about a headache. Jack nodded.

"Mm, just need a painkiller." He said as if talking about weather while Jakoul and Gale were white as sheets; his tail bumped the table.

"Oh, that's new."

"I think I have something that might help." Jamie replied and headed off to the bathroom to find some aspirin. Gale just clutched onto Jakoul. Jack sighed and sat down making, Jakoul hold Gale tighter and squeak the chair back a bit. They were petrified of Jack at the moment.

"I WAS INSIDE A DEMON!" Jakoul cried, Jack looked at Jakoul; a little shocked, that hurt his feelings.

"J-Jakoul I..." Tears started down his face.

"N-NO JACK... I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" Gale shook, he had known that Jack was powerful but he'd never suspected... Jamie came back in with the pills. He handed one to Jack then turned to the other two.

"Bedroom, now." Gale tugged Jakoul with him, heading that way without too much prompting. He wasn't scared so much of Jack as of what Jack might DO. Jack took the pills, growling.

"Stupid power trips... I hate it. Great, does this mean I have to get used to having a fucking tail now?" He was angry, more than angry, at his body's changes.

"I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GARGOYLE MONSTER!" He snapped, flapping and flaring his wings just as Jakoul squeaked in terror. Jack eased up.

"...and they're petrified of me." Jamie looked over at Jack as Gale tugged Jakoul from the room.

"Take it easy Jack, I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough and you don't look like a gargoyle." He gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips before heading off to the other room to speak to the two. Jack sighed, looking over at Roxas.

"What are you looking at?" The boy all but giggled in return. Roxas flew over to Jack and huggled against him.

"Mmmm dada..." He said as he clung to Jack happily. He sighed and smiled as he kissed his forehead and huggled him back.

"Love you too kiddo." Jakoul felt guilty for what he had said to Jack.

"I didn't mean to call him that."

"Mean it or not, he is a demon in form but you two need to understand that doesn't make him a monster and you shouldn't treat him any differently because of it." Jamie said seriously. Jakoul remorsefully looked at the floor.

"I know."

"Apologize later. For now go down and ask him to help you cook. It will be a start." He nodded.

"Okay." Jakoul went down as Jack was tickling his son, electing gleeful laughter from the boy.

"Ahem." Jack stopped and turned to him.

"Yes?" Jakoul rubbed his neck.

"Um, I'm g-gonna make something but I need a little help in the kitchen." Jack smiled.

"Of course I'll help." Roxas giggled at Jakoul, his eyes shining innocently as he watched the other. Jakoul shifted.

"You know I didn't mean what i said earlier, right?" Jack nodded.

"I understand now and shouldn't have cried because I may be a demon but I am a loving father and friend." Jamie looked at Gale who seemed to fidget now.

"Is something on your mind?" Gale nods a little hesitantly.

"I... w-was just thinking... m-maybe Jakoul and I should.. have a place of our own. Ah! Not that I'm not grateful or anything but..." He trailed off when Jamie puts a hand on his shoulder.

"If that's really what you want, you know I'll help." Gale nodded. Jack smiled, in no time they were switching places cooking like professional chefs; mashed potatoes, a whole turkey, pizza that Jack hand tossed and Jakoul added sauce and any items needed.

"Mmm what a bountiful meal Jakoul." Jamie and Gale come down to see what Jack and Jakoul are up to; Jamie is a little amused at the odd combinations of food while Gale just stares at it all. Jakoul and Jack finished with a rhubarb pie.

"Quite the variety there you two." They were covered in flour dough, sauce... everything.

"I was teaching him how to cook but turns out I didn't need to, he watched every time I cooked; he has the talent he just needed a guide."

"Nice." Jamie comments. Gale just gapes at the food, not sure what to try first as he walks over to the array of food and finds a plate before he starts picking up various things. Jack looked curiously at Gale and left the room with Jamie as Jakoul seemed to be hoping his love likes it. Jamie had gotten a plate for himself to get some of the pizza and a few of the other dishes. Gale set into the food happily, his eyes shining with each bite.

"This is ... great!" He murmured between bites. Jakoul smiled, grateful for Jack's lessons as he tugged Jamie away.

"Great that's over and patched up." Jamie smiled, sitting down on the couch with his plate to eat along with Roxas.

"He obviously takes after you. This is good." He said after a bite, Jack snickers a little.

"Anyways, what did you and Gale talk about in here?" Jamie smiled a little.

"Gale wants it to be a bit of a surprise for Jakoul, but he wants their own place." Jakoul kissed Gale's cheek.

"Like that pizza love?" Jack kissed Jamie after a moment, asking the same of the pizza. Gale smiled and nodded.

"I love it. You both are such good cooks!"

Jamie returned the kiss.

"Yeah, it's good. Then again you've always been a good cook." He replied with a smile. Jack giggled.

"Jamie!" He gave him one more kiss just as Jakoul kissed Gale with a bit of love and got himself his own plate of food; almost like twins, Jack got the same exact thing as Jakoul. Gale only raised an eyebrow as he saw the two seem to mirror one another but he didn't say anything; he's too busy enjoying his food to really care. Almost as one they took a bite of their food and snuggled their lovers; Roxas was too busy enjoying his own food to care or notice. Gale blushed a little.

Jamie just pulled Jack closer happily. Jack giggled while Roxas just watched the exchange as he finished his food then put his plate up. What has happened? Why is the other cuddling Jamie's other? Jamie raises an eyebrow at what he got from Roxas over the bond.

They love each other Roxas, that's what people do with those they love. They cuddle. Jamie replied after a moment. Roxas seemed to talk more older each day, he was growing up. Jack smiled, looking at Roxas, his growing baby. Wow he's thinking awfully hard isn't he?

"Yeah, he's getting big our little guy." Jamie replied with a small smile. Roxas was just trying to think what to do now.

"Papa, dada can we go to the parks?" Jack smiled.

"Of course, maybe we'll take Jakoul and Gale too." He looked over just in time to see Jakoul kissing Gale.

"Maybe not..." Jamie murmured with a soft chuckle as he saw Gale flush deeply even as he returned the kiss.

"Maybe we should leave them on their own again."

"Um, okay." Jack was unsure of that.

"What? They didn't burn the house down the last time... although if you have any more of those tapes you MIGHT want to hide them too." Jack nodded.

"Okay, okay. Just we will not leave Roxas with them."

"If we get any ideas we'll leave Roxas with Emma." Jamie replied.

"Alright, let's do it." Jamie smiled and packed a lunch for the three of them, plus a few toys for Roxas. Jack stealthily explained to Jakoul that the three of them would be out for a while; Jakoul smiled a smile that said 'I'm going to do something naughty with my partner.' Jamie explained to Gale that they're going to the park for a little while and that he trusts the two of them to keep the house in one piece. Gale nodded, oblivious to Jakoul's plans for him.

"I promise the house will be here when you come back."

"I know it will be. I'm not worried about that." Jamie said with a smile. Jack smile and took Jamie's hand; with Roxas in the other arm they were off, Jakoul smiled.

"Alone at last." Gale sat on the couch once the three of them were out the door. He wondered what he should do now. Jakoul had other plans.

Jack and Roxas did a few loop de loops together.

"That's it Roxas, good job!" Jamie smiled as he watched the two. Jack and Roxas landed at the spot the park where they were supposed to be to play. Jamie settled on a bench nearby to watch them both with a smile. Jack giggled as Roxas seemed to be having just as much fun. Jamie just enjoyed watching the two run about and play. Jack giggled, playing with Roxas.

"Let's play in the big tree house." Jack said as Roxas wanted to go up there.

"Be careful you two." Jamie said as he watched them, though he knew it's not necessary it's second nature to say before he really even thought about it. Jack giggled.

"We will Jamie! What, do you think I'd let him play in a dangerous place?" Jamie chuckled a little.

"Hey, I love the little guy. I can't help saying stuff like that!" He called back and Jack snickered.

"Overprotective parent." He returned as he took Roxas with him to the tree house. Jamie rolled his eyes a little; Jack chuckled and watched as Roxas played in the tree house, looking through the scope. Jamie set out a blanket after a while.

"Come on you two, time to eat!"

"Okay!" Roxas giggled.

"Coming." Jamie smiled, setting out the sandwiches for them along with some potato salad, chips, and some apple pie for dessert. Jack and Roxas were salivating by the time they got there.

"Oh my god, so good looking." Jamie smiled, beckoning the two to the blanket and the spread for them. He had apple juice for Roxas and himself to drink and water for Jack. He smiled and put the straw in for Roxas as he didn't know how to do so quite yet; Jack drank a gallon of water, literally, out of the jug as he was so thirsty. Jamie was glad he had packed a couple of jugs of water. He hadn't thought Jack would be THAT thirsty though. Jack ate what there was, going for seconds and thirds before he was full; Roxas looked at him like 'why so hungry?'

"Guess you were hungry." Jamie commented, just glad his guess about Jack being more hungry than normal was right. His sandwich had normal baloney in it but the "baloney" in Jack's an Roxas' sandwiches he had made from the last of the meat he had collected for Jack. He sighed, taking one more and wolfing it down; that was the last sandwich, he then passed out the next moment.

"Night night daddy. " Roxas said with a giggle. Jack snored in response.


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie smiled a little and Roxas went back to playing in the tree house while Jamie watched. Jack giggled in his sleep.

"Yes, yes... now rub there..." Jamie raised an eyebrow at Jack; he's just glad that Roxas wasn't close enough to hear that as he's playing. Jack giggled and turned away, accidentally rolling down hill. Jamie called up the wind to pick up Jack and stop his tumble, floating him back over to safety even as it also caught Roxas who had fallen as well from a branch that had snapped suddenly. Jamie shook his head while Roxas giggled and allowed himself to be set gently on the ground. Jack snored a bit before waking.

"Hmmm... what time is it?"

"A little after noon. You haven't been asleep long." Jamie replied with a small smile. Jack looked at the clouds and saw Roxas flying in the sky without him. Roxas giggled as he zoomed about around the tree house. Jack giggled at that; Jamie smiled, wrapping his arms loosely around Jack, who smiled and kissed Jamie. Jamie returned the smile and the kiss.

"Mmm, that was great." He hugged him close to his body. Gale panted, murmuring.

"Oh God Jak... being with you is heaven..." He held Jakoul close.

"You too G-gale." Jak said, feeling just as much pleasured and loved.

"Hmm, you feel that faint sense of pleasure?" Jack felt the emotion of Jak, less fainter than usual.

"It might be faint on your end. I'm not that lucky. I'm just glad I know how to block the bond or Roxas would find himself here at the park with Emma instead of us." Jamie said with a bit of a seductive smile. Jack smiled and watched Roxas fly. Roxas did a few aerial tricks before landing next to them both.

"Have fun kiddo?" Jack rubbed his hair, messing it up; he had managed to slick it back but it sprung back up again.

"Yes." Roxas beamed at Jack who smiled and looked at the sky.

"Looks like we should get home soon, but how about we stay the night at the pole this time?" Simply indicating the bond with a glance Jamie's direction.

"I like that idea. Plus I'm sure North will be happy to see how much Roxas has grown since last time."

Gale nuzzled against him.

"You sure you didn't just fall from heaven?" Gale sighed gently. Jakoul giggled.

"Are you sure you didn't?"

"Pretty sure you were there when I hatched." Gale replied even as he flushed a little.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured before brushing his lips against Jakoul's. Jakoul smiled.

"You're gorgeous." Gale flushed, but his eyes shone with his happiness.

"Let's go." Jack picked Roxas up after helping pack up the lunch or what was lunch. Jamie smiled as they packed away what was left. He hefted the bag easily and was ready to go in moments.

"Alright, let's visit the shop, eh kiddo?" He tickled Roxas before flying off with Jamie in tow. Jamie smiled at the two as they headed off to North's, knowing that despite it was close to time for him to deliver his gifts that he would still at least make some time to say hello to them while they were there.

"HEY NORTH!" Jack said, laughing.

"How's work?" Jack watched him direct all the yetis and hugged Roxas close before he could take off and play with the toys. North turned and greeted them with a smile.

"Jack! Jamie! Is good to see you! And you brought little Roxas! Is not so little now though eh?" He laughed a little, looking at the boy who was staring at some of the flying toys that whizzed by before they were caught and wrapped up.

"You got that right."

Jak sighed, rolling off Gale and basically now cooking steaks in the buff. Gale had shyly followed him to the kitchen just so he could watch. He'd opted for a simple robe though, he wasn't as brazen as Jakoul was. He adored Jakoul, everything about the other, and he loved the way Jakoul could make him feel with even just a single look... Jak smiled and set a steak on a plate, it was pretty well made after having picked up instantly on a cookbook; he was cooking as if born to. He sat down, waiting for Gale to as well he had finally put on a robe when noticing Gale looked a little uncomfortable with it even though moments before he was butt naked as well. Gale wasn't exactly nervous, he realized after a moment as he studied Jakoul as his eyes darkened slightly. He was possessive. Jakoul was **his**... He didn't want anyone seeing Jakoul like that... or ever coming close. He settled at the table, unaware his sudden possessiveness was showing.

"Things going smoothly. What do I owe this visit hmmm?"

"We were kind of wondering if we could stay the night as we have some very horny guests." Jamie hit his stomach for that.

"Nevermind, I never said anything." He looked at Roxas.

"Do you have any extra planes, for Roxas, this year?" He said gave the other Guardian a look as he had an idea for one and would love to talk to him about it.

Jak Jumped at the sudden possessiveness, he felt it right away.

"Eh, you okay Gale?" Gale smiled a little.

"Yeah."

North raised an eyebrow at that, he and the other Guardians unaware of Gale and Jakoul's being granted new forms.

"Of course Jack, you know you are always welcome here and I have a whole room set aside for Roxas. Planes included. Jamie know where it is." Jamie nodded. Jack smiled and handed Roxas over as he stayed behind to talk to North over a special Christmas present. Jamie carried Roxas off to the room; the only reason he knew about it was because he'd suggested the idea to North after the first disaster with Roxas getting into toys.

"So what I was thinking was a transformable plane where it turns into a tank." He smiled, as he'd seen Roxas starting to like things that transformed; like his transformers.

"I think I have something like d'at." North replied.

"Let me show." He led Jack off towards the transforming toys he had waiting to be tested and packaged. Jack smiled, looking at the arrangement of transforming toys.

"See any you like? If not, can always have you carve design in ice and we make for him." Jack saw a transforming train, helicopter, and car.

"That one is perfect! It's three of Roxas' favorite things... four as it's a transformer!" North smiled and had the chosen toys tested before taking them from the yeti.

"Are good to go. Let's get them wrapped da?"

"Thanks North and Merry Christmas."

"Any time Jack!" North smiles and once the gifts are wrapped they are sent to stay with others that are waiting for the night of delivery. It was still some time off but with it being the month of December North kept everyone in the Workshop, aside from his guests, busy.

Gale closed the distance between them, no longer as interested in what was left of the food as he was in his lover. Jakoul returned the kiss with just as much love but he was still very hungry; so it was a quick loving kiss and then he took a bite.

"Hungry, right Gale... or is it not good?" He said worriedly.

"No, it was good, but you taste better... but I promise you can finish eating." He replied, nipping at Jakoul's throat before slipping away to let him finish the meal. Jakoul blushed crimson as he finished his steak.

Jack hugged Jamie close to him as Roxas clapped happily in his new hooded pajamas. Jamie smiled at Roxas.

"You like your new jammies don't ya?"

"YES!" He said, dancing about; Jack smiled, chuckling.

"Now it's time for you to go to bed." Roxas struggled as Jack picked him up.

"Nooo." This just made both him and Jamie smile.

"Yes, bedtime; if you sleep tonight North will come back and bring presents, but he'll know if you're awake!" Jamie nodded in agreement. Jack smiled and watched as Roxas went to bed so fast then one would be shocked he was even going to bed; Jack giggled, hugging Jamie as he told Roxas a story of Christmas right before bed. The boy was asleep by the end of the story. Jamie smiled, watching the two. Jack looked over at Jamie and decided to be Santa a little himself. Jamie raised an eyebrow slightly when he saw the look Jack was giving him; what was he thinking? Jack only smiled happily and went away from the room to make Jamie's gift. Jamie shook his head a little, it was only as he was watching Roxas that a thought occurred to him about what he should do for Jack for Christmas. He stuck his hands in his pocket, he felt something and blinked as he drew out the necklace. He'd completely forgotten he still had it. It was the same one he'd given to Jack and that Jack had returned to him during one fight... He'd never given it back. Jamie stared at the necklace a moment, lost in the memory; it still made his heart clench. That had been a dark time for them, one of the many trials that they had faced just securing their love for one another in each other's minds and hearts. Jamie stared at it a long moment before he shoved it back in the pocket, shoving away the memory before it trickled over the bond. Jack smiled, it was almost done... this was perfect! Jamie's mind wandered a little as he tried to think of what he could get his beloved. Jack chuckled to himself, it may be a gift for a child but the thought was what counted as well as the love and care he put into it; the last power ranger, the one he didn't get that one Christmas... he remembered, boy had he been disappointed. Jack smiled as he wrote on a tag: for Jamie He then put something around the power rangers' neck, a ring upon a necklace and engraved on it was: my Jamie, forever my love

Branded on the power ranger itself was: Will you marry me?

Jamie thought about it a moment before an idea came to mind. Now all he needed was a moment by himself to make it. Jack smiled, happy with his work; finished, he wrapped it in a colorful box and stuck the tag on it. Sandy appeared and Jamie smiled.

"Hey. Would you watch Roxas for me for a moment? " Sandy nodded and Jamie gave him a grateful smile before disappearing to work on his gift for Jack. Jamie, I love you so very much. Jack also had a holiday mission: to make as much snow as possible everywhere. So of course he would be busy; returning to the room he found Sandy, smiling as he gave Roxas good dreams.

"Hey," He said softly so not to wake his son. "watch Jamie and Roxas for me ok?" Sandy nodded at Jack's request but had to wonder why Jack thought Jamie needed watching. Jack took off without a moment's thought.

"Now how to hit around world in one night... aww like North I could probably snow globe my way for time." Jamie took out the necklace and slowly surrounded it in nevermeltice in the shape of a heart and etched on the words: As long as this ice exists you will hold my heart in your hands

Near the bottom he etched: Always Yours, Jamie

He looked at the pendant a moment before he also added tiny snowflake patterns around the words; it was past time he returned this to Jack, it had been the first thing he'd given his love their first Christmas together. It was only fitting to return it now, on Christmas. Jamie felt utterly exhausted with the power it took but he wasn't quite done. He gently placed one finger on the snowflake etched in the center of the heart shaped wood and dug deep. For a moment he glowed like a candle as he embedded his light into the small etching. Causing the frost he had first etched the carving with to have a faint glow. With a tired sigh he then wrapped the gift up and stuck it in his pocket before going back to where Sandy was watching Roxas play with some dinosaurs in his sleep. Jack was just as exhausted coming home that morning.

"Mmm sleepy..." He plopped into Roxas' dino land of 'Christmas morning.' Jamie was asleep with Roxas by the time Jack came back from spreading his snow. Jack snored softly onto a squeaky dinosaur nearby but it wasn't loud enough to wake the sleepers. Roxas woke slowly, sitting up, Jamie was still asleep. Roxas giggled happily, realizing there was a small tree in the room with some gifts under it. He toddled over to it. Jack was still asleep on the floor, next to the presents; so in order for Roxas to get to the presents without waking Jack he'd have to find a way around or over... and that was easy. Roxas decided it wasn't any fun so he gently poked Jack. Much as he wanted his presents he wanted someone up with him too. Jack awoke, grunting.

"Mmm... ok, ok." Roxas giggled happily then ran over to Jamie and poked him too. Jamie let out a groan but hearing Roxas' giggle he forced himself up. Jack rubbed his eyes, a little sleepy, smiling at Roxas' hyper behavior.

"Merry Christmas kiddo." He hugged him.

"Merwy Chrissmas daddy, papa." Jamie smiled as he sat up.

"Merry Christmas Lightning Bug, Snowflake. " Jamie replied.

"Now let's look at what Uncle North brought you." Jack said as he got the stocking first. Jamie smiled, watching Roxas' eyes light up. Inside were all his favorite candies and some little tinker toys made by North himself; Jack smiled, looking at Jamie he give him a short kiss across bond. Jamie returned the kiss over the bond with a smile. Twenty minutes later and Roxas was playing with all his new toys, some of which Jack helped make and now it was their turn... Jack blushed, looking at Jamie; they would wait until later that night. Jamie was rather curious about what could be causing Jack to blush like that but he didn't pry though he had no doubt Jack can feel his curiosity even as he gave Jack a small smile. Jack sighed, it was 2:30 when North arrived and everyone was there for the huge banquet and party; spirits of all types came as well. It was a night no spirit would fight no matter the grievances against one another; even Pitch and Mother Nature appeared, as well as a lot of holiday spirits.

"Whoa, didn't expect there to be a big party." Jamie had to agree with that.

"It's always this way mate. Guess ya kinda didn't get a chance to be here for the holiday before. It'll only be a few hours though. Most don't stay past six save Manny and Mother Nature. Sometimes Pitch... but they all leave by eight." Bunny reassured both Jack and Jamie. Jack smiled and by then, as Bunny had said, everyone was gone except him, North, Jamie, and Sandy. Jack noticed a sleepy Roxas struggling to hold onto consciousness and smiled more as he picked him up.

"You have a great Christmas sweetheart?" He whispered gently. Jamie smiled, watching the two as Roxas mumbled.

"Yes. T'ank you daddy." Jack smiled and took the boy to the room, tucking Roxas in; he went back to the main room to find Jamie waiting for him, he kissed him and the remaining Guardians wandered off to leave the two alone in the room. Jamie was caught off guard by the kiss, but he returned it gently.

"Now it's your turn to open your present."

"Oh? Speaking of which." Jamie pulled out the gift he'd wrapped from his pocket and held it out to Jack. Jack stared at the gift as if it would bite him; he had pulled out his gift to Jamie, a large box. Jamie ducked his head a little in embarrassment, he just hoped Jack liked his gift. After a moment Jack smiled.

"Thank you Jamie." He took the gift and handed Jamie his.

"At same time we open them okay?" Jamie smiled, taking his gift and nodding.

"Agreed." Jack smiled, looking at Jamie as he counted.

"1..." Starting with bow...

"2... 3..." Then at exact same time they tore into the paper. Jamie grinned back. At the "3" he tore off the paper and then finagles a little with the box that it's in. He hadn't thought to actually tape up the box he'd put Jack's gift in. After a few tugs though the tape comes loose and he reached inside for the gift, lifting out the figure. His eyes widened slightly when he first saw the figure, but when he read the words his breath caught in his throat, his eyes glued to the ring held in the figure's hands as surprise flooded through him. After a moment though it began to fade and tears of joy sparkled in his eyes. He found he was speechless but in that moment he also knew what his answer would be. Jack looked at the necklace Jamie had touched up with the snowflake and ice, the same one that Jack had ripped off in the fight years before.

"Jamie... w-where did you get this, how?"

"I searched through the snow for it that day. I've had it all this time." He said softly. Jack started to cry in joy and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you." Jamie didn't say anything as he halted Jack's words with a loving kiss. Jack smiled happily.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Most definitely." Jamie murmured, his eyes bright with happiness. He carefully took the ring off the toy to slip it onto his hand. He wanted to be with Jack always.

"I was thinking we could get married next month."

"I'm for that." Jamie replied, a couple of tears managing to escape. He was just so terribly happy.

"Merry Christmas my love." Jack put the necklace on and kissed him senseless. Jamie clung to Jack, dizzy from the kiss even as he returned it lovingly. Jack smiled and pulled him back to their room for his other 'present.' Jamie followed Jack, letting him lead.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mmm love you too." Jamie didn't reply, instead he smiled and gently kissed Jack lovingly, sending a bit of his light into Jack to ease his pain.

"Mmm." He sighed.

"I must check on Roxas darling." Jack left him to his own devices to do just that. Jack chuckled when he noticed Roxas was up and glaring at him. It was then that he blushed as he realized the door hadn't been fully shut...

"S-Sorry for waking you kiddo... s-see daddy and I were enjoying a present." Roxas rolled his eyes. Jack sighed and picked him up smiling.

"So, have a good Christmas bud?"

"Yesh, unkle No'th need put bwetter wards up."

"He does."

"Bwetter wards mean more sweep for me." Jack looked down a moment.

"We'll get right on that, what you hungry for?"

"Waffles."

"Alright." He went into the kitchen and set Roxas on the chair.

"Don't move, I'll have waffles for you in a jiffy." Roxas simply watched from where Jack set him down. In moment there were waffles with a little bit of syrup on them as he didn't want him to grow to much of a sweet tooth.

"There you go." It was as well cut up and ready to eat.

"T'ank you daddy." He said, setting into them even as Jamie came into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning love." Jack hugged him and Roxas 'ewed' at the affection but Jack did it on purpose.

"Alright, what you want for breakfast dear"? He had made more waffles for himself as well, but he didn't know if Jamie would want to eat some.

"The waffles look good."

"Alright, more waffles." Jack made more waffles in no time.

"Well, I'm off to make one more snowfall before January."

"Alright, see you when you get back love." Jamie replied, giving Jack a kiss on the nose, ignoring Roxas' reaction to that before he settled down to his own breakfast. Roxas wanted to play his new game boy, his first gaming machine but he set his own time on playing it as he only got it once a day. Jack smiled and took off making the last snowfall of the year, children pouted cause that meant vacation was almost over. Every child who saw Jack couldn't help but wave though. He laughed and waved back, deciding to make the best snowball fight ever this time. Every child joined in the "war" though a few brave souls try to hit Jack. He chuckled, by night time everyone was wet cold but they'd had so much fun.

"We'll have an even better one next year kiddos." They smile despite being tired and wet; all of them waving goodbye. Jack laughed, doing loop de loops in the air as he flew back only to be attacked by a new type of creature.

"AHH!" He crashed into a local park, smacking off the creature; it had a knife, sunken black eyes and black hair. It looked like a teenage boy with black bat wings. He jolted back, dodging each swipe of the dagger.

"Whoa kid, chill out!" Jack said just as he shot off a blast of ice. Jamie fed Roxas his lunch.

The figure didn't back down, crying out its rage as it shook its arm where the ice had hit before lunging for Jack again. He gasped, dodging the lunge; the figure doesn't say a word, merely lunging again and again, swiping at Jack with the blade. Each time Jack dodged and blasted at the figure with ice; eventually it got irritated enough to leave. Jack panted heavily; that took a bit out of him, but he knew he should speak with Mother Nature about this. Right now he had to get back to Jamie and Roxas. Jamie settled Roxas down for a nap before he ended up taking one himself. Jack hugged himself tightly, flying towards the pole as fast as possible. Jamie slowly drifted off, but he sensed the urgency along the bond and sleepy curiosity flited across the bond from him. Jack arrived in the room and explained what happened.

"Hmmmm. Sounds vaguely familiar but I can't say why." Jamie said thoughtfully.

"Why would you say that?" Jack was shaking.

"Because it does."

"IT ATTACKED ME!"

"So you said... I just meant that I think I read about something like that once... but I can't put my finger on WHERE." Jamie sighed as he put his arms around Jack.

"I-it wanted something Jamie, but I don't know what."

"Well, it couldn't have been too complicated in what it wanted if all it did was attack you. Not exactly what I'd call high in intelligence there." The creature indeed wanted something, something in Jack... Jamie pondered about where he could have heard about something, in his lifetime, that was like what Jack had described.

"I'm gonna go to bed." He hugged his son close as Roxas reached his arms out to Jack, having been woken by the commotion.

"Alright. I'll see you both in the morning."

"Alright." He went to bed way too early for his liking but the creature took a lot out of him. Jamie went off to find North to talk to him about the creature, maybe he'd heard of it... It was there waiting for the right moment; it went through the barriers like butter and easily slid into Jack's body like a suit, finding what it wanted inside. It decided it would stay, unnoticed of course. The creature's hold was shaky, however and it couldn't keep its hold. North frowned when Jamie asked about it.

"Iz not good news. Waz Jack cut?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Good, at least it means it would not have control then."

"Control?" North nodded.

"Thiz spirit exists only for one purpose. To infiltrate and control any and all it finds with power. No reason is known. Iz very elusive spirit. Not often seen. Only attacks those it believes are powerful." Jack shook, fighting the spirit inside him, but it was now trying to find the reason to why it was having a shaky hold. With a hiss of disappointment the spirit's control slipped and it had to retreat or be overwhelmed. Jack panted shakily as it left; it would be back, though this time it would leave its mark.

"So what exactly is this thing then?"

"Haz no real name that anyone know of. Many simply call it "Nightstalker" since that iz mostly what iz."

"How do we get rid of it then?"

"No one know. Only way iz being to kill. Nasty business. Normally not one brave enough to attack Guardian. Iz unsual. Stay close to him da? If see him, don't hesitate to do away with before it can cut him." Jamie nodded and went to the room where he knew Jack and Roxas were sleeping. Roxas curled into Jack, shaking mostly from the feeling of said nightstalker having left Jack's body. Seeing this, Jamie knelt next to Roxas and gently stroked his hair, sending silent reassurance along the bond to calm the boy. He calmed, his wings wrapping around him like a security blanket as Jack had himself, but more or less for protection. Jamie smiled at this and gently placed a kiss on his forehead before he picked out a book to read and settled in a nearby chair. Jack awoke hours later in pain as Roxas was now very interested in his tail and was pulling at it; making him yip.

"No son, please don't pull that; that hurts daddy."

"Listen to your father Roxas." Jamie said from behind his book. Jack looked for the title.

"What you reading there love?"

"Hmmm? Oh, right, forgot this doesn't have a title on its cover. It's called 'Ancient Origins and Spells.' It's interesting to a point."

"Really?" He was even more fascinated, Roxas suddenly bit Jack's arm.

"OW! BABY... SON... ROXAS LET GO!" He started eating Jack's arm

"JAMIE, DID YOU- f-feed him!" Jack cried as he just tore into him like a candy bar.

"ROXAS!" Jamie grabbed him and hauled him away from Jack, icing Jack's arm instantly to keep it from bleeding out.

"I did feed him. Apparently he's hungry again." Jamie held Roxas at arms length, anger radiating over the bond at the boy.

"You do NOT do that! Understand? If you're hungry you tell us!" Jamie glared at the boy even as he took him out of the room. When the boy tried to squirm away Jamie froze him in a block of ice to keep him from getting at anyone else as he took the boy back to the cavern. North probably wouldn't have anything like what Roxas wanted on hand. It would be too creepy if the Guardian did. Jamie set about getting Roxas the wanted food as he sat in his frozen block on the table in the cavern, crying in hunger and not having enough strength to break himself loose. Jack panted, hugging himself. What made Roxas do that? He was shaking now... what was going on? Jamie wondered the same thing as he fed Roxas. Suddenly suspicion went through him... could that thing that was stalking Jack have? No... the book he'd been reading said that the creature could only attack and attach to one being... so there was no way it had possessed Roxas in order to get to Jack because then it would be stuck in Roxas. Jamie frowned even as he packed some extra and sped back to the pole to be with Jack; he didn't want to take any chances, though the book on this Nightstalker thing was likely right, there were some things it was vague on... like how it reproduced and other things. Mostly things Jamie didn't really need to know about. It didn't, however, say how to overwhelm one either. That worried Jamie as well as he headed back to the pole with a stuffed and sleepy Roxas. Jack shook visibly, the creature had been watching him since day one; it was stalking him, controlling dreams, testing its boundaries. Jamie returned the pole, unwittingly driving the thing off. Jamie settled Roxas into the bed North had given them for him. He then went to check on Jack to see just how bad things were. Jack shook, tired from the constant attacks; the failed tries to cut him. Jamie stayed close to Jack, keeping an eye on both him and the now-sleeping Roxas. Jack awoke screaming that night; it was at it again, but this time through nightmares. It was trying paralyze him long enough to make the cut. Jamie froze the creature when he got a look at it. Causing the thing to hiss at him before it lept back out the window. Jack's eyes were wide, fear stricken paralyzed; he was reliving a memory; the day he'd died. He still feared it, even if he told Jamie he didn't. Jamie slipped his arms around Jack once the thing was gone. He wondered if maybe talking to North about security might not be a bad idea... but later, first he needed to calm Jack down again before he accidentally woke Roxas. Jack shook violently.

"Noo, please... I don't wanna die." He whispered as he closed his eyes, tears leaking out. Jamie murmured quiet reassurances, trying to pull Jack back from the memory as he's had to do many times. He awoke from it and now shook, but he was calmer for his baby and love.

"J-Jamie, where am I... w-what happened?"

"Just a nightmare. " Jamie reassures him. He looked around.

"Y-yeah... j-j-just a nightmare." Jamie did his best to comfort Jack. Knowing that for all his bravado, his love was still affected by the memory of his own death. Jack still shook a little; hugging Jame he was calming down for the baby who was stirring from his fear. His my wings curled around him and Jamie in a protective wrap. Jamie rubbed his hands along Jack's arms; allowing the wings to envelope him even as he murmured reassurances. He looked at Jamie, eyes glassy as he calmed himself from something that had happened 300 plus years ago. Jamie gently threaded his fingers through Jack's hair, cupping his cheek with his other hand as he looked into Jack's eyes. He slowly shook his head from Jamie's hand before closing his eyes to fall asleep and dream much better dreams. Jamie kept watch the rest of the night. He wasn't going to let there be a second chance. Jack started to pant heavily, a nightmare, a natural one this time; Jack was reliving his life, memories. Memories of things said and done. Having heard the commotion, a yeti stuck its head in to see if everything was okay.

"We're fine, just bad dreams; if Sandy's around see if he can't send Jack some good dreams." The yeti warbled an affirmative and disappeared. Jamie lightly threaded his fingers through Jack's hair again as he slept. He knew this was far from over. The next morning Jack was more asleep then awake; he kept falling asleep at the breakfast table and Roxas was trying wake him up by throwing his breakfast at him. It worked... only for a few seconds at a time. With a sigh Jamie looked at Sandy who took over making sure that Roxas ate his breakfast instead of throwing it while Jamie settled Jack into bed again. He stayed next to him as he tucked the blanket around him. He groaned and fought against the sleepiness to tell Jamie he was okay but his body forced him into sleep he needed. Jamie watched over him, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. He shook a little his sleep, it was not all too great but he was sleeping. Jamie was so intent on looking for anything unusual that he nearly froze Sandy when he came in with a sleeping Roxas. He gave the Dream Guardian a silent look of apology at that but Sandy only shook his head and settled Roxas in his bed for his nap. Jack groaned, tossing and turning; wanting something to stop. It was inside him, sifting through memories for any key weakness. Jamie caught a glimpse of the thing and this time he didn't just freeze it, he sent his light into it. The thing screamed out in pain, backing off... pulling its power back from Jack as it began taking interest in Jamie now... how could a winter spirit have such power? Jamie glared at the thing and it retreated to ponder the new information. It had an idea, not only to take Jamie but Jack as well; it had a mate that would require itself a body, but one look at the young child and it knew it couldn't leave it or else one day be destroyed by the child itself. It knew the child would complicate things, but for now it needed to formulate a plan. Jamie watched the thing go... he hoped this was over... but didn't dare think it was for certain.

"What h-happened?" Jack was more unsure because he was shocked it had left.

"I drove the thing off. Hopefully for good this time." He looked at Jamie and then Roxas, worried.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He hugged Jamie close.

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep that thing away. No matter what it takes." He hugged Jamie closer, shaking.

"Jamie, I should be protecting you and Roxas not the other way around." Jamie chuckled softly.

"Just because you aren't human doesn't mean you can protect us from everything."

"Maybe I can't, but I sure as heck will try." Jamie smiled a little.

"Well I think I can handle this one well enough and I'd rather it not get to you." He shifted in Jamie's arms.

"It won't, I promise." Jamie just smiled. They were unaware though of the plans the creature had; Roxas awoke to the "love" session between them.

"Oh, Roxas; sorry bud for waking you." Roxas just grinned at them both as he sucked his thumb. Jack smiled and petted his hair back, like always it sprung right back up into place.

"Hey, what you wanna do today kiddo?" He looked at Jack expectantly. Roxas sucked his thumb as he seemed thoughtful at this; Jack smiled waiting as he held Jamie close while Roxas thought about this. Jack's tail swished back and forth as he waited.

"Dinos." He said after a moment around his thumb.

"Alright." He let go of Jamie and took him to his many dinosaur sets, books, games and movies. Roxas clapped happily and grabbed some of the dinosaur figures; Jack grabbed some of his own that he liked to play with as well. He grinned as made "rawr" noises as he played with his dinos. Jack smiled and "rawr" back using a t-rex even though he had a brachiosaur. He grinned, having a ball with the dinos. Jack laughed.

"Hey, brachiosaurus don't eat meat." He smiled and saw that he had a raptor team; he snickered, using allosaurus. Jack glared at some of the toys, they seemed way to scary for Roxas.

Tell North to down low on the predatory dinosaurs; too scary for young children. Roxas just grinned a little, he didn't know the difference.

"Will do. I'm just glad he hasn't seen any of those movies." Jamie replied as he came into the room, though he didn't leave the two; he wasn't about to. Not after the last incident. Jack chuckled.

"Not until he's like 8 or something."

"Eight? Really? I think we should make it older, we don't want him scared of his own toys." Jack blushed.

"Ok 15."

"Fair enough."

"For now we stick with Land Before Time stuff." Jamie nods in agreement.

"Yeah, those are good movies." Jack hugged Roxas close.

"Mm looks like someone's hungry."

"Hungry." Roxas agreed.

"Regular or dead meat?" He snickered at Jamie's glare.

"Not funny Jack."

"Wegular." Roxas responded, not understanding why his pop was glaring at his father or why his father found that funny. Jack snickered.

"Jamie, get used to that dark sense of humor." He said as he went to get said meat. Jamie just shook his head. Not around our young son thank you. Jack just chuckled. Jamie didn't say anything beyond that; he was still a little worried that this wasn't over. It definitely, was not the creatures mate stared at him for a long time.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She was holding a young baby, their baby.

 **"He's young for this."** Came the reply, eyes looking at the young one that was sleeping in her arms.

"Yeah."

"Then again... he was born powerful was he not?" Jamie smiled a little as he tucked the tired Roxas into his bed for his nap after cleaning him up from his meal. Jack nodded then groaned.

"Fuck, I forgot to eat as well."

"White or dark meat?" Jamie asked quietly with an expression that challenges Jack to actually answer that one seriously... Jack shivered in shock at that, he hadn't been expecting Jamie to return his earlier dark humor.

"I- I... it doesn't matter." Jamie shook his head at the answer.

"Relax a little love. Come on, let's get your meal fixed." He slipped an arm around Jack; pulling him close as he gently tugged him to the kitchen. Jack nodded, suddenly he collapsed altogether to his knees.

"O-ow... w-weak knees." He said simply as he tried and failed at least three times to get back on his feet. Jamie shifted to support Jack.

"I'll help. Come on." He said gently. Using Jamie as his support, he shook a little bit and followed closely to the kitchen. Jamie sat Jack on a stool near the counter before he rummaged through the freezer for what he needed and easily prepared the meal. He made a small meatloaf out of it. Even adding eggs and seasoning to it before cooking it long enough to make it mildly warm all the way through before he served it to Jack. He purred and ate it, he felt strengthened instantly.

"Mmmm, t-thank you, so good." Jamie leaned against the counter near the stool with a smile.

"Anything for you love." He purred then scooped up another bite.

"Want a bite?" He offered the fork to him. Jamie chuckled softly.

"Didn't you say once you'd be worried if I did?"

"Whatever, want some or no?" Jamie debates that a moment. He couldn't say he did... but he couldn't say he didn't either.

"One bite." He said after several thoughtful seconds. Jack smiled and fed Jamie the bite; it was mostly bloody of course, it was also between raw and cooked.

"Like it?" Jamie chewed the bite thoughtfully, trying not to think too hard about what it was he was eating exactly... He didn't respond though until he actually swallowed it.

"I think it's a bit too raw for me. Not really much of a taste... not sure what I expected though having not completely cooked it. I can't say I hate it, but I can't say I like it either... it's just.. I dunno how to put it really."

"Do you at least think if you wanted to you might eat it with me and Roxas?"

"Well... if I wanted to. Probably. Though definitely not raw." Jack snickered.

"Oh, well, as long as we have at least one normal family dinner I'm good."

"I think I can manage to make even these meals seem normal. Though that is the last of what I had." Jack smiled and finished only half of meatloaf.

"Have to save some for kiddo, he's getting quite big honey, you'd think he was some type of weed." Jamie chuckled at that.

"You would think."

"Did we all grow so fast?"

"Fast enough I think, but then again he wasn't born like you and me... he might have a bit of an advantage over us there." Jack shifted a little, whimpering now as his body was not taking it in just yet and then when it did he glowed a tinged red and black.

"Oh so much better." He whipped his tail a little at flies that seemed to come for the meat; smashing them all. Jamie smiled a little; Jack sniff the air.

"I smell something dark."


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie frowned a little at that.

"What do you mean?" How could someone "smell" the dark? He didn't want to know the answer to that really but he was more concerned that Jack could rather than how he had the ability. Jack growled lowly, as if an animal backed into a corner; his tail flicked angrily back and forth as he snarled at something in the corner, fangs gleaming in the light. Uncertain, Jamie followed Jack's gaze to see what had agitated his love. Jack snapped at air a couple times, twitching in uncertainty and anger.

"Jamie, run." He had heard what the thing said.

"Take Roxas with you now." His voice low.

"I'm not leaving you with ... that." Jamie said quietly, he stood still, his hackles raised. He knew this wasn't over but he wasn't going to just leave Jack alone with this thing... Its eyes glittered, but it was only looking at Jack warily, its gaze shifting briefly to Jamie hungrily. Such power... it craved it... but what to do about the other... Jack growled, standing protectively in front of Jamie.

"You better leave if you know what's good for you." He snarled, wings flexing out, claws ready to shred the creature apart; if it even looked at Jamie wrong its throat would be ripped out. It let out a hiss... then it spoke. It was a little hard to understand with the hissing though.

 **"Don't be stupid. You cannot hope to win. You will be ours."** It left after that.

"Over my dead body." Jack snapped.

His mate looked at her love, purring to get him out of his bad mood when he returned.

"What is wrong my love?" She spoke, trying to get her mate to stop pacing.

 **"Hard to catch them off guard."** He turned to look at his mate, then looked at the sleeping child in the crib.

 **"We need him awake... will be... difficult."** Came the reply as he stopped pacing.

"I don't know how we're gonna do that; Jack, as you can see, won't go down without a fight and Jamie... oh he'll kill you first thing when he sees you." She was talking aloud trying to find a way to help him out with this.

 **"Any can be subdued... they are each other's weakness... if you can handle him... take Jack. I will deal with Jamie.** " Nodding the other kissed him before melding into the shadows.

"I shall try."

Jack panted, tense and shaking; he nearly snapped at Jamie for touching his shoulder. He shook his head, his senses were going wild.

"Jack?" Jamie was worried... he'd never had Jack snap at him like that... Jack's eyes were black with a red rim around them, he snarled; he wasn't all there at the moment and growled at Jamie, tail whipping back and forth in furious motions, body tense, teeth showing. Jamie kept his distance, despite his concern. Jack shivered, freezing a moment; he stopped growling only to collapse with a loud thud. Roxas cried out in fear suddenly as his bond to him had snapped, both Jamie and Roxas felt it.

"Jack?!" Jamie moved to kneel next to him, beyond concerned now. Jack panted, the creature had cut him during the small rampage; laughing the female supposedly went into him.

"Jamie..." Suddenly his eyes went black. Jamie lightly puts a hand on Jack's arm.

"Jack?" Dark laughter, not his voice, erupted from him.

"I'm not Jack anymore." The creature inside him spoke.

"Jack..." Jamie flinched back. Snickering, Jamie was grabbed roughly.

 **"Nowhere to run."** It snapped, black eyes stared into Jamie's soul.

 **"Nowhere at all."** Jamie stared back, shaking... equally angered and scared. Hissing the creature held Jamie in place as the other came in all but smiling like a shark. Jamie struggled in the grip, in desperation he lashed out with ice and cold.

 **"Ahh ahh."** The grip tightened and Jamie was suddenly drained of his ice and power by a simple cut that the other inflicted on him.

 **"You're mine now."** Before Jamie could react, the creature dove in, taking over with ease. Jamie cried out at the cut, becoming desperate to not let the thing take over him; his desperation seemed to trigger his core and the light of it flooded through him, surrounding him and beating the other off from taking control as he had planned. He hissed, screaming in pain and escaping Jamie, smoking the other growled at Jamie. Jamie's ice skimmed over Jack, glowing with his light as he tried to force the other out... Growling the male hissed and tackled Jamie, keeping him still as he growled.

 **"Don't you dare touch my mate!"**

"I'm fighting for mine!" Jamie growled back, shoving the other off with a blast of light and ice; scrambling over to Jack to try again. He wasn't going to give up. Jack groaned, holding his head as the creature's grasp was slipping. Growling the creature slipped into Jamie once more and severed his body's movement. It doesn't stop Jamie from sending his ice to form on Jack though even as his light struggled with the other for control. The one inside Jack cried out, the creature trying to take over Jamie yelled in rage and caused him unbelievable pain. Jamie cried out sending his light slamming into the creature inside him; fighting the thing with all his worth... Jack shook, hugging his middle as the creature scrabbled for control.

"Jamie..." His eyes went black again, the other merely smiled and snickered at Jamie's attempts; white hot agony burst through Jamie's body as if all control was lost. Jamie didn't give in an inch, even as he cried in agony... he still fought... for Jack... for Roxas... Roxas suddenly came in sleepy, wondering what the crying was about.

"Dada... papa?" The female within Jack in turn smiled, she cooed to her young child to go get into Roxas; the other gurgled in approval while Jack cried out.

"NO!" He fought the other tooth and nail.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY SON!" Seeing the danger, Jamie barely managed to blast the little one toddling towards Roxas who backed up fearfully. Eyes wide even as the other dark creature is sent hurling into a wall. Jack panted, the one inside him still fighting to hold on; eventually he collapsed and it took his unconscious state as an advantage.

"Don't ever touch my baby." It seemed to snarl at Jamie as it picked up the little angel-demon creature, cooing softly.

"Don't cry now, things will be better soon." Roxas is scooped up by golden sand; the noise had alerted the other Guardians and they were rushing in to help. The female hissed at the Guardians, growling to protect its young; the male was snarling at Jamie and the others, trying to protect its mate and brood. Jamie growled back as he forced himself to stand despite the pain; he hurt all over... but he was going to get Jack back. For a moment in time there was a stand still before Tooth, Bunny and North lunged at the male while Jamie coated the female in ice; trying to force her out of Jack. Sandy hung back, protecting Roxas with his sand. Jack screamed out in pain as the female clung to his soul; it wasn't going to let go without a fight. She broke the ice apart with ease and tackled Jamie, using Jack's claws she sliced at Jamie's chest only managing horizontal deep wounds; Bunny tackled him, holding Jack down.

"HEY FROSTBITE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME FIGHT THIS BLOODY SHEILA!" Jamie iced over the wounds then covered Jack in more of the glowing ice; by this point he was panting... this fight was taking a lot out of him... Jack screamed, agony rippling through his body; the male was strong, very strong, and seeing Jamie it wanted to kill him now instead of join with him.

 **"You're dead."** It hissed as Jack was curled in a ball by the ice, wings trying to protect him from invisible pain; the female couldn't take it and shrieked, leaving Jack's body as if it was lava and ran out the window with her baby. The male snarled.

 **"You'll pay for this."** It hissed before following. Jamie managed to glare at the trio before he sank to the floor, exhausted... and then he passed out. Jack shook, feeling violated. North and the others don't relax, they made sure Jamie was put to bed that the cuts are dealt with and work on warding the place against the intruders.

"R-Roxas." Jack looked at the petrified child and held him close to his fast beating heart.

"Oh god, what is wrong with him Sandy?" He wasn't moving, eyes, wide mouth open in a silent scream.

"Think whole thing traumatized poor boy... iz too young for battle." North replied and Sandy nodded:

I will weave dreams for him until he is over this... he will bounce back... children are very resilient.

Jack shivered, crying suddenly.

"It's my fault, I'm the reason these creatures ever come around."

"Iz not fault Jack. They exist before you... though this bold of them." He clenched a fist.

"Why is it me they are after, why?"

"Zhey attack strong spirits to gain power. It iz all we know about zhem."

"I'm not that strong though!" He cried, angry.

"I'M NOT OK!" He was growling more and more.

"Strong enough apparently." Bunny replied. Jack couldn't take it, not at this moment.

"Shut the fuck up rabbit." Tooth jolted and they saw Jack was growing more hostile and seemed about ready to eat Bunny; claws out, fangs gleaming, posture tense, tail flicking...

"Back off. Right now ok."

"Calm down mate you're not helpin' matters."

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I WHEN MY FAMILY AND I ARE IN DANGER AT EVERY FUCKING TURN!" He closed in on the lagomorph. North thought it was getting to the point where Jack may have to be restrained or worse, taken down. Bunny crossed his arms. Not intimidated.

"You three came HERE of all places an' ya trusted us in tha' past. What's so different from now?" He asked. Jack snapped and North actually had to hold him down with Sandy and Tooth.

"OH DON'T PUSH YOU! DON'T PUSH IT!" He snarled, wings fanning out, claws inches from cutting off Bunny's whiskers as he swiped at the rabbit. Tooth yelped as Jack's tail slammed into her, knocking her back but she held him back tightly. Bunny lept back even as Sandy slammed Jack with his sand to put him out then glared at Bunny. Jack hissed at the sand trying to put him out; eventually everything went dark for and he was asleep in minutes.

"What?" Bunny asked as the other three glared at the lagomorph. Jack purred in his sleep, dreaming about safety; he was going to protect them until his dying breath. Sandy shook his head at Bunny who left the room while the others made sure that the three of them were comfortable. Sandy even put Roxas to sleep, which was easier than it was with Jack. The boy sucked his thumb as he dreamed about going to the park with his dads. Jack quivered as his was sleep slightly tinged red as his anger followed him into dreamland.

Jamie snuggled next to Jack in his own peaceful dream. Sandy attempted to weave a dream for Jack as well... but he's not surprised when this proves difficult. Jack suddenly calmed when Jamie half consciously intervened. Jamie sighed contently in his sleep. Jack awoke that evening with a goal in his mind, one to protect his family and friends at all cost, two was to kill those skin walkers. Roxas was still out cold, but Jamie was awake; sitting in a chair reading. Jack winced at the sound of paper flipping and moving; he couldn't stand it and took off before Jamie could ask what his problem was. Jamie winced slightly and sighed, but he left Jack alone for the moment; too tired to chase after Jack though he wanted to. Jack shifted, something seemed to pull him back. It was his six-year-old, Roxas; he had gotten strong quickly. Jack groaned.

"Roxas, noooo!" His nails dug into the floor as the boy, amazingly, pulled him by the tail. Jamie raised an eyebrow as the boy pulled Jack back into the room by force. He wasn't even aware the boy was awake.

"SO STRONG! SO AMAZINGLY STRONG AND AGILE-!" Roxas slammed the door of his room and Jack's cries are muffled.

"Play nice!" Jamie called after them. Jack squealed as Roxas had other plans of "nice play."

"Don't make me say it twice!" Jamie called after hearing the squeal. Jack whimpered as he hid in the corner; he was getting out his toy doctor kit. Jamie wondered if he should intervene.

"All right dada, time to check your temprratures." He said a little maliciously.

"Nooo!" Jamie didn't like the sound of that and put down his book, he walked into the room.

"Roxas." He said firmly, he didn't like that tone that he heard one bit.

"What did I just say?" He locked eyes with the younger boy. Jack jolted.

"Oh god he didn't watch Mad Science Doctor did he?" Jack asked as he grew closer with a fake thermometer. Jamie wasn't sure if he had or not, but he stepped between the boy and Jack.

"Roxas." He said warningly, he didn't like this and he wasn't about to let his son near Jack with that sort of expression. He looked at Jamie with a glare.

"We just playing." He said quite nastily, Jack growled.

"THAT sort of play is not NICE." He returned with a stern glare at his son, not backing down an inch.

"I told you to play nice. Do not make me repeat myself." He turned away and like a professional clipped his bag and left the room.

"What's gotten into that boy?"

"Good question. Maybe Tooth and Sandy can get us some answers."

"He looked so murderous Jamie." His eyes wide.

"Yeah, I noticed..." Jamie muttered.

"Keep an eye on him while I find our friends... and be careful." Jamie wasn't sure he could handle it if Jack suffered at the hands of their child... Even now a part of him still was dealing with everything he'd come to learn about Jack after having learned about the truth of his mate years ago when Roxas had been still just a newborn. Jack nodded.

"I will." Jamie easily found Tooth at her palace, but finding Sandy was more difficult than he bargained for even as he told Tooth what had happened.

"Roxas?" He called only to find him ripping the stuffing out of Jack's favorite bear in the other room.

"Roxas what are you doing to mr teddy!" He cried, very upset.

"Surgeries." He said as if to also say 'duh.' Sandy's sand knocked out Roxas in a heartbeat and the little boy fell asleep in the remains of the bear. North followed Sandy into the room. He looked at the bear and the boy, troubled by this.

"Hmmm, iz troubling." Sandy put Roxas into the bed while North picked up what remained of the bear and carts it off to do what he could to fix it. Jack's eye twitched at that.

"Sandy why'd you do that!" He growled, wings spanning out in protective parenting mode. Sandy gaves a quiet sigh:

Because it is necessary.

He motioned to the sand over the boy's head, the sand wasn't black... but it wasn't gold either as the dream weaved itself and it's a little violent... Jack cupped his mouth in shock.

"What is going on with him!?" Sandy shrugged just as Jamie came in with Tooth.

"Oh, he's already here." She said.

"Saves us the trouble then." Jamie replied. Jack looked at Jamie.

"Jamie, what the fuck is going on?" He was not liking this at all.

"Calm down Jack, I said I was going to get Tooth and Sandy so we could get to the bottom of this. Tooth, you want to see if you can find anything?" She nodded and approached the sleeping child, kneeling next to him before she touched his hand, closing her eyes as she searched through the boy's memories. Roxas cried out and shut Tooth out.

"Tooth what did you do?" Jack was barely containing his protective, parental demon side. She sighed.

"I think I accidentally ran into his conscious mind. Just scared him is all... I'll try again. I need to make sure it's not memories..." Jamie nodded and she entered the boy's mind again, this time evading his conscious mind. Jack shivered in anticipation; the little toddler sized creature had stuck around, they were friends now instead of trying to take over Roxas like its parents wanted. They'd made a deal to be friends and to stop the feud. Tooth pulled back after a moment with a frown.

"I see."

"W-What what is it!" Jack was very frantic for his child, Roxas twitched in his sleep; shaking a little.

"Apparently the child has made an alliance with the symbiotic creature that was trying to take over you and Jamie. It isn't controlling him by any means, but it has influenced him and not for the better."

"What." Jack snapped, angry that this had happened.

"Where is it now?" He growled lowly.

"I don't know, that would be information only his conscious mind would know and I'm not welcome there as you saw." Jack groaned then started to cry.

"I just want my family safe!" Sadness turned to anger and then back again, it was a loop. Jamie slipped his arms around Jack, laying his head against him.

"I can understand that. I think that perhaps I can isolate some of the memories he has to nullify the negative influence. I don't want to try it though without your permission." She looked over at Jack and Jamie.

"Y-you can do that?" He asked, hoping that Roxas was okay.

"Yes, at least until he is older." Jack nodded.

"O-Okay," He shifted a little, tail swishing a little nervously. "just do it Tooth, please." She nodded and, with Sandy keeping Roxas asleep, she delved back in to shift through the memories. Isolating the negative ones that she finds are the influence from the other. Most of which are unusually violent for his age. The little toddler hadn't visited until now, it awaited in the upstairs closet for Roxas to come play. Tooth pulled back once that was done.

"I've done what I can, but there might yet be new ones if he continues to play with that other child."

"Yes we're putting an end to this little play date right now." Jack growled as he could sense it, that dark feeling again except in a smaller package.

"He's here; I'm gonna kick his ass out of here."

"I think I should deal with this actually." Jamie said and left the room before Jack could. That seemed to raise Jack's hackles a little more but he calmed down and brushed his baby's hair as he held him close to his chest. Jamie tracked down the little dark child to the closet and opened it.

"Hello there." He crouched down, meeting the little one's eyes. It squealed and hid in the back of the closest, whimpering in slight fear of Jamie; it remembered what happened last time they had met.

"Don't be afraid little one, I'm not here to hurt you." He settled on the floor. It opened its left eye, staring at him with one it came a little closer to him.

"Weally?" The creature wasn't Roxas age, but only three years old.

"Mama, dada vewy mwads."

"Yes, I imagine they are. They've caused us a great bit of grief."

"Why that?" He was kind of cute in his own little way, not yet completely dark, innocent at same time; it's not his fault he was like that as it was how he was raised and he didn't know any better about Roxas or relationships.

"How come dada want you bodwy so much, you just a person."

"Well, that's something you'll probably understand more when you're older... but apparently I appealed to him more because I'm not an ordinary winter spirit. I use to be alive once, human. My center, which is my core power... is belief. It fuels the light that you saw that day you were here with your parents." He looked at Jamie.

"Whight?" He was confused at the concept because all he knew was darkness.

"Cwan Woxy pway?" He asked, excited; meanwhile the female was losing it.

"MY BABY! WHERE IS MY BABY?!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. See, you're influencing him in ways that's scaring Jack and if he found you he wouldn't be so nice about asking you to leave." The critter pouted.

"Bwut me pwomised to help stops the fueds." Jack, at the moment, had Roxas on his stomach and was looking at his little tail.

"Well, you mean well but there's not much you can do to help little one. Besides, I think your parents are probably worried about you. I'll wager they don't know you're here."

"Oh." He looked around.

"Mama... she scared she think woo twooks me dada coming to kill you now; run. hides. I tell him im fine and I got wost." Jack, downstairs, was snoring loudly which in turn made Roxas turn, putting his foot in Jack's snout like nose.

"Can't do that little one. This is our home too, Jack will want to fight... why don't you come with me and we get away form here before your parents show up? That way you can say you were lost. If you're not here, there should be no reason for them to linger here and no fight." He holds out his hand to the child.

"Bwut what if dada hurt Jwack and Woxy?" He was worried for his friend and Jack as he grabbed Jamie's hand following close by; his wings like an angel but black as night.

"The other Guardians will protect them. Don't worry." Jamie replied, though he's concerned about that himself as he moved over to the nearby window and opened it before flying out with the child in his arms.

"Wee!" He cried just as the male had come; the female was in tears mostly.

"My baby... I sensed him right here!" Jack groaned groggily.

"Roxas?"

 **"If it's true, we'll make them regret it."** He snarled. Jamie shot off towards Canada... it's the closest place of cold that had a forest. He set the boy down.

"I'll stay with you... but to be convincing that you're really lost, we're going to have to pretend you're watching me like you just came upon me here okay?" Even as he said as much he brought about a light snow.

"Okway mwister." He said before walking deeper into the woods. Jack grunted, awakening and snarling lowly; Roxas instantly awoke.

"Dada?" Jack growled.

"Son, go find Sandy stay close to me while I help you do that." Jack's tail flicked wildly. The two creatures dart from window to window, searching the shadows for their missing son; keeping out of sight of all the elves and yetis least they raise the alarm.

Jamie smiles a little and begins frosting the trees about him gently, adding icicles mostly to trees that already had frost. This part of Canada after all normally had snow around this time of year. The little thing started to sneeze it needed warmth a lot of warmth cold and darkness don't exactly mix but they go together sometimes.

"Mmm cold."

"If you can, call out to them." Jamie suggested, moving to another tree without looking at the child.

"Cwall out okay." He made a shriek that sounded like a dying animal loud enough for its parents to hear.

"MY BABY!" The female cried and immediately went to find her child. Jamie winced at the sound and moved further from the child. Her mate is right behind her.

"My poor baby!" The sounds stopped as he toddled over.

 **"What happened, who took you?"** He looked around.

"No one took me mama I got wost." He said, winking to Jamie as the female looked her child over for injuries. Jamie smiled a little but pretended that he hasn't seen the family as he made icicles on the top of a tree nearby. The female looked over at Jamie, snarling a little but noticing he was oblivious she took her young and left before the male even tried to pounce Jamie.

"Come on honey, he's not bothering us let's not bother him." The male growled a little.

 **"Fine."** Smiling, the baby waved bye before they took off with it; Jack, meanwhile, held Roxas close and had all but attacked Sandy when he came in sensing a disturbance. Jack actually had bitten into his neck and couldn't be pulled off but one dose of sand and he was out, poor Roxas, traumatized by this, screamed. Sensing Roxas' fear, Jamie rocketed back to the pole; wondering what could have happened in his absence.


	14. Chapter 14

Sandy was being crushed under Jack; sand leaking out, as if bleeding, from his neck. He looked in pain as well. Sandy struggled to get out from under Jack, it was only when Jamie arrived that he was pulled out from underneath.

"Sandy! What happened?!" Jamie looked at the little Guardian in concern while he quickly bandaged up his friend with a nearby scarf as it was the closest thing he had to a bandage at the moment. He pointed to Jack and made a sand version attacking him for no reason; it was obvious Jack had been protecting Roxas. Jamie sighed.

"I'm guessing he sensed the creatures... their child was here. I found him and I guess they came looking for him which since Jack had one in him... I imagine that like me he can sense when they are around. It probably set him on edge. He must have thought you were one when you came in." Jack twitched as Roxas slowly, cautiously moved closer and poked him. Sandy seemed to cough up some golden blood, he needed medical attention:

Jack packs one hell of a bite and punch.

"Yeah... I imagine so. Let's get you fixed up." He picked up Sandy and carried him to the infirmary before the Guardian could protest. Roxas looked at Jamie and hugged his leg; scared out of his wits, he was so scared a streak of white was in his hair now on the left side. Jamie floated to the infirmary, aware Roxas was clinging to him. After leaving Sandy in the hands of the yetis he plucked Roxas off his leg.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetheart." He gently cooed to him.

"Daddy hurt Sandy." He had learned a bit over the years.

"He w-was so scary."

"Only because he thought he was protecting you from an enemy Lightning Bug. He and I love you very much, we'd do anything to make sure you're safe." He said gently, rubbing the boy's back. His hair seemed to sproing less as he grew.

"Papa, are dada and me monsters?" Wide innocent eyes wanting the truth.

"No, you're not monsters. You're just different."

"Different how?" It seemed about time to tell him what exactly he was since he didn't really know what he was.

"I think that's something your father needs to explain. He knows more than I do." Even after I found out the hard way... Jamie inwardly winced a little. He didn't like to think about that. He had forgiven Jack, after all, for lying to him but the fact that he still knew so little about the real Jack bothered him a little. Quivering, Jack had awoke, dazed and quite unsure of his senses at the moment.

"Jamie?" Jamie touched the bond, reassuring Jack he was nearby; he was heading back to the room with Roxas actually. Roxas giggled.

"Wook dada, hair change colors." As soon as Jack saw Roxas' hair he was yelling at Jamie to tell him what had happened; and in several different languages too.

"Calm down Jack, he was spooked, badly, is all."

"My poor baby." Jack petted his hair back, not noticing the flinch from Roxas. Jamie did though and reassured the boy over the bond.

He will never hurt you. He loves you, just as much as I do. Squealing, Roxas clung to Jack's hand as he was so much smaller; he fit still in the palm of Jack's hands, he smiled and decided to lose the "gargoyle look." He handed Roxas back and spoke a spell; he was then back to the way he had been before the transformation. The spell would only last if he believed it to be him. Jamie chuckled a little, watching father and son with part amusement, part pride because Roxas was his son too. Roxas giggled happily and Jack smiled.

"Jamie, got any bottles; he looks hungry." They still fed him blood when he needed it through a bottle.

"One left." Jamie replied, fishing into the sack of stuff he'd brought with them to the pole for the bottle.

"Goodness note to self make more recyclable bottles that recycle, clean and are ready for use." He said to a tape recorder he'd pulled from one pocket. Roxas looked at Jamie with a brief smile but it faded as soon as he saw the female creature.

"JAMIE!" Jack snarled, hackles raised.

"Don't move." Jamie froze, wondering what was going on exactly but he sensed it anyway... what was it doing here? The female was searching, not for her baby but something else; something right next to Jamie. Jack snarled.

"Get out of here." Jack growled at the male that seemed to appear from nowhere. Jack held Jamie and Roxas close as the female glared at the male to stop trying to take over Jamie; it had failed and they'd find less dangerous targets. She spotted it and picked up what looked suspiciously like a black and silver pacifier. Jamie narrowed his eyes at the two over his shoulder, but neither one seemed to be looking at either of them after that. Jack shook, ready to leap at the Nightstalkers if they dared tried any tricks.

"My love, this goal you wanted is pointless." The female says.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked outright as it occurred to him they're not here for the reason they were before.

 **"We need your help."** The male seemed quite annoyed at having to say that. Jamie looked at Jack a little puzzled, but shifted in his arms so he could get a proper look at them.

"What with?" He asked, curiosity flickering over his features. Jack growled at the male who in turn sighed.

 **"It's our race, some no good light spirits, such as yourself, are killing us off; we mean no harm to anything more than you two."** Jamie frowned. Light spirits? He'd never heard of any such thing.

"There is no such thing." The male simply glared.

"To you they're not, but us... they attack everyone of our kind; you can only see them if you're a shadow spirit." Jack gave Jamie a look that said 'this could be a trap.' Jamie gave Jack a look in return that clearly said he's not buying their story. This seemed just a little too convenient... Jack nodded a little.

"Sorry, but we're a little busy at the moment; we'll get back to you though." The male seemed to flick his gaze to the female.

"Please, you may not care for our kind but we care for your kind." Jamie snorted a little.

"I'm sure you do. Since you seem so inclined on taking us over... yeah, great way to show you CARE." Jack growled, feeling the need to spill blood.

"I think you should leave, and take your rat with you." He pointed to the trembling child.

"Pw-pwease stop fighting." He said before he buried his face in his mother's neck as she snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY CHILD THAT! HE'S ONLY A BABY YOU MONSTER!" She snarled, the male had to hold her back.

 **"It's not worth it, let's go."** Jamie just glared, but he had to admit that was uncalled for as he watched them leave. Once they were gone he looked at Jack.

"Really? Was name calling THAT necessary?"

"Bad influence," He snapped. "and I won't have it near Roxas as well as you." He looked at the two who glared at him a moment.

"What?" Jamie sighed.

"I talked with the child... apparently Roxas and their child think they can stop our fighting by playing together. They don't want us fighting each other."

"How do you know it just wasn't a trick?!" Roxas kicked him in the leg and stomped away.

"OW! ROXAS! WHAT THE HECK?"

"HE GOOD, DADA, HE GOOD!"

"That was the reason I knew the kid wasn't tricking me. Haven't you noticed? Roxas can tell the difference. I thought that little 'encounter' with your 'friend' would have made that clear."

"What?" Roxas looked down when he came back over.

"Sorry for kicking you dada." Jamie ruffled the boy's hair.

"You're a good boy son. You meant well, I know. I just don't know how well they're going to want to listen to you. I'd rather they not fight us either, but it's not up to us." Jack looked down before kneeling and hugging Roxas.

"I'm sorry, I was being difficult." Roxas hugged Jack back.

"Hard not to be when they're threatening your way of life as you know it. Not to mention they'd wreak havoc likely if they had their way."

"You got that right." He held Roxas close. Roxas hugged Jack, sucking his thumb. He didn't understand why the grownups couldn't get along like he and his friend. Jack wondered that too but he knew the reason why, obviously. Jamie did as well, but explaining something like that to a child was like a human trying to push over a brick wall with their bare hands... it just wasn't going to happen. A few days later found Roxas looked outside longingly for his friend; Jack felt bad, if only there was a way to make it where this fight had never happened then Roxas would have a friend. Jamie sighed a little and went over to Jack.

"I know we don't get along with them... but I don't see why they can't be friends. As long as the two stay out of trouble..."

"Well I doubt the mother will trust us. After all I did just ruin the chances of Roxas ever having a friendship with someone his age."

"I doubt that Jack. If he's as stubborn as either of us... the friendship will weather this. I can think of ways around this, but getting the kid away from his parents will be the toughest part I think."

"Yeah." He looked down at Roxas who looked out the window as if his friend would come back magically.

"Crazy as this is going to sound... I'm going to try and see if I can't find them. At least maybe catch the mother and kid on their own. Talk with 'em if I can. Maybe we can work something out. I promise I won't approach the two if the father is there... Assuming I can even find them."

"Jamie..." He didn't like the sound of it, but looked at Roxas.

"Okay, okay, but do not try to talk to them if the male is there."

"I promise. I don't want that one in me anymore than you do, love." He said gently before kissing Jack lovingly.

"I'll be back soon squirt." He said to Roxas, giving the boy a peck on the cheek before leaving. Roxas just looked so sad; Jack tried cheering him up.

"Hey sport wanna play with your dinosaurs?" He looked at the forlorn child, hoping Jamie knew what he was doing. It took Jamie about an hour to find the trail of the kid.

Roxas just sort of nodded, he missed his friend, but he did want someone to play with.

"Hey, come on; let's play with your toys huh?"

The boy was just eating, a strange bottled liquid but it was red so it was obviously blood.

"I see they have something in common." Jamie said by way of greeting, but only once he's sure the male isn't around... The female hissed.

"What are you doing here?!" The young one tilted his head curiously.

"Wanted to talk."

"Talk." She snarled.

"Talk about what?"

"Well, it seems that your son and mine, despite everything, seem to have taken a shine to one another."

"What?" She stood tall with her baby in her arms.

"Merix will not be hanging with the likes of your so called spawn." The baby glared at his mother.

"MAMA I WANT TO BWE FWIENDS WIT WOXY! I WANT TO STOP FIGHTING!" Jamie gave her a shrug when she looked from her child to him.

"Look, I don't particularly like this any more than you do... but the boy has been sneaking around with our son already. Wouldn't you at least rather know WHERE he is rather than having to run about the planet looking for him all the time?" She nodded.

"Yes. I don't particularly trust Jack though about killing him." She snapped while Merix escaped his mother's arms.

"I wanna pway with woxy."

"I don't blame you. Jack doesn't exactly trust your mate to be within fifty feet of me or Roxas either. So it's mutual, but I think there's a solution that we can come up with if you're willing to do this for him." Jamie motioned to Merix. She sighed.

"If this is what our children want then I see no problem with it." She said as Merix looked at her with big red eyes.

"That was my thought as well. I've managed to convince Jack to allow this. I know you and I won't be friends anymore than Jack and your mate will be... but I think a ceasefire is in order... at least for their sake." She nodded.

"I will speak with him but I won't guarantee he won't try anything; trust me I've tried to get him off this for a while now for the sake of Merix."

"Well, sounds like our mates have something in common... stubbornness. Believe me, it wasn't easy on my end either. I'll set up a room for the boys to play in if you want to bring him over today. Whether you stay yourself or not will be an option." She nodded.

"I'd like to ask a favor; if Jack were to try anything against my child, I would like it if you'd protect him with your life as I will protect your child's with mine."

"Of course."

"Alright." She looked at the sleepy child, picking him up.

"It's his nap time, how about in an hour they play." Setting up a play date already.

Jack looked at the sad Roxas, at a loss as to how to cheer up his son now.

Jamie nodded.

"See you in an hour then." Jamie flew back to the pole.

"Jamie, I don't know what to do; all he wants is his friend." He said the moment Jamie came in.

"I've already arranged things. I did manage to find them. Sorry it took me so long." He knelt down next to Roxas.

"Hey sport, you want to help me get a room ready for your friend? We have a little while before he gets here." Roxas perked up instantly hopping happily.

"MERIX! MERIX! YAY!" Jack looked down happily at the boy as he ran into the room Jamie led him into to help. Jamie chuckled and the two of them set up several types of games and other things for the two boys to play with as well as a few books for Jamie that would be out of reach for the other two but would be something for Jamie to do while keeping an eye on them.

"Well what time is he coming over?" Jack was happy that Roxas was happy.

"In about an hour, it's his nap time right now."

"Oh, how old is this kid anyway?"

"No idea. You can ask his mother when they arrive I suppose." The mother came with her baby hugging tightly at the appointed time.

"You be good Merix, do everything Jamie and Jack says ok?"

"Yes mama." The boy toddled over to Roxas, they giggled and hugged, and ran into the other room.

"We'll take good care of him." Jamie nodded in agreement with that. She looked towards the room as if she may never see him again, and left. Jamie sat down in the room in chair he'd prepared and watched the boys as they dove into the dinosaurs first. Jack sat back, watching as well.

"It's great Jamie, Roxas has a friend now."

"Yup. Everyone needs a friend in their lives at some point." Jamie replied.

"I guess that's something I never really had as kid."

"I didn't either until I moved to Burgess." Jack looked at Roxas who was teaching Merix how to play right, not how he'd been doing it. Jamie can't help but smile a little at this.

"Oh," The boy nodded and did just as Roxas did, making Jack smile. "we should make them lunch; what does the young one eat?"

"From what I saw... same thing we gave Roxas as a baby, not the milk."

"Woah."

"Yeah. I really don't think they're that dissimilar to you and Roxas."

"Yeah, but we're not the same being. So, I'll be back with their lunch." Jamie nodded a little. There was no doubt they weren't the same species... but the same type in a way, perhaps. Jack smiled as he returned with a bottle and for Roxas, a cup of milk and meat that he had chopped into little pieces. Roxas immediately ran over to get his meal; Jack handed it to him as well as the bottle to the younger one who sucked on it happily. Jamie smiled a little, watching the two with something of parental pride. He didn't think he'd ever get over the feeling of wonder he'd get every once and a while, that Roxas was his and Jack's son.

"Let's see what movies you guys can watch hmm?" Jack looked through his VHS tapes for children appropriate movies.

"How about this one? One of my favorites when I was a kid." Jamie held up Dr Seuss' The Lorax.

"Alright." Jack popped in the VHS tape and the boys instantly switched their attention to the TV as they ate. Jamie picked up a book to flip through, his attention divided between it and the two boys. The female came back quicker than expected.

"My mate is looking for Merix; playtime is over for now." Jack nodded.

"You couldn't convince him." She shook her head.

"No, I'll try again later."

"Good luck." Jamie said.

"Bye Merix." Roxas said to his friend as the female picked the other boy up and disappeared with him. Jack looked consciously at Jamie.

"What if the male doesn't want this to happen?" He shook at the thought of Roxas' rocky relationship.

"We'll still find a way love." Jamie replied, putting a comforting arm around Jack. Roxas hugged Jack's leg happily.

"Dada find way."

"Yes son, we will." Jamie replied.

"What do we do?"

"For now, we wait. The ball is in her court."

The female had just made dinner in the cavern they called home.

"Um... honey, what if we were to stop this fight? I mean Merix needs a friend to play with... and it's the Roxas kid he wants to play with." The male just growled in response. She winced.

"C-come on, you know they're strong and protected; why don't we forget about the whole thing please baby." She was trying to butter him up and get him to let go.

 **"That was why I wanted them in the first place! I wanted a legacy for our family."** He growled.

"T-They're really not that important, you have a legacy. Merix is your legacy; sweetheart, please." He didn't say anything this time.

"Love." She was quite worried now; Merix walked over, thumb in his mouth.

"Dada." He ignored her and looked at his son.

 **"What is it son?"**

"Dada mwe wike pwaying withWoxy mwe wanna pwayt with Woxy. Pweas be fwiends with Jwack and Jwamie." He looked at him hopefully.

 **"You don't make friends with your food, son. You'll understand when you're older."** Glaring, Merix bit his father's leg, drawing blood.

"I CAN IF I WANT TO!"

 **"Merix! IF I EVER HEAR THAT FROM YOU AGAIN I'LL GUT THE BOY MYSELF WHILE YOU WATCH!"** He was fully infuriated by that point. Merix had tears in his eyes as he stared at him.

"I HATE YOU!" He ran into the forest; the female didn't know what to do so she left to find Merix.

Jack held his head as the male loved messing with it more often then Jamie's dreams because he knew it messed with Jamie. Jack groaned in pain.

"Jamie, I don't think they had a good talk."

"I imagine not." Jamie replied with a sigh.

The male dropped into a chair with a sigh... his father had said the early years were the worst... boy had he been right. Merix ran as fast as his little legs could carry him; the female was just as upset with her husband, but she wouldn't show it or else he'd go over there and harm something important to Jack and/or Jamie. Merix was quite fast and ran into the window of Jack and Jamie's temporary home, he had been flying; using his little wings, and broke the window.

"What the hell was that?"

"From the sense of things... Merix." Jamie replied and went to talk to the boy. The boy cried.

"DADDY IS GONNA GUT ROXAS!" He screamed and cried; Jack jolted, having followed.

"Why, what happened?"

"Mommy was trying to get daddy to stop attacking you and I got mad and kicked him and then he'd said he'd gut him!" He said between sobs. Jamie knelt next to the boy, gathering him close.

"Shhh, it's alright; we'd never let him do that." The boy cried.

"Mommy! Mommy! I need mommy!" Jack heard a loud crash through a window in the other room.

"And that would be her."

"Calm down, your mom is here okay?" He murmured reassuringly and headed for the room he'd heard the second crash in. Trying to soothe the boy as he carried him to his mother.

"My baby." She took him into her arms.

"Thank you Jamie." She looked down.

"I tried to convince him, but he's stubborn as an ass." Jack look down.

"I know, he's really messing with my head." Jamie nods.

"We know, I felt the backlash from it through Jack."

"I dont know why he won't drop it." She said, shaking as Jack held his head.

"Get out of my head!" He whimpered and walked away as Jamie and her talked.

"I don't know either, perhaps the clue is in something he said; did he say anything definitive?"

"Hmm he said you guys were lunch and his legacy, but I tried to tell him Merix was his legacy."

"Hmmm. Perhaps it has something to do with a legacy that has him acting this way." She nodded.

"Yeah, but he's infuriated at this point." Jack looked at the boys who were playing games to pass time.

"Yeah, got that impression alright."

"Quite. He may come down here and attack just to keep you on your toes." Jack growled.

"He touches my kid I won't hesitate to kill him."

"Calm down love." Jamie says before turning back to her.

"It is possible, we'll be able to defend ourselves fine though."

"Alright then, but I'm sorry; if I have to fight as well he'll only see me as betrayer and possibly kill me." She said before leaving, letting Merix say goodbye to Roxas. Jamie sighed a little at that, hoping that wouldn't happen. He didn't want Roxas without his friend nor did he think Merix deserved to grow up without one of his parents. Jack sighed.

"Jamie, this is gettin' out of hand."

"I know." Roxas went to his room to play alone.

"Roxas will make other friends, this is just too dangerous."

"Perhaps, but we must try... for both their sakes." Jack nodded.

"Yeah, we should." Jamie hopes that the female will have better luck a second time...

She returned to her husband, holding Merix to her chest.

"Go to your room Merix."

"But mama I don't wanna." She hushed him and closed the door gently, trying not to alert her mate right away. He was still brooding in the living room. She came in with something to at least try to brighten his mood; it was a fear from a child. He looked over at her with mild curiosity.

"I got you this." She said and tried to get him to cheer up a little. He looked at her curiously. Waiting for her to show him what exactly it was.

"It's a child's fear; you won't believe how easy it is to get such a thing."

 **"Really?** " He tilted his head at her.

"Yep, it's quite easy." She handed him the bottle. He took the bottle from her, turning it over as he considered the contents before uncorking the bottle to take a small taste before recorking it. She wrung her hands.

"Look sweetheart, I was thinking... maybe we don't have to eat people maybe w-we could survive on fear a-alone." She was hoping he didn't get pissed. He closed his eyes a moment then frowned.

 **"Eat people? Is that what your parents did? Mine never did that... control yes... but we never ate them."** He frowned in thought. She glared.

"Please, just drop it. They're not worth it and Merix really does need a friend, why not befriend them?" She was trying to change his mind. He sighed.

 **"You miss the point entirely I see."**

"WHAT POINT?! WHAT IS THE POINT IN ATTACKING THEM REPEATEDLY WHEN THEY WILL PROTECT EACH OTHER TO THE FUCKING END?!" He winced a little.

 **"The point was not being a disappointment... for generations my family has been able to conquer the most powerful of humans. Any member of my family who has not was outcast... and... many were killed outright for their failure to secure a link to the family legacy. Those two are the most powerful... former humans around."** She looked at him, shocked.

"Sweetheart, you won't be killed if you just prove that you're stronger than your family; they don't control you. You can be better, Jack and Jamie aren't all powerful... you know that."

 **"Yes, I know, but they have more power than the current most powerful human... who has already been overtaken."**

"Please don't do this, just let them be." She was practically begging now.

 **"If you can find me a better target... I will concede to leave them alone."** She sighed.

"Yes dear." She left the room, sobbing was heard and Merix, who one day would grow up and surpass his father in power, angrily yelled.

"YOU HURT MOMMY! YOU NEVER WEARN!" He ran to comfort her. He simply sighed at his son. One day he would have to explain things to him as well...

Jack growled.

"Jamie, I don't think that talk worked at all..."

"No, I don't think it did either." Jack clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry Jamie, but this isn't going to work; it's either us or them. I'm killing the son of a bitch tonight if he even tries slipping into one of us." Jamie just looked at Jack in concern. He didn't like this really, but he's got a feeling there might not be a choice now.

The female fought against the male.

"NO! I WON'T TAKE OVER JACK, JUST DROP IT! WE DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS!" She snarled as Merix bit his father.

"NO, I WON'T DO 'WAT TO WOXY!"

 **"Then don't."** He said coldly, shaking off his son and stalking out of the home. Tears started to well up in her eyes; the child glared at his father angrily.

"I'll stop woo dada, I wills." He then took off, his mother too upset to notice, after his father.

Jack was growling angrily as he felt an itch to kill the guy as soon as he saw him. The Nightstalker had gone out in anger, but not to the pole. Instead the creature stalked the children of Burgess. Jack groaned when he came back from a meeting with the other Guardians.

"Got a call out in Burgess, take care of Roxas, Jamie. I'll be back."

"Be careful Jack, I don't like the feel of things." Jamie replied.

"I'll be careful." He kissed Jamie, hugging his son and then left to see what the fuss was about. He stalked a group of kids who were out later than they should be, causing them to quicken their steps in fear. Jack tackled the being.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" He snarled.

 **"You really are a pain Frost."** He snapped.

"Why don't you just stay in the hole you crawled out from."

 **"You would just LOVE that wouldn't you? You're lucky I'm not in the mood to deal with you."** He snarled and turned to leave.

"What got you so pissed at us?! For one you should listen to your family!" He snapped and took off.

 **"Keep your nose outta my business Frost!"** He yelled at the retreating form.

"NOT IF I EVER GET A CALL YOU ATTACKING KIDS AGAIN I WON'T!" Jack snapped and left him there, icy cold winds beating his form down and about. The male slinks away, cursing up a storm as he goes. Jack returned, totally cheesed off, but he calmed down when he saw they have guests over. Merix was telling Roxas all about how he was born, minus the disgusting details.

"Papa told me I came from an orb." Roxas said once Merix was finished.

"Oooh, really? What's that?" Jack blushed a little at that as the female smirked knowingly at him and Jamie.

"Ask your mother to explain when you're a bit older." Jamie replied, a little embarrassed himself.

"Otay. LET PWAY!" He giggled.

"TAG YOU'RE IT WOXY!" He flew away with Roxas in tow.

"Stay indoors boys!" Jamie called after the two as they went flying off.

"WE WILL!" They said in unison.

"I found your husband and I've about had up to here. I'm sorry, but if we have to... I might kill him." She looked down, wringing her hands.

"I don't blame you." Jamie frowned thoughtfully.

"I wonder about that... I mean... you were so set on it earlier... why is he still alive?" Jack glared at Jamie.

"Bastard was lost most likely, he was feeding of child's fear."

"Lost?" He glanced over at the female. She started crying.

"Oh... he left us okay? He left us ! We tried to change his mind and he took off... I came here to warn you of him coming to attack but I didn't expect this." She sobbed, Jack sighed. Merix, hearing his mother cries, appeared and hugged her.

"It's otay mommy it's not your fwaults. Dada no fair wight now."

"I see. I don't mean to cause further pain but if we're to help you need to tell me what he said about his reasons." Jamie said after a moment. She sighed.

"That's the thing, he never said his reason, just his family wanted him this way."

"Hmmm, family can be an important influence. The saying goes: keep your friends close, your enemies closer... Is it possible that his family is what he has labeled us to be... an enemy?"

"Well, he is always pushing me to take over Jack and I refused so..." She blushed.

"I'm not sure what else."

"My question is this... why? Why did he suddenly shift from taking over Jack to me?"

"That one is easy, because Jack was well protected and he loved your strength. Jamie, you won't believe how strong you are and he also wanted me to take over Jack to have a family feeding off you all, but I won't do it. He's probably going to have his brother take over Jack and trust me Jack you don't want to have him in you; if you think my husband's bad wait 'til **he** gets here." Jack shivered.

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU INSIDE ME!" He cried, screamed, then ran into the bathroom. Jamie was a little surprised at her answer but shook his head at Jack's reaction... he had seen that one coming.

"Take care of Jack for me, will you? There's something I have to do... if I'm back here too soon... well. I suppose you'll know then won't you?" Jamie gives the bathroom door a wistful look before murmuring.

"I hope this works... for you sake and his." He slipped out into the night. She looked down woefully, hoping Jamie didn't do what she thought he was about to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie flew through the crisp night... searching for the male. Hoping against hope he could talk with him. A dangerous decision, of that he'd no doubt... but he had to try. His brother had just finished feeding off a young girl's fear and pushed her to death... well, the brink of it at least.

 **"Ahh, little brother, what brings you around here?"**

 **"Got run off my feeding ground. Not as easy as it used to be."**

 **"What? By who tell, me little bro, and I'll make them a world of pain."** He snarled, he was overprotective of his brother even if they had a sibling rivalry.

 **"Don't start. You know as much as anyone else that the Guardians are trouble for us all from time to time and none of us can match their strength. Yet."**

 **"Was it that frost demon spirit?"** He snarled, half the world and underworld had heard and felt Jack's transformation; some were proud, others were ready to kill him at any time they saw him.

 **"Originally, but he's nothing compared to his mate."** The feel of a shifting wind made the male turn and he nearly grinned.

 **"Well, well... speak of the devil..."** He almost smirked. It was a good human saying really. Several yards away Jamie landed on the ground, eyeing the two with caution.

 **"Quite, I've been run off myself by his mate trying to get to him."** He snarled. I'd fit like a glove, but with Jamie around it wouldn't work. He glared at Jamie with hate.

 **"And what do you know he's here every time eh little brother... they always follow."**

 **"Indeed... but I do not know why he would follow me here."** Jamie kept his distance... he's outnumbered and while he could take on one... he's not sure he could deal with two at once.

 **"What are you doing here?"** He snarled, getting in front of his brother; it was obvious he was like the female said, aggressive and more dangerous than the other, his younger brother.

"I wanted to talk." Jamie replied. Growling, the older brother was ready to protect his younger.

 **"About what?"** He was suspicious.

"This whole situation. Something I figure you either know of or know nothing about." Kry frowned. No, he hadn't told his brother about his son wanting to be friends with Jamie's son.

 **"What do you mean? I know nothing, you said you were just run off right? What's going on Kry?"** Josh asked.

 **"I was. I didn't say Jamie did it. As for you... why the hell do you want to talk?! There's nothing to discuss!"**

"Your family doesn't seem to think so."

Audino wrung her hands watching the little ones play duck, duck, goose; either way they just ran around each other. Merix felt his father's anger and cried in fear immediately. Jack came in.

"What's going on?" Audino was busy calming him down hushing and rocking him.

"I-it's my husband, like you and your family have a bond so do we; only he has more of the connection with his father." Roxas tried to help calm Merix down.

"You know that's not true. Why are you doing this? Why are causing this rift in your family?"

 **"Damn it all! I'm not doing it because I want to! If only that little brat of yours had stayed away from my Merix."** He snapped. Josh looked at Kry in worry at that. Kry glared at Jamie.

 **"Because of YOUR brat things have gone so wrong... He's single handedly destroyed my family... turned them against me..."**

Merix wouldn't calm though, his father was causing him pain with his anger.

"I'm afraid we might have to snap the bond to daddy, son." He screamed all the more, fighting her mentally; tears were in Audino's eyes, she snapped the bond making Merix go limp and Roxas cry in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?! AUDINO WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Jack glared at her explanation.

 **"Now I've lost that connection to my son thanks to him! What have you to say for yourself?!"**

"Your stubbornness has brought this about. Since I found your son influencing mine, I have treated him as if he were my own. We have done everything to allow the friendship the two boys wish."

Hushing the crying infant, she explained the reason she had to snap it.

"I think you need to find someone better than him because he's too self absorbed; I'm not saying anything against him but you don't have to put up with that." Jack said, sitting down.

Josh snarled.

 ** _"YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE HIS FAMILY ALONE!"_**

"Because I'm trying to mend it. Because it's the REST of his family that is driving him to this." Kry stared in angry shock.

 **"Why tha-"**

"No." Jamie cut him off before he said something he regretted.

"I put everything together myself. She barely could say two words about this because she's so invested in it that she can't see it from an objective view. YOU, Josh, have helped push him to this because he's scared of something so deeply that he has caused this rift himself in an effort to keep Merix from Roxas."

 **"M-ME! YOU L-"** He thought for a moment.

 **"Well, dad did try to hurt him. I'm the way I am 'cause of dad and if I don't push him... dad's still around so he won't hesitate to kill my brother and his family."**

"I thought so. Would you two concede to return to me and perhaps speak of a solution? It is obvious to me that neither of you are unreasonable... you simply have the misfortune of being under the hand of a tyrant who cannot be reasoned with and must be dealt with in some manner. It is not our wish to tear your family apart." Josh moved to follow Jamie.

 **"You coming to help get your connections back with your family Kry or not?"** He asked sternly. Kry nodded and followed after his brother and Jamie back to the pole. Josh quivered.

 **"Lets hope dad doesn't visit anytime soon, ok?"**

 **"Let's hope."**

"We'll deal with that when and if it happens. For now, don't worry about it." Jamie touched the bond.

Hun... we're going to have more guests soon.

Jack tried to console Audino, but it wasn't working well. He looked at her with sympathy; Roxas and Merix kept playing, but Merix was more worried about his mother than anything.

"Oh." Jack looked at Audino.

"Audino, um your husband's coming over with his brother; he's going to try and come to terms with his feelings. He wants to talk to you and Merix alone here." He said and tried to help her up. A few minutes later the three of them entered the room. Kry looked a little nervous. Audino looked slightly angry and sad all at same time.

"Um, me and Jamie will make tea." Jack commented, not wanting to be in this situation really. Jamie nodded and followed Jack out. Kry shifted a little once they're gone.

 **"I... guess I should start... I'm sorry this has been so difficult for the two of you..."** Merix looked at his father with tears.

"But why woo you so upset every time I mentioned Woxas and fwiend?" He asked, his mother wasn't ready to forgive quite yet, but almost. He knelt down to look his son in the eyes.

 **"I didn't want your grandfather finding out. I might yell at you for it... but... he would have taken you from us both without any care for what you or I thought. He thinks it's treason to have friends outside our own kind. I wish I could explain it better son... I really do. I just don't want you to have to go through what I and your uncle did. I want better for you... but it's hard."**

 **"Yeah, Merix listen to your father."** Merix looked at his uncle.

"But w-why would gwanpa do that's?" Tears coming to his eyes.

 **"It's just who he is son. I can't explain it."** Merix whined.

"We no have to wisten to grandpa, we are own peiples!"

 **"If it were only that simple son."**

"Why wouldn't it be?" Asked Audino with a glare.

 **"You know as well as I do, dear, that nothing escapes that man."**

"Yes but we're all together we will all fight him as a family!" She said angrily as she hated his father from the very start, always torturing him.

 **"That's the very thing I've been trying to avoid! Merix is just a child! He's too young for such!"** Jack glared at the wall, having heard the entire conversation.

"Calm down sweetheart." Jamie said as he held a tray of tea. He moved passed him to deliver it. Jack sighed, holding his head.

"Why can't families get along?" He whined, it's like how he and Jamie were only a couple months ago; they'd had thier ups and downs but they had worked it out, so why couldn't they?

If they did... how would a family be strong when it really counted? How could we really be close, after all, if we hadn't gone through all we had? Jack winced at the comment, he never wanted to remember almost losing Jamie because of their fights and mistakes of the past. He growled and punched the wall, in the other room there was loud thump and a picture fell and shattered, making Merix start crying. Audino held him close, hushing him.

"Shhh, don't cry my sweet, sweet dark angel."

"Tea?" Jamie offered even as he gave Jack a mental hug.

" **Oh, t-thank you."** Audino nodded in thanks as well, Josh helped with handing cups out. Jamie nodded and made sure everyone was settled before speaking.

"Now then. What's the core of all this?"

"His grandfather of course." Audino snapped.

"I see. How can we help?"

"Well, for one if he ever found out we made peace with you he'd eat my son; so protecting is best option." She snarled at that fact. Jamie nodded thoughtfully at that. Jack growled, this was not going to go down gently; he just knew it. Jamie thought as much himself.

"We will, of course, protect the boy, but I do not believe that is the only action we need."

"What else action do you think is needed?" She was quite curious at Jamie's response.

"Confront the problem at the source."

"Oh no, no, if you've ever met his father you'd be screaming nonstop just thinking about him!" Merix giggled as Roxas made a new game called eat the most lint.

"Boys, come on now. Don't eat that!" Jamie said, seeing what they're trying for before looking up at Audino.

"I don't know about that. I've faced worse." Jamie replied, glancing towards Roxas a moment again.

"Why?" Roxas asked, having some in his mouth already.

"That's not food for one and two that's just gross." Jamie replied as he pulled out the lint from the boy's mouth, leaving Merix's parents to do whatever they liked, but he wasn't going to have his son eating the stuff. Merix giggled as Audino tickled his belly to distract him.

 **"Well w-we could always destroy father. After all he did kill mom, a-and many of our siblings."** It was because his mother and his siblings had wanted to make peace with everything they attacked and finally their father had got fed up with it.

"That is one solution." Jamie conceded.

"Quite, we'll do it." Audino said, with no other answers left.

"We being who? We need to think this through before anyone does anything."

"Jamie, darling, it's easy to kill one another; just we love each other enough not to but he's got to go. All you do is put him in sun light and he dies. It's as simple as that, except we're halflings, we can go in sunlight, but not for longer than 22 hours." She replied. Jamie sighed a little at that.

"Means we'll probably need some bait if we're going to."

"Yes we will." Roxas gurgled, having ate a box of bandaids.

"Roxas! Geez... Stop eating things that aren't given to you to eat."

"Nom." He replied and ate a sticker.

"Roxas, if you're hungry I'll get you something to eat, just stop eating things that aren't food. Okay?"

"Okay papa." He toddled off with Merix to play dinosaurs; Jack walked into the room.

"So what's the plan?" Jamie left the room to fix Roxas a snack. Roxas giggled as he ran around the room with Merix. Audino explained the idea and the bait idea was going to be her.

 **"Why you?!"** Kry didn't like that idea one bit.

"What?" She looked at him with a glare.

"You got a better idea?"

 **"Yeah. I do, different bait."**

"Like what?" She hissed and Jack awaited his glorious plan.

 **"Me."** He said stubbornly.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS?! HE'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed.

 **"That's the point of bait!"** He replied stubbornly.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU BE KILLED BY THAT MONSTER! MERIX WILL AND STILL NEEDS HIS FATHER!"

 **"I'm not going to do that! Have a little faith will you!"** He replied back. Jamie almost sighed; it was like looking at himself and Jack's past selves.

"Geezus, just don't d-do this please." She begged him.

 **"I'm not letting you go and it wouldn't be right to ask them. This is our problem to solve."** She sighed.

"Okay, then I won't stop you."

"He won't be alone." Kry opened his mouth to object but Jamie shook his head.

"It wouldn't be right." She smiled.

"That's great."

"After all, we seem to be in this together, but someone needs to stay here with the children."

"I will." Jack said, hugging Roxas close.

"Any objections?" Jamie asked.

 **"Hey, uh maybe I'll stay here; Jack might be able to help after all."** Jamie looks over at Jack for his opinion on this.

"Fine but don't let them eat anything that might hurt their tummies and do please watch them closely." Josh glared.

 **"One, don't tell me what to do, I babysat Merix since he was born and two, I know how to take care of a half demon spirit baby."**

"Let's not fight alright? We don't need division before we go into plausible battle."

"Fine, but you better hope that Roxas is taken care of well." Jack snarled before following Jamie, Audino and Kry outside to his father's home.

That was not necessary, Jack, and very rude. Jamie said over the bond as the group followed Kry.

What wasn't necessary, trying to protect my kid? He growled at Jamie and nearly bit his head off but he backed off before he regretted something.

Talking to our guest like that. He replied calmly as he followed Kry.

WHAT?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY SO HOW CAN I TRUST HIM! He screamed over the bond, angry at Jamie now.

Sometimes we must have faith, even when there is no reason to have any faith at all. That was how I sustained my faith in the Guardians for so long before I met you. A bit of warmth radiated from him, his core stirring. He was, after all, the keeper of belief itself. Jack calmed down.

You and your philosophical side, I love you come here. He drew Jamie close and kissed him gently. Jamie simply smiled as he's drawn in for a kiss mid-flight, which he returned lovingly.

 **"Alright kiddos time for a long nap."** Josh went in search of Roxas and Merix but they were really good at hide and seek, which is what they were playing before he got tired of it. Sandy flew over to Josh, carefully forming his sand:

Want some help?

Kry led the group to the colder tundra where he knew the other spirit had marked his territory... in the middle of Russia.

Josh looked at Sandy, making sure he was a friend first... Sandy gives him a smile:

I know where at least one of the boys is hiding around here. I will help. I am Sandy, the Guardian of Dreams.

Jack looked at Jamie and then Kry, the two of them had a bad memory in this country; Audino stayed close to Kry. Kry slowed down as they near their destination.

 **"Stay hidden here until the right time."** He said, looking at Audino more than the others. She nodded, hiding behind a rock as Jack and Jamie hid above in the trees. Jamie watched with a hint of anticipation as Kry struck out across the flat open plain on his own.

"Shouldn't we follow him?"

"He said to stay here. He knows what he's doing. He's going to draw the other out." Jamie murmured back.

 **"Hey old man! Is this the kind of hospitality you give to your own son?!"** Kry shouted at a small snow hut after a moment and there doesn't seem to be any response from inside. After a moment the door swings open and a Nightstalker that is older, but hardly past his prime, came into view.

 **"I taught you better."** The other scowled. Jack winced.

"He seems kind of old to be this monster you so call him." Audino hushed him.

"That's just his trick!"

 **"You teach a lot of things old man, but you don't abide by any of them and I'm sick of it!"** Kry growled, the other's scowl darkened.

 **"Don't talk back to me!"**

 **"Or what? I'm not a child anymore!"**

 **"You will learn your place!"** He roared and Kry retreated as the other moved from the door, wings expanding in obvious challenge. This was what Kry had been expecting. He only hoped they would be enough to deal with the threat the other posed. Jack looked shocked, his wings spreading out at the challenge; a demonic side of him wanted this challenge but he fought it down and held onto Jamie closely. Kry spreads his own wings in challenge, the two snarling at one another as they seem to circle about; the fight started in the blink of an eye and both were struggling to strike at the other to cause pain. Jack was a little more than shocked, it was way more vicious then he'd expected though demon fights could get just as brutal; possibly to the point of even killing one another. Kry recoiled in pain, blood quickly pooling beneath his clothes from the stab wound that the other had managed. When he tried to close the distance though, Kry struck out to keep him at bay.

"We have to do something, he's gonna kill him!" Jack yelled at Audino.

"NO Jack, he'll be fine." Jamie nodded, Kry's wound had iced over. It was Jamie's work and the blood flaked off but neither combat seemed to notice as the two circled one another, looking for weakness. This was driving Jack's senses crazy just watching.

"We're only going to have one chance to catch him off guard... wait for the chance." Jamie murmured as the two combatants seemed to size each other up again before the fight continued again. Jack growled himself, getting antsy; Jamie tensed a little, ever watchful as the fight continued, it's in the moment just before the two draw away from each other again...

"Now." Jamie said. Audino sprang forward as he did to attack. Jack dove from the skies like a vicious creature; he bit into his neck before anyone could think, there was a loud snap and he shook the lifeless body about like a dog and a chew toy. A second before Jack had done so, Audino had attacked with a paralyzing spell and Jamie had slammed his light into the other to throw him off balance... the other Nightstalker hadn't stood a chance. Jack snarled and ripped into the flesh; actually eating him. Audino tried to stop him but one savage growl shut her up; Jack growled at any who tried taking his prize... or said victim. He even bit Jamie when he tried, Jack's tail whipped almost like a cat's; wings flared out in a protective arch. Jamie nursed the wound, but he wasn't too surprised. He'd tried to coax it from Jack to take back later... but apparently that wasn't going to happen. He sighed as he looked at the other two with a hard stare.

"This never leaves this place, understood?" He didn't leave any room for argument and the look he was giving them both told them that if either ever mentioned this battle to anyone else there would be consequences... Jack gnawed on the leg bone, growling. They eventually had to leave so he dragged the ripped apart old Nightstalker with him. Jamie had sent the other two back. Opting to stay with Jack until he was done. Once he finished his 'meal' Jamie disposed of any remains and then flew back to the pole with Jack. Apparently there was still a workshop wide hunt for Roxas in a game of hide and seek. Jack landed with a loud thud. No one but Jamie seemed to notice. Jamie sighed and headed straight to where Roxas is hiding. In a pile of stuffed animals that needed repairs. Roxas hissed and bit Jamie's hand, snarling; he was hungry, very much so. He needed blood. Jamie glared at Roxas.

"None of THAT young man." He pulled the boy off and held him so he couldn't bite him again before he took the boy out of the workshop. There was a good place for him to hunt... Growling, Roxas flailed, eyes bright red with hunting lust in them; he flapped his little wings, pulling on Jamie's arm, nearly dislocating it to escape.

"Patience son. Soon, very soon." He whispered as he flew, holding Roxas close to him. He took the boy in a warehouse where a few adults seemed to be lounging about without a care in the world.

"Enjoy." It's all Jamie said as he released Roxas onto the unsuspecting men who don't see either one of them. All that was heard next was the savage cries and roars of Roxas and the men's blood curdling screams; then silence aside from small sounds of bone crunching.


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie watched impassively. This was one less gang of human traffickers and drug dealers that the world would have to deal with. Once there was nothing left, Jamie simply said gently.

"Did you get enough to eat son or are you still hungry?" He wagged his little tail.

"Full." He simply said but then yawned; he was so exhausted after having ate entirely two men. He clung to Jamie as they flew back; Jack, himself, was worrying over them and snarled, nearly killed Josh when he told Jack to relax. It took Audino and Kry plus, shockingly, Merix to get Jack off him and calm him down. Jamie had sensed Jack's concern and sent along the bond the feeling that they were fine and were on their way back. Jamie had already iced the bite wound and it was mostly healed now as he landed on the balcony with a sleeping Roxas, the boy had fallen asleep along the way.

"Did he feed well my love?" Jack asked instantly, going to Jamie's side and taking the sleepy boy.

"He sure did he looks exhausted." Jamie chuckles a little.

"Indeed. Fell asleep half way back here."

"Goodness then." Jack said, laughing as he set him in his bed, having long ago upgraded from a crib. Jamie smiled and turned to their guests. Kry nodded a little to Jamie.

 **"I underestimated you two. I'm grateful. We should probably leave, but you're welcome to bring Roxas over to play any time."**

"I guess I did too and I'm sorry for being a total asshole to you Kry. I... I just couldn't trust you right away; now I know I can and thank you for letting my baby get a friend." Kry nodded.

 **"I apologize for my actions... I was just trying to look out for my boy."**

"I understand that now, um you hungry? I can make a mean meatball."

 **"Another time perhaps. We should get going."** Kry smiled a little at Merix.

"Alright, it was nice having you over." Jack said and Merix bid farewell to Jack and Jamie. Jamie smiled a little, waving goodbye to the four as they left.

"Well, this whole thing has certainly been unexpected."

"Yes it has and Roxas has a friend now." Jack decided to take a nap himself and did so on the couch. Jamie went out on the balcony to think over the recent events while Jack took his nap; he snored quite loudly. Jamie thought back about the first time he'd met Jack. It seemed like yesterday, sometimes, but it was so long ago. He smiled a little, thinking about how Jack's eyes had lit up that evening... A vivid icy blue that Jamie hadn't forgotten, but it was hard to not remember how Jack looked now versus back then. So much had changed since that first meeting. They'd been friends for several years before he'd been able to confess his feelings to Jack. He'd thought it might be a passing thing... but it never had been and the longer time had passed the more in love he had fallen with the winter spirit until he realized he couldn't be without him. Jamie couldn't, and didn't want to really try, imagine what life would be like if he'd never had Jack in his life. Well, sure he'd have been saved some drama and heartache... but then he wouldn't probably be as happy now as he was and Roxas wouldn't be around. He loved his son dearly. He wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world. Dreams came and went here and there but it felt quite lonely in Jack's dream for some odd reason. After a while Jamie went back inside and got some hot coco from a yeti. He wondered if it was safe to go back home and maybe reclaim the cavern from "Jak" and Gale.

"Hey honey, Baxter's missing." Jak said as he came into the living room.

"Again? I saw him in the kitchen several minutes ago." Gale was on the couch.

"And Niko again, why did Jack and Jamie give us him?" He said, looking under the couch. Gale sighed.

"I think they just left him with us while they left us on our own. I guess maybe he missed them? Honestly, that dog isn't normal you know. Not like ours."

"Yes, but seriously, we need to find Baxter." He went looking in his favorite shedding spots for the missing dog. Gale nodded and decided to go outside to look, remembering places he'd seen that the snow dog had favored and hoping to maybe find them both there. Niko came running, barking at Baxter.

"Oh, there he is."

"You two need to stop running off like that!" Gale scolded the two. Niko whined and walked in with his head low, Baxter looked sad as well. Gale sighed.

"I know you two like to play, just stay nearby okay? There are dangerous beings out there and Jack would tan our hides if anything ever happened to you." Whining, the two dogs went inside.

"Aww, we need to find a bigger place; I mean... this isn't gonna work for us anymore."

"I was actually thinking we could ask Emma to help us with that."

"Really? I should probably visit her more often I believe."

"Perhaps so. Why don't we do that now and see if she can help?" Jak smiled.

"Yeah, we should go, like now." Gale made sure the two dogs were safely shut in the nursery before heading out. Niko whined, watching his masters leave through the nursery window. Gale knocked on the door, moments later Emma answered it.

"Gale, Jak. What a nice surprise, do come in." She shifted to the side to let them inside. Smiling, Jak slowly explained the house situation.

"Hmmm, a good question. I did not make the home you see. That was actually Jack and Jamie's doing with help from some friends. Though I imagine I can help you find a good location."

"You think so?" He was hoping she could.

"At least that I can do."

"Thanks," he smiled. "well we just need a big place; we got two babies at home."

"Are you serious?" Emma stared at them both.

"He means the dogs." Gale corrected before she can have a fit.

"Noo, they're our babies." He growled and kissed him senseless before he could say more.

"Whoa, okay you two... tone it down here okay? I don't mind you two together, but let's not get carried away. I don't need to see you two doing THAT thank you." Gale was too dazed by the kiss to even consider uttering a sensible word.

"Yes, okay, So, mind showing us this nice spot?" She nodded and headed outside, her black feathered wings spreading once she was outside. When they joined her she took to the air. Following, it was quite cold outside, and Jak disliked the cold. Gale didn't mind the cold, but he didn't think too much of it as he followed Emma who easily lad them to a large clearing in a forestry area that was several blocks away, but a short flight for them.

"Goodness that is as big a spot as you described." Jak said just as he landed in the clearing.

"Of course. You did say you needed a big place did you not?" Emma said as she landed nearby, Gale flew above their heads though, scoping things out and already planning on how to build...

"Woah, I already know where our babies will have time to run." Emma shot into the sky suddenly, and none too soon because Gale dropped onto a nearby branch, blinking in surprise as the home he'd merely been envisioning seems to suddenly shoot into existence.

"WHOA! AHH!" Jak was launched into the sky. Emma grabbed Jakoul as he almost shot past her.

"Whoa! That-" Gale felt so tired suddenly and everything went black.

"GALE!" She released Jak and he grabbed his love almost the instant he started to fall; he was worried.

"What happened to him?!"

"I wish I knew... but considering that." She motioned towards the home.

"I'd say he expended himself. Have either of the two of you done any real spells?"

"No," Jak looked down. "never have."

"No wonder. That is a very powerful and specific spell he just did. I wager the two of you don't even know what you can do if neither of you have even tried the most basic of spells. Something like that..." She motioned to the house that was a mix of wood, vines and ice.

"Beautiful as it is, is **not** something any beginner should be doing. I wager he didn't even mean to. Let's get him inside."

"He's a fire spirit and a water spirit... it's very wonderful what he can do."

"I see, well that explains the choice of materials... all sub-versions of his elements." She replied with a slight smile as she opened a wooden door, inside the furniture was a tasteful mix of wood and ice with vines and vine-like patterns about each, like a personal call sign.

"Hmmm, very elegant. He could have a future in making furniture for other spirits. With proper training of course." Emma led them from the living room to what looked like a bedroom. She wasn't wrong, and a door nearby led to a master bathroom. The bed itself was made of wood and vines alone, though the pillows seemed to be made of soft snow for a cool comfort for sleeping. The blanket that covered the bed seemed to be made of a mix of silk and fur. Emma quirks an eyebrow at this... that was no mean feat to create a delicate balance between two opposing powers to create something like the blanket she was staring at, it was even colored a forest green. Jak put him on the bed instantly.

"I guess this solves your problem. I'll leave you two alone. I'm expecting Marko any minute now." She smiled and headed off back to her own home.

"Well, thank you so much." He said and wished Emma the best. It's a few hours before Gale began to stir.

"Gale." Gale slowly opened his eyes.

"Jak." He murmured and yawned.

"Took a bit out of you to make our home, eh love." He hugged him.

"I guess so... I didn't... mean to. I was just daydreaming..."

"Its beautiful." He said kissed him deeply.

"Beautiful as you." Gale smiled, dazed by the kiss as always; drawing his love to him.

"Mmmm love you."

Roxas gurgled as Jack was feeding him.

"Mmm, yum, there you go. See, don't always have to eat meat." Roxas grinned and played with his food, getting as much on him as in his mouth. Jack snickered.

"You're supposed to eat it not wear it." He said as he started wiping his face with a wet cloth. Roxas just giggled in response, trying to avoid the cloth.

"Nope, nnooope, you're getting clean my baby." Jack laughed. Roxas grinned.

"Roxas don't you-" Jamie didn't get to finish as the food flew and hit Jack. Then him, before he dumped it on himself in a fit of giggles.

"Noooo." Jack whined.

"Roxas, bad."

"Roxas, really now." Jamie moved over to Jack and wiped the food off him then off himself with a towel. Jack sighed.

"Well, you know what time it is, bat-" He noticed one thing missing right then, Roxas. "time."

"Just like you." Jamie said with a chuckle and went off in search of the boy. Roxas, like Jack, chose the perfect hiding spot... amongst the ceiling.

"He gets it from me." Jack whispered as he noticed the ceiling creak above them.

"Yup." Jamie flew up to the ceiling and plucked the boy from his spot before he could react.

"Got'cha."

"NOOO! NOOO!" He squirmed, kicking and trying to bite.

"Wow. a lot like me."

"Exactly like you dear." Jamie said as he held the boy just so in order to keep him from actually being able to bite him, but he suffered the squirming and one kick to the side before hefting the boy so he's held close to his side horizontally and kept him from effectively kicking or biting him as he carted him off to the bathroom. It was hard getting him in the bathroom and he would not go in the tub. Jamie juggled Roxas and getting the bath ready with practiced ease though. He stripped the boy and got him in the water, knowing once there he'd start splashing about... and Jamie would end up as wet as the little boy once he was clean again. Squealing, Roxas splashed Jamie; soaking him as expected. Jamie chuckled a little, handing the boy a rubber ducky before he started to wet the boy's hair to clean him; careful to not get soap anywhere near the boy's eyes. He giggled and squeezed the rubber ducky to make it squeak, playing with it. Jamie chuckled, moving to wash away the soap from his hair before washing the rest of him. Squealing, Roxas giggled.

"Papa wet too."

"Yes I am, little imp." He replied with a chuckle and plucked him out of the tub once he's clean and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. Roxas squirmed, his tail wagging as he giggled.

"Wee!" Jamie chuckled and tickled him a bit as he wiggled while he dried him off.

"Hehe!" Jack, meanwhile, returned from spreading snow. Jamie got the clean and dry Roxas into his clothes.

"Boy making snow takes a lot out of a person." Jack said, very tired even as he saw the two.

"Sounds like you both need a nap." Jamie commented, a sleepy Roxas in his arms.

"My, my what a sleepy one you are." Jack giggled at Roxas' sleepy face as the boy looked at him. He chuckled at them both and tucks a yawning Roxas into bed before tugging Jack over to his own bed.

"Mmm love you." Jack said before closing his eyes.

"Mmm."

"Love you too." Jack dreamed of a war, a long time ago, that happened within their family; many had to be deported, sent to camps and such. He don't know when or why, he'd forgotten this but the dream was well detailed, as if he was, almost, experiencing it. Jamie kept close; eventually dropping off himself. Jack awoke when he feel the cold metal slam into him all the way through only to awaken in Jamie's arms.

"Ow." No blood, no bullet... what was that? Jamie had felt it too... what had that been about? Jack sighed and decided to wash out his fear with a cleansing shower. Jamie lay in the bed in pure confusion of the sense of fear after the feel of steel... what had he just felt? Was it real? A premonition? He pondered that. Jack shivered as the water felt similar to the cascading rain in his dream and when he returned to Jamie he looked pained and miserable.

"What is it?" He asked gently, concern warring with the confusion in his eyes. Jack looked at Jamie.

"It's nothing love, go back to sleep."

"I donno if I can after that... that hurt."

"What hurt?" Jack was trying to evade the actual pain he was feeling.

"Nothing hurts, you're hallucinating." He knew this dream because he was sent into a training camp when he was alive, before demonhood.

"I don't know exactly... it was odd... all I remember is feeling something metal hit me... and then pain... different than what I've ever felt... but that's it." Jack looked at Jamie, he know that feeling of pain; he knew it very well, it had bled into Jamie's dreams.

"It was just a dream."

"Yeah... still hurts though." He rubbed the spot where the metal had entered.

"Didn't know dreams could hurt."

"Yeah, Sandy said once the more you remember it the more real it becomes." He was hoping Jamie didn't figure out it was Jack's dream.

"I see..." Jamie considered this quietly.

"Well, let's go see how Roxas is doing." He left the room quickly. Roxas was sitting up, playing with his batman and plush robin quietly.

"Hey Rox, whatcha doing, huh buddy?" Jack said, getting down to his level.

"Pwayin'." He said with a smile.

"Playin what buddy?" He sat down now as he inspected his nails a little.

"Batmans."

"Really? So what's batman doing today, fighting Joker? Taking an escape to an island?"

"No fightin', goin' on date wif rob."

"Wait what?" Jack nearly choked at that. He looked and noticed robin was really close to batman.

"Don't you think batman would like to date catwoman or... or um how about miss pacman?"

"Why would he want go with icky girls?" He said innocently.

"Well uhhhhhh..." He looked towards where Jamie was as the conversation carried to him.

"Ummm... well what if robin doesn't want to date batman hmm? Ever thought of his feelings?" Roxas looked thoughtful at this then shrugs.

"Don' see why he wou'n't." Jamie came into the room, having heard the conversation and was thinking on it. They really hadn't talk to Roxas about relationships and such things.

"W-well maybe... uhhh..." Jack wasn't sure how to continue.

"He's too young... not ready for this conversation yet." He whispered.

"Maybe Robin already likes someone else." Jamie replied but nodded at Jack, aware of that. Jack looked at his son, waiting for his response.

"Yeah, like maybe he likes batgirl or something." Jack said to see what he'd say. Roxas looked perplexed at this.

"Batgirl? Why?"

"Well, son, she is his age and most couples tend to like those who are around their age... or at least look to be."

"Yeah and batmans old he wants to get in touch w-with old woman his age l-like himself, like say uh uhhhhhh..." He couldn't think of one.

"Like misses incredible in your incredibles set." It was the best superhero woman that would be around batman's age that he could think of.

"But she aweady mawied." Roxas replied.

"There are others he could be with. Like just normal people. Not all superheroes marry other heroes." Jamie replied with a bit of a fond smile toward Jack.

"I married my hero, but I wasn't much of a hero myself to begin with." Jack smiled.

"Well yeah, she could be just you're average sue." Roxas looked at them both, a little confused by this.

"What papa mean?"

"Uhhh... what he means is..." He wasn't sure how to explain this; he was still just a baby.

"Well, bud, I was just a human kid when I first met your father. Nothing too special back then." Jack nodded and Roxas scrunched up his face as he took in this new information.

"Yeah, but it became something special; it took time and love to be a couple darling." Jack said, making sure he understood the concept before diving into what certain relationships were.

"Why?"

"You'll understand that more when you're older." Jamie replied.

"Yeah, and we're just curious... is there anyone else we need to know that's a toy couple right now or is it just robin and batman at the moment?" He was concerned.

"Just batmans and wobin." Jack seemed to almost sigh in relief.

"Okay, so ummm... how long have batman and robin been a couple and dating?" He was mostly curious with concern.

"Today first date."

"Ooh, and why today?" He was confused now because Roxas shouldn't know concept of dating yet. Roxas shrugged.

"Seem like good day."

"Well, alright son. I'll leave ya to that while me and papa make lunch okay?" He wanted to talk to Jamie; Jamie had taken the hint and followed him out of the room.

"Jamie he's not ready to know this at all yet, any of it." Jamie nodded once they're out of the room.

"I know this, but there's not much we can do about that except skirt the issue. He was bound to have questions about it some time, even at this age. He's still learning things, besides there's no reason to hide the relationship part. That's hardly a concern at this point... now if he starts asking about sex or trying to act it out with his toys... THEN you should be worried."

"Yeah, but I just don't want him to know yet."

"Believe me, I don't want to rush into this anymore than you do, but we can't just not answer him on everything either." Jack sighed, looking through the door to see what Roxas was doing now. Roxas continued with the "date," but he only had the two toys "hold hands" while they seemed to "talk" to each other.

"Alright. Okay so we'll worry more if he tries anything other than holding hands." Jamie nodded, heading to the kitchen; lunch sounded like a good idea to him. Jack nodded and went to help as Roxas played with batman and robin, the couple.

"Time for lunch!" Jamie called after a while. Jack groaned as he had cut himself on a knife. Jamie got Jack a bandaid while Roxas kissed the booboo away, as he put it, and began wondering what was for lunch. Jamie had made hamburgers, hot dogs and french fries for lunch.

"My goodness, quite the feast love." Jack said when he'd come back with the bandaid and had put it on; Jack kissed him gently before he gave Roxas cut up versions of hot dogs and a small patty on a bun with ketchup and the right portion size of french fries.


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie chuckled a little, Roxas clapped happily before digging into his food while Jamie got his own hamburger, one hot dog and some of the fries. Jack smiled and got one hot dog, a little bit of hamburger lots of fries for himself.

"Mmm." Jamie ate his meal contently; Jack smiled, having finished his burger first.

"Always delicious love, uhh... Roxas, sweetheart, please don't play with your food, eat it please." He said as he ate some french fries. Roxas used his fries to look like a walrus but at Jack's request he ate them.

"Good job." Jack finished his plate of french fries before eating the hot dog. Roxas smiled a little, munching on the last of his fries.

"There we are, yummy; isn't it better than eating blood?" Roxas shrugged a little even as he ate his hot dog; it was good, but he wasn't sure it was better. Jack smiled, fangs showing.

"Well little later we will go hunting, not before you sharpen your fangs and claws." Roxas knew the rules, if they ain't sharp you ain't hunting. Roxas nodded a little, he knew better; it was easier to hunt with sharp claws anyway.

"For now let's watch a movie, it's Roxas' turn to pick, right Jamie? Hey, what do you wanna watch Rox?"

"Batmans." Roxas replied even as Jamie was nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, uhhh let'sss seee here... I don't think you're quite old enough for this batman... not the modern one... oh here the old one, the original is best." He put in batman, a movie from the eighties not sure how he'd react to it but everything was good once it started. Roxas clapped and sat down to watch happily; Jack smiled at that and made popcorn. Jamie smiled a little as he settled down to watch as well.

"Mmm mmm." Jack settled down with the fresh popcorn, happy at the family time. Jamie couldn't help but smile a little, it was great to have a time with just them; a peaceful time in a while. When the movie ended Jack stretched out, wings and all; his tail had been curled around Roxas.

"Mmm it's huntin' time, go sharpen your claws Rox." Roxas nodded and went to do as he's told.

"Sheesh, I feel so tired but I guess snacking on a couple criminals will do us good." Jack purred as he nipped Jamie's nose for fun. Jamie chuckled and nipped back.

"Can't hurt none and when you're back you can take a nap."

"Yeah could use one big time. YOUR CLAWS SHARP ROXAS?" He called upstairs, hoping he'd sharpened them this time.

"Yes dada." Roxas called back as he came back into the room, he held out his newly sharpened claws for inspection.

"Mmm mmhm, perfect; now let me see those teeth." Jack showed his own very sharp, deadly fangs and teeth. Roxas shows his sharpened fangs too.

"Good lad; well, we're off Jamie, prep that bed for me." Jack took flight as his wings spread out; he looked the part of a horrifying demonic creature slash gargoyle. He'd grown scales a while back, beautiful silver white and blue ones that sparkled like gemstones.

"Come on son." The night was just beginning. Jamie watched with a smile as Roxas spread his wings to follow. Jamie had told Jack, as soon as the scales had grown in, that they were beautiful... and to him they were. He asked if Jack would shed them because he loved them so much that he had thought that maybe if Jack shed them he could make clothes or jewelry out of the memorizing scales. Jack had replied that he would shed at least one everyday; it depended on the demon on what color scales they would get. The same went for Roxas though he would not get any for a while.

"Look down there son, it's a criminal hmm stealing tvs; let's get our lunch hmm? Wait here." Jack hid in the darkness, his gleaming emerald blue eyes in the darkness showed through.

"What you doing there buddy?"

Jamie had gathered the scale Jack had shed for today and had a box he was keeping those scales in for later. He made sure to turn down the bed for when Jack returned so he wouldn't have to worry about that and could snuggle in as soon as he climbed in. Jamie looked at the scales, they weren't just shiny but also strong... he went off to find North to talk to him about the idea that came to his mind as a use for the scales.

Roxas hovered in wait in the dark of night, out of the man's line of sight; Jack grinned, fangs gleaming as the guy shook in growing fear.

"None of your business bozo, now go away." The man produced a knife.

"Hmm, classic, a knife." Jack stepped into the light and before the man could scream blood was sprayed all over; Jack growled, dragging him into dark and nodding at Roxas to come down and eat as he finished his helping, which was the man's head; eyeballs and skull included. Jack smiled as his son joined him and swallowed thickly as he drank the blood and let Roxas finish the man off.

Jamie sat in the room counting the scales he's got so far and looking at the materials North had given him... he said it would make it easier to wash... Well, the important thing would be functionality really, but he decided North had a point that it should be easy washable too.

"Oh man, oh man I'm itching like crazy." Groaning, Jack shed all his scales and skin suddenly; he was shiny now, like a snake after shedding. Roxas itches some of his skin before molting himself, it was his first skin and tiny.

"Goodness, Jamie's gonna have an entire skin to work with here hmm Roxas." Roxas giggled, poking at his molted skin.

"Yes, yes fascinating; just don't poke the new skin son, don't want any unnecessary scars do you?" Jack spread his newly peeled wings, they shone a little bit in the dark before becoming hard as rock as they dried.

"Okay dada." He poked the old skin instead.

"Good, let's get home and surprise papa, you shed your first skin." Roxas giggled, picking up the skin and took flight again. As Jack landed in the window he wondered where Jamie was when he didn't see him, but Roxas was asleep in his arms, skin and all.

"Mmm, guess I'll show Jamie later." He tucked Roxas in and slept on the couch. Jamie comes in the home later to find Jack asleep on the couch. He smiled and draped a blanket over his love before moving to put away the materials that he'd gotten. Jack purred, tail wagging gently; the skin fell from his arms onto the floor, he'd meant to wake up when Jamie had came back. Jamie gently picked it up and stored the shed skin with the other scales... that was a LOT of scales... and more than enough for what he needed. Jack mmed in content in his sleep. Jack awoke to the feeling of the heat of the sun upon his face.

"Mmm." He opened one eye, then the other.

"Morning dear."

"What's cooking?" He chuckled as he sat up and lightly scratched his new scales that were dry and like sparkling silver white and midnight blue stones.

"Breakfast." Jamie handed Jack a plate of an omelette he'd made for them to eat.

"Mmmm yummy." He giggled as he dug in.

"How's Roxas?"

"Still asleep last I checked."

"Oh, okay then." He giggled.

"I think I have something to put in the baby book." He untucked one wing and out dropped a small skin.

"Roxas shed his first skin! I'm so proud." Jamie smiled a little at that.

"His colors are different, but still beautiful." Roxas' scales were a sea green and moon silver.

"I know it's wonderful."

"Okay then, mmm last night was wonderful."

"Good to hear. "

"Yeah, well I was thinking we go for a vacay."

"Have any place in mind specifically? Also, did you mean all of us?"

"I mean all of us to California's Disneyland."

"Sounds like fun to me." Jack smiled.

"We'll plan it as we get him ready for a long flight." Jamie nodded in agreement. It would be a long flight for their son who'd only flown with their father for a few miles.

"For now though it's just me and you..."

"I love you Jamie." He growled deeply and wrapped his arms around him protectively, giving one last nip and loving kiss before he passed out. Jamie nuzzled against Jack lovingly, cleaning them both up before he too passed out. Curling up against Jack in pure content and wrapping them in the blankets. Roxas had woken up and was still playing 'Date' with robin and batman. Roxas eventually got a little bored and introduced his heroes to his dinosaurs. Jack walked in on that little excursion to the mountain chair.

"Hey son, whatcha doing?"

"Dinos make friends with batmans and they going on picnic." Jack smiled.

"Yeah? What are they doing at the picnic hmm?" He sat cross legged as he awaited the answer.

"Gotta climb mountain first. Have picnic on top near lake. Go swimin'."

"Alright then, who else is coming to the picnic?"

"Mr. Steggy and Trici." Roxas said with a smile.

"Oh okay." Roxas had them perch on the chair and eat various things on the picnic... sandwiches and fruits and stuff. Jack smiled but something inside him snapped; he was hungry, really hungry... blood thirstily hungry. His tail swished faster than before, like a cat hunting a mouse and his eyes were on Roxas; sometimes demons ate their own kind from time to time, but only when they're hungry. Roxas, at that, moment was on menu; his eyes flickered from blue to yellow, fighting his inner demon to leave the boy alone. The conflict roused Jamie from his sleep and he got dressed and went to the kitchen. Still a bit sleepy, he made Jack a sandwich from the other fridge and then carried it over to him.

"Hungry?" Jamie murmured before yawning and holding the plate out to Jack. He looked at the sandwich, licking his chops; he shook his head and took it. Eating it ravenously.

"Thank you." Jack hated himself for almost trying to eat their son, even though he, himself, had flared his wings out; claws ready to gut Jack if he'd tried anything. Jamie just smiled a little and picked up the agitated Roxas.

"It's okay son. Calm down." He murmured, gently bouncing the boy. Jack had warned him early on, after all, about the hunger and how he might try to eat Jamie or Roxas so Jamie had always made sure to have something on hand to keep the hunger at bay and assure that it didn't happen. Jack sighed.

"Sorry I ruined the picnic Rox." Roxas shrugged a little, yawning.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Jamie replied and went to tuck Roxas into his bed for said nap. Jack looked down, he felt bad for what had almost happened but cheered up because Jamie had been there; he'd helped. Jamie was plenty awake once he'd settled Roxas down for his nap.

"You still hungry or was that enough?" Jamie asked when he came back.

"Still feel hungry." He purred.

"Might want to go hunting then. I don't think there's enough in there to satisfy you. There's maybe enough for one more sandwich."

"Oh... yeah, I guess so." He looked outside, it was still light out.

"I can't; not when it's still light out."

"It's only light out here. There are other parts of the world where it's not love."

"Yeah, but I might start a mob again if seen in daylight." He growled, remembering the last time.

"Perhaps so... but you've never had a problem before flying high enough to not be spotted by believers. I don't see why now it would be a problem."

"Look, it's complicated; if I told you ya wouldn't be too happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"NEVERMIND. UHH, IT'S DARKER NOW. BYE." He took off without another word.

"Jack..." Jamie sighed. Now what was it he was keeping secret? Honestly... why was it so hard to get Jack to just tell him something? After all they'd been through hadn't he proven himself? He shook his head. It was always something... wasn't it? With Jack gone and Roxas asleep, he propped himself up against a wall to think.

"Stupid, why wouldn't you let me tell him?" Jack snarled at his demonic half who'd pushed him back to take control and use his voice to kick Jamie off trail.

 **"Do you want him to know how many** **believers** **you've eaten during daylight? Not just bad ones, I'm talking your believers, Jack; what do you think Jamie will say when he finds out you're eating innocents?"**

What could be so bad that Jack wouldn't want to tell him? Hadn't he proven that Jack's nature didn't bother him? So Jack ate people... so what? If that was how he had to live, well, so be it. He wasn't human after all so it wasn't cannibalism... not like when Jamie had agreed to try some... Why had he ever agreed to that? He shook the thought away. It wasn't like Jack went out of his way to terrorize the populace and openly eat anyone and everyone he saw. Although the look he'd been giving Roxas earlier had sent a little chill down him he'd calmly dealt with it. He was unnerved, not by the fact that Jack had been staring at their son like that... but just that things had gotten that close. Jack had warned him after all... Jamie sighed. What was Jack afraid of now? Jamie hadn't left him after finding out that he was a demon who needed humans to sustain himself... what could possibly be worse than that? Jamie considered a lot of things and was a little surprised that he wasn't just traumatized by all this... After a moment, he began to come to the realization he'd sort of detached himself from humanity as a whole. Well, why not? He wasn't really human anymore was he? He had been through things no human should or even could experience. He didn't have a family anymore outside of Jack, Roxas and the Guardians... He was a spirit. He realized he had, at some point, stopped thinking of himself as being one with the rest of humanity. Perhaps that was just as well, he was an immortal being after all... one who set out to protect human children but was no child himself. He hadn't been a child in a very ... very long time.

"LET ME BACK IN CONTROL NOW YOU FUCKER!" The demon within him seemed to ignore him.

 **"Hush, I'm getting us food so you don't end up eating your mate and your brood."** Jack growled at the way he called Jamie that; well yes he was, to Jack, a mate and Roxas his brood but he didn't like the tone the other used. A homeless woman was hacking up a lung in a corner, no one cared whether she was there or not as she was dying.

 **"Perfect."**

No matter how long he thought about it, Jamie really couldn't come up with anything so he simply went to find himself something to eat in the meantime.

People had screamed as blood was shed and now the entire city was in an uproar as apparently they were now hunting him; the "homeless" woman wasn't homeless or sick... or dying. It was bait and he'd fallen for it. He was cut up, burned and very tired when he arrived home.

"Damn humans trying to capture me..." He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen and ate regular, raw hamburger meat.

"Jack?" Jamie said, going into the kitchen when he'd heard the noise. Shock across his features as he took in the sight before him.

"Jack... what happened?"

"Erm... girl scouts can be really mean." He said with a half grin.

"Ah geez." He got the first aide kit and began patching Jack up.

"Do girls taste sweeter?" He asked after a moment. He was just curious.

"No." He growled a little, hissing at the disinfectant swab and licked at the wounds much like the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Jamie ignored the protests and did it anyway. He hissed at Jamie every time and finally ran under the bed, not even close to having been finished being disinfected. Jamie followed him under the bed, cornering him beneath it to finish the disinfecting part and then wrapping up the wounds. Jack bit him a couple times but not very hard. Jamie ignored the bites as he finished patching up Jack, used to his antics by now. He licked at the patches still, tail flicking back and forth hungrily, having forgotten to eat in the mayhem.

"Cut that out and come have lunch." Jamie said after several minutes. He grunted in response before following behind Jamie and, much like a dog, sniffed him all over for the hidden food he wanted. Jamie chuckled a little and steered Jack to the table where he'd set the food.

"Silly." He looked at it, eyes slitted once more like a dragon; his wings flared out and he hissed at the sandwich as if it were going to bite him. Jamie had made it into a hamburger with only cheese and a touch of ketchup. He growled at Jamie as he didn't like him so close to the food; obviously his demonic traits were showing. Jamie rolled his eyes a little.

"Seriously, just sit down and eat." He growled in response, flicking his tail before he gobbled down the sandwich like yesterday's lunch.

"Better?" He asked after a few moments. Jack sighed anger in his veins at all this. Jamie simply waited quietly for an answer, he could always make more of course. Jack looked down.

"Better." He whispered before he left the room. Jamie only nodded a little, only partly satisfied with the answer; he wasn't sure what to make of the anger he'd felt. He growled as again his darker side tried to take control of the anger and spin it out of control. Jamie was worried about Jack, but what could he do? Jack went to bed; the instant Roxas awoke he wanted to play.

"No Roxas, get off." Jack said as he swung on Jack's tail; suddenly there is a cry of pain, not from Jack, but Roxas as he'd been tossed aside with his demon's irritation... Having taken control of his tail in to flick Roxas off him like some annoying fly. Jamie picked up Roxas and headed to the other room.

"Let your father sleep. I'll play with you okay?" Jack purred happily as he went back to sleep. Jamie entertained Roxas for the next few hours so Jack could sleep. They played dinos, colored and read books. Jack woke to a major headache. Jamie wondered if he should get Jack some aspirin for it. Jack flicked his tail about viciously; anger... hate... all rolled into one. He kept spilling out hate for his darker side; he was unknowingly making it stronger and giving it more control the more he fed it his anger, negative thoughts or feelings. After Jamie put Roxas down for a nap he went over to Jack.

"Want something for that headache?" He asked gently. He could sense the anger and hate, he wasn't sure what he could or should do about it though.

"Yes, please make it stop." Jamie nodded and got Jack some aspirin and a glass of water. Jamie handed Jack the aspirin and the water and then sat down next to him, he decided to attempt a light massage of his temples as well to see if maybe that might ease the pain a bit while they waited for the medicine to kick in. Jack groaned.

"Oh yeah, so much better." Jamie smiled a little, keeping the massage light and gentle.

"Mm ooh." A thud. His tail went limp as his wings felt weightless at the moment. Jamie kept up the gentle massage; Jack purred.

"Mmm Jamieeee you're so great." Jamie didn't respond, he simply smiled a little. Jack purred, snickering.

"You know I can give you a massage too."

"Eh?" Jamie didn't seem to get what Jack meant by that. He wasn't the one with the headache after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Roxas ran in hopping about.

"MERIX IS COMINGS! MERIX IS COMINGS!" Jack jolted.

"Huh?"

"Oh? Where'd you hear that son?" Jamie asked.

"Fwom this." He held out a letter in black and red ink.

"His mommy got hurt by another nightstalker so she's sending Merix here for safety." Jamie took the letter and read it, frowning thoughtfully... that sounded like a problem to him, but he wasn't sure their new friends would want them to interfere beyond obviously protecting Merix.

"So I see." He passed the letter to Jack.

"What?! Why are we watching the kid?" Jack was annoyed now as Jamie had stopped rubbing the pain away and Roxas giggled happily as he ran to get his toys.

"Apparently they trust us with this." Jamie replied as he went back to rubbing the pain from Jack's head again; thinking on the matter. A loud cry was heard suddenly, the crying boy was Merix; his mother was in pain, that's all the boy could think about. Then his father had forcefully dropped him off here. Jamie sighed and went over to where the boy was and picked him up, gently bouncing him.

"Here now, it's alright." He said softly to the boy, doing his best to reassure him. Whining, Merix clung to Jamie; he also had been attacked, a bleeding cut above his right eye was just barely healed.

"MOMMMY!" Jamie, noticing the cut, sent a bit of frost over it to numb the pain and stop the bleeding.

"Here now, it's alright. Your father will take care of things." He murmured reassuringly to the boy. He whimpered and hugged Jamie, hiding his face in Jamie's chest as Roxas came over, he wanted up too. Jamie shifted to hold Merix in one arm and then picked up Roxas in the other, he settled in a rocking chair and settled with both boys in his lap; rocking back and forth to soothe the nightstalker child. Jack whined, upset that for one, Merix got hurt as well as his mother, and two, it was their own kind again. Jamie sent soothing thoughts to Jack over the bond while he comforted the two boys who snuggled up to him. After a while Jack had calmed down and Roxas was soon helping his friend, distracting him with conversation. Jamie kept an eye on the two boys as they talked.

"Well I'll make lunch then."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Jamie replied, Jack smiled at that. Jamie entertained the boys while Jack made them all lunch. Jack giggled at the antics when he saw Roxas introduce his friend to robin and batman's relationship; Merix played robin and Roxas batman. Jamie watched the two with silent interest. He had already come to the conclusion of it being possible that their son would grow up with interest in Merix... but for now it was innocent enough that it didn't matter. When he got older... however... well, they'd cross that bridge when they got there. Merix chuckled.

"Wells batmans, I don't knows about fwowers." said Merix/robin. Jack purred, grabbing Jamie from behind.

"Mm, I love you." He nipped Jamie's neck.

"Love you too." Jamie replied back, flushing a little. The boys giggled at the two of them and Jamie looked over at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't we bring our fun into the kitchen hmm?" He tugged at Jamie's clothes as Merix and Roxas continued to play.

"Um... w-well o-okay..." Jamie followed Jack to the kitchen murmuring softly.

"You could be more subtle ya know..."

"Nahh, where's the fun in that?"

"Love you." He murmured.

"Love you more." He waited a couple seconds before he removed himself gently. Jamie nuzzled Jack before shifting to grab a towel from a drawer and wet it in the sink before cleaning them both up. Jack slowly wrapped his arms around Jamie, wings wrapping around like a protective shell. He smiled and kissed Jack's nose then lips. Jack smiled, sleep was very important at this moment, but they had children to watch. Jamie smiled a little and nipped Jack's nose around a yawn before grabbing an energy drink.

"Let's see if this works." He drank half the thing. It was pretty tasty. Tasted like grape. He offered the other half to Jack... since one container had two servings. He took one drink and his lips puckered as he winced.

"What the heck is this?"

"Grape flavored energy drink, why?"

"It's sour as shit."

"Really? Tasted sweet to me... huh."

"Not to me."

"Odd. Guess we have different tastes there. Well you don't have to drink it if you don't want to... though you might want to at least put on some pants."

"You might wanna put on everything." He gave him a fanged smile as he put on his pants and hoody.

"Ha ha." Jamie replied, dressing then retracting his ice from the door. Jack walked into the living room to robin and batman intercourse. He pulled Jamie back before he could say anything.

"Should we be concerned now?!" He whispered-yelled in worry.

"Whoa!" Jamie was more than simply concerned and tossed a look over at Jack that said he was going to interfere in THIS.

"Hey boys! You really shouldn't be doing that!" Jamie really was surprised the two even KNEW what that was!

"But Woxas says this what loving is." Said an ever-so-oblivious-toddler Merix. Jack sighed.

"Boys, it's... uhmm." He definitely did not know how to explain this.

"Roxas, you know better than that. That is NOT loving. Do not give Merix the wrong ideas." Jamie said sternly. Jack started to look around as if a innocent child who knew nothing.

"Then why does Woxas say that's what woo do when you wanna show each other wove?" Jamie sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Roxas, where did you even get such an idea?"

"Woo and dada do's it all da time." Jack grunted.

"When is he awake?!" Jack whispered-yelled over bond.

"I MADE SURE EVERYTHING WAS LOCKED AND SOUND PROOF THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD HEARD OR HAVE SEEN US DOING IT!"

Ouch... stop yelling please... Jamie took a deep breath, he had an idea of when... maybe. Great.

"Son, what your father and I do behind closed doors is not for you and your friend to be doing or even play acting at. Yes, it is a way to show love, BUT only between two people who have committed themselves to one another completely. This isn't something to fool around with. It's serious stuff, you understand?"

"Why? Wobin and batmans committeds." Merix looked at him with the same intensity.

"As I said, this is a serious thing. You'll understand better when you're older just how serious. It's not something to mess with. Okay?"

"Otay." They said in unison; Jack looked away, not sure what to do with himself at the moment.

"Why don't you finish making lunch Jack?" Jamie said, as if that had been what Jack had been doing in the kitchen the whole time.

"You d-don't think they saw through the i-ice... right?" Worried, he looked away from the ever curious children who had gone back to the play-date.

No, I don't think so. I made the ice thick enough to be completely opaque... no way they saw anything. Jamie replied over the bond. Jack glared.

 _"THEN WHERE DID THEY LEARN THAT!?"_

I don't know! I wish I did! Jack wanted to beat his head against the door. Jamie touched the bond to Roxas so that he wouldn't have to worry about Merix hearing.

Roxas... where did you get that idea from?

No wheres. He responded as Jack went to the kitchen, indeed making them lunch meat of course but it's cooked this time.

I know you got it from somewhere. Where? Jamie persisted.

I promise i gots it nowheres. He persisted back.

Don't lie Roxas. Jamie replied

"BUT I'M NOTS!" He was being more stubborn than Jack when he tried lying.

Yes you are. I can tell Roxas.

"URRR I'M NOT LYING!" Jack narrowed his eyes a little, his eyes turned to slits hissing; Roxas' wings flapped and Merix cried out in pain as he was close and Roxas bit him.

"ROXAS!" He growled a demonically, making him back up, but he only hissed in response.

Don't make me get your father involved in this son. Tell me the truth or you will be telling HIM.

"NO!" He screamed. That's it. Jack thought and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, it was like that of a cat, he flailed and hissed; his tail whipped angrily. Jack suddenly dropped him and he hissed at Jamie and flapped off into the ceiling as Jack held his cheek.

"Fuck!" Jamie glared at the boy, freezing him into a block of ice before he got too far; the only reason he doesn't drop like a stone was because Jamie was holding him aloft by controlling the ice. Jack wondered what had gotten into his baby... oh yeah, demon.

"Roxas this is unacceptable." He snarled at the struggling boy who hissed and cried.

"Now you are going to tell us who told you this or so help me you will be grounded forever!" He screamed just as Roxas mouthed a word he was surprised; shocked frozen, the boy told Jack to fuck himself.

"That's ENOUGH of THAT." Jamie carried him from the room, setting him and the block of ice in a different room.

"Until you start behaving you can stay HERE by yourself in that ice." Jamie left the room, beyond infuriated. It wouldn't be a good idea to cross him at the moment because he was ready to lash out at just about anyone... since he couldn't really take out his anger on the boy.

"W-What the heck happened to my son?" Jack held a very bloody cheek that was blackening now.

"Shit, he has poisonous claws; Jamie I need you to do me a favor. I know you're gonna hate what I'm to ask of you but I need blood f-from a tooth fairy. A baby tooth fairy." Jamie groaned.

"Tooth is gonna hate this even more than I will. I'll be back soon, keep an eye on Merix." Jamie sighed and flew off to Tooth's palace. He hoped he could talk her out of one rather than just stealing and killing one. That was a REAL good way to get on her bad side quick...

"YOU NEED WHAT!" She shrieked once Jamie had gotten it all out.

Jack glared at the room as he heard banging; lots of it, Roxas had melted the block of ice with his heating powers. Angry, Jack wanted to beat Roxas until he learned manners, but knew that's not what you do with a child. Roxas found himself in a block of ice a second time... one he'd not be able to melt this time; despite the distance, Jamie had easily been able to encase his boy in nevermeltice. Roxas howled in anger, scaring Merix into Jack's arms.

"It's okay, Roxas is just really mad." He was very angry himself at the boy, but he couldn't not feel concerned as well.

"Roxas poisoned Jack accidentally... I know this is a terrible sort of thing to need... but there's no other option. You know I wouldn't ask if I thought there was another way." Jamie said calmly though he'd winced at the volume of her tone... he knew she wouldn't like this... but he was asking... he was trying to do the right thing here... Baby Tooth heard the entire conversation and took the needle from Tooth.

"BABY TOOTH!" She yelled but it was too late, unaware that one full needle was all her blood, the fairy fell as she tossed needle to Jamie.

"No..." Tooth had tears in her eyes.

"Baby no." Jamie barely caught the needle, staring at the little fairy in shock.

"We... don't tell Jack about this... He'd never forgive himself." Jamie said, staring at the little fairy in Tooth's hands. She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks as the little fairy smiled at Jamie and taking one last breath she died in Tooth's hands; glad to at least do one more mission for Jack before she died. Jamie gently touched the fairy.

"I'm sorry it came to this..." Jamie did the only thing he could do... he encased the little fairy in nevermeltice to preserve her. He flew off, cradling the needle in his hand as if it would shatter if he held it too tightly. He was slow about returning until he was sure he could face Jack... he also made sure it didn't get across to the bond either. Baby Tooth didn't visit as often as she had used to anyway... in fact... it had become an almost-never thing since after they'd left the pole after Roxas had been born and the plant she'd used as a second home had been destroyed. So perhaps he could put off telling Jack... he just wasn't sure how long. However long it was... he knew he couldn't tell Jack the how... not ever. Unknown to Jamie, Jack already knew she was dead; he and Baby Tooth had formed a small bond over the years; a few tears slipped as he sniffled, Merix hugged him and as Roxas felt his father's sadness he grew quiet. Jamie returned with the needle.

"Hey. It wasn't easy... but I didn't expect it to be." He took Merix from Jack for a moment, handing him the needle.

"She's gone isn't she?" Jack looked at him with red rimmed eyes, Jack was wearing his "skin" again for a purpose; he felt ashamed of himself and he didn't wanna look like a demon at the moment.

"She died trying to save me this way... Jamie and I know because we had a bond." Jamie was silent for a very long moment.

"She volunteered." It's all he could say. Jack looked off into space for a couple moments.

"Let's go play, hmm?" Jamie said quietly to Merix and left Jack to himself for the moment. There was nothing else to be said and nothing he could do. Merix giggled as he let Jamie lead him away, but looked down.

"Roxas heards it fwom bunny the wabbit." He said sleepily, feeling tired and he was worried now for his brotherly friend.

"Thank you for telling me Merix." There was going to be hell to pay next time Jamie or Jack saw Bunny...

"Can Woxy comes out now?" He was hoping he was calm now.

"I'll check on him in a little while. Let's find something to do until then." Jamie said and settled with the boy to do some coloring when the boy chose a book to color in. Jack shook a little bit as it sunk in; Baby Tooth was dead, she'd sacrificed herself for Jack to live.

"Baby why didn't you let Tooth give her blood, why?" Jamie did his best to distract Merix for a while. Merix eventually grew bored and wanted to visit Roxas who was crying; Baby Tooth had the strongest connection with him as she was his first best friend.

"BABY TOOOTH!" He wailed over and over again.

"Stay here a moment, okay?" Jamie said, handing the boy something to drink before he went to check on Roxas. He'd felt the boy's distress. He was still in the block but now frozen tears surrounded because of the ice block froze them upon contact. Jamie nearly sighed and withdrew the ice from around him. He knelt next to Roxas and gently scooped him up.

"There now, what has you so upset now?" He asked as he held his son to him. Roxas sniffled the reason, Jamie was surprised he knew.

"I know son." He said softly before rubbing the boy's back and holding him close.

"DADDY HURT!" He said in shock suddenly.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He cried as well as apologizing over and over for scratching Jack.

"Calm down son, we know you didn't mean to." Jamie said reassuringly. Jack felt it and knew the boy was shaking. Jamie held the boy, gently rubbing his back as he got up and took him back to the other room. Jack had finished taking his "medicine" after having cried the entire hour, but he calmed himself when he noticed Jamie carrying a crying Roxas.

"Here now, he's okay alright?" Jamie said, gently bouncing the boy a bit to try and soothe him.

"DADDY!" He cried and jumped from Jamie into Jack's arms.

"Mmm?" Jamie smiled a little, watching the two as Merix came over, holding a Trex. Jack was tired now, as poison can really do that to a person.

"Hey Roxas, why don't you play with Merix for a little while?" Jamie could sense Jack was beginning to feel tired. Jack's eyes drooped, as well as his wings; tail flicking back and forth slowly and then he collapsed on the floor as Merix and Roxas went to play and talk about what happened earlier. The wind caught Jack at Jamie's command, settling him on the nearest bed. Jamie settled next to the boys to keep an eye on them. Jack snuggled into the pillow just as he started dreaming of Baby Tooth, alive and well. Jamie was careful to watch the boys, making sure that their play was age appropriate. It was... up until kissing and groping which Jamie put a stop to. Jack shook a little as his dreams turned into nightmares.

"B-baby T-toooth..." Sensing something wrong, Jamie left the boys alone a moment to check on Jack.

"Jack?"

"Noo..." He whined, his sleep disrupted then he whimpered over and over "dream happy... dream happy..." It was something Sandy taught Jack for when he wasn't around, to think happy meant to dream happy. Jamie settled on the edge of the bed, affectionately brushing his fingers along one cheek. Jack sighed, rolling over; he ended up in Jamie's lap, sleeping soundly.


	19. Chapter 19

Jamie smiled a little at that, gently threading his fingers through Jack's hair lovingly; he nuzzled Jamie, quivering as he was dreaming more happily. Jamie stayed with Jack until he realized he should probably get the boys some supper and so he'd gently settled Jack on a pillow before leaving and going to the kitchen to prepare the boys their meal. Roxas and Merix were now playing dinosaurs instead of batman and robin.

"Boys, wash up for supper." Jamie called from the kitchen.

"OKAY PAPA!" When the boys had washed up they were treated to a meal of what looked like meatloaf. Roxas sat in his high chair while Merix kept poking his loaf in his own high chair, which Jamie had fashioned from ice to accommodate the younger boy, but without it being cold for him.

"It's not going to eat you Merix." Jamie said, feeding Roxas a bite first before cutting up Merix's portion so that the child could simply pick up the meat and eat it without choking. He sniffed it and then took a bite.

"YUMMY!" Jamie smiled and left Merix to mostly feed himself, though he kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't choke as he fed Roxas. Merix finished in record time.

"Would you like some more or are you full?" Jamie asked, noticing the boy had emptied his plate. He smiled, his baby canines gleaming in the light.

"Yes." Jamie got him another slice and cut it up for him.

"Num num!" He ripped into it as if it were going out of style. Jamie chuckled a little and looked at Roxas who just finished his first.

"Want some more Roxas?"

"No." He said with a giggle. Jack woke a little after noon.

"Alright." Jamie let him down from his high chair after wiping up his mouth and then cleaned up the high chair. He did the same for Merix when he was finished.

"W-What happened?" Jack asked, coming into the dining area; as he'd slept, something in the blood had made him forget what he was sad about.

"You just slept through lunch dear. Do you want some?"

"Y-yes, um why does my face feel like it's been hit by a truck?" He looked down at the floor.

"I imagine the cut still stings. I iced it over earlier, but I imagine that it's worn off in terms of deadening the nerves."

"W-What did you m-mean?" Jamie held up an ice mirror he formed so Jack can see; he noticed a large purple bruise with blackened nerves all around.

"Shit."

"It's not as bad as it was. It's healing nicely really." Jack quivered.

"Why does it feel like something or someone is missing within me?" He knew that one spot in his soul, his love and care for Baby Tooth, was withered a little as he realized once more she was gone.

"No, no please have been a nightmare!" Jamie didn't say anything to that. What could he say? Roxas walked over, small tears at the reminder but he calmed down soon enough. Jamie gently ruffled his hair as he walked by before walking over to Jack and hugging him.

"She's really gone... is-isn't she?" Roxas just hugged Jack; he hugged his son right back. Roxas hugged Jack tightly while Jamie did the only thing he could at the moment, he distracted Merix. Merix missed his mother and began to cry.

"MOMMY, I WANT MY MOOOOMMMYY!"

"I know, but you have to let her heal okay?" Jamie said gently, trying to calm the boy and reassure him. Seeing this, Roxas hugged his new best friend. Jamie shifted so that he can include both Jack and Roxas in the hug, comforting the group as best as he could. Merix hugged tightly to Jamie as Jack wrapped his tail around his small family and friends' child. He wanted Roxas to have a sibling but he didn't think it'd work well, but when they came to that bridge they'd see. Jamie simply held the group close silently, offering what comfort that he could. Jack smiled happily at his family.

"Why don't you boys go play hmm?" Jamie suggested after letting go.

"Okays." Jamie smiled a little as he watched Roxas take Merix's hand and tug him over to the toys to play. Merix sniffled, playing half heartedly as Jack looked down.

"I'm gonna go check out how his parents are doing." Jamie nodded a little.

"I'm sure he'd like that." Jack sigh worriedly as he flew from the cavern, Roxas was learning and growing way too fast for his liking.

Jamie kept an eye on the boys. The two tire of playing with the dinos and end up playing with a variety of stuffed animals next.

"WION ATTACKS BEAR! RAWWR!" Merix roars back with the bear he's got, among the other stuffed animals are a seal, two tigers - one that's white, a dog and an elephant.

Jack sighed tiredly just as he stopped at the cavern like door near the forest. Jack knocked at the door.

"Hello?" Audino wheezed heavily.

"L-love who's at the door?"

 **"I'll check."** He replied and went to find out. Jack awaited for either one to answer the door and worried a little bit for Audino, who was in great pain at that moment. After a few seconds passed Kry opened the door, he had a swath of cloth over his left eye.

"Hi." Jack looked at him worriedly.

"I-... its Merix; he really misses you both." He smiled a little.

 **"Yeah... I've felt it, but I don't think it's good for him to be with us yet. As you can see, we're not in the best of health and not in the best position to care for him, give me at least a week or so to finish healing. Audino is still very weak."**

"At least let him visit you." Jack said worriedly as Kry moved to invite him inside.

 **"If you agree to stay here and keep an eye on Audino for an hour or so I'll go visit him... but Audino needs watching."** Jack nodded.

"Promise." He smiled and headed towards her room only to be greeted with a shocking sight; her stomach was patched up where the wound was, but had heavily bled through giving the impression of a gaping hole in her stomach.

"Hey Jack." She greeted him while Kry flew off to the pole. Jack smiled a little and talked with Audino. She smiled and responded back, telling Jack all that's happened since the incident that wounded her and how she needed to be watched to ensure the wound didn't reopen so she didn't bleed out.

Merix was crying again.

"I WANT DADDY AND MOMMY!"

"Calm down Merix, Jack went to go talk to them for you okay? I'm sure at least one of them will come visit you." Jamie said, trying to comfort the boy. Merix flailed and bit Jamie who sighed, despite the pain.

 **"Son! I taught you better than that!"** Kry barked from the window he'd just reached.

"DADDY!" He ran to his angered father but his expression soon softened to love as he saw him. Roxas looked at him confused but ran and hugged too. Kry sighed and landed into the room, he knelt down to scoop Merix up.

 **"Merix, really now. I thought I told you to be good."** He ruffled Roxas' hair with his free hand while Jamie tended to the bite even while watching the reunion.

"BUT DADA I MISSED YOU!" He cried as Roxas hid behind Jamie's leg; he hadn't really ever talked to the man directly before.

 **"That's no excuse."** He replied sternly and Merix looked down.

Jack smiled, making a great soup for Audino.

"Hmm, this is something my mom taught me right before... well, I died."

"Smells good from here." She called back.

"Yeah, mom always was a good cook."

"I hope this isn't too personal of a question but... how old are you?"

"Wait, you mean when I died or my 300 some years?"

"I mean your real age dear. Do you know? My husband and I know about your true nature... I just wasn't sure if you knew or if my asking would be too personal."

"I... I ac-actually don't know." He said, setting the bowl down at the coffee table.

"Would you like to?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Merix snuggled his father to death, clenching on and not letting go once. Kry sat down with Merix held close.

 **"I'd like to take you home son, but it's not possible yet... your mom isn't well enough and I can't care for you both at the same time right now."**

"WHY CAN'T I'S HELP YOU WITH MOMMY!" He cried, pulling away, now angry.

"I WANTS TO HELP! WET ME HELPS!" He said beating against his father's chest in frustration.

 **"Son, I know you want to help, but you're too young yet. There's not much you can do alright? The best way you can help is by keeping your friend company for just a little while longer. I promise we'll be with you again soon."**

"Really?"

 **"Yes, really."** Kry replied. Merix smiled.

"I missed you."

"Y-yes please, anything to know that age."

"You'd have to find my mother... I can give you an idea of her current location... but I cannot guarantee you will find her."

"Thank you, now eat that soup before it's cold."

"Yeah. It's a strange ability she was born with apparently. Thanks for the soup by the way. Also, if you get me a piece of paper and a pencil I'll draw you a map to her last known location. I should warn you she picks some strange places to be at... so I'll give you a few other options as well in case she's not there." She said before taking her first bite.

"You're welcome and thank you." He did just bites she began to draw a map and then listed other places beneath the first place that she'd drawn a map of Isla de las Munecas. A place the locals called "The Island of Dolls." The other places she listed were:

The Overland Bridge, Milton, Scotland

The Sedlac Ossuary, Sedalac, Czech

Matsuo Ghost Mine, Northern Japan

Hellingly Hospital, Hellingly, England

Aokigahara Forest, Mount Fuji, Japan

"I've heard of these places and not much good comes from them."

"I know, she's mostly responsible for that... she doesn't think highly of humanity, but you aren't human."

"So she's okay to talk to right?"

"She's pretty harmless. Though I imagine she's scared her fair share of people." Jack smiled.

"I can see that."

"Donno why she does it. You'll have to ask her that."

"Thank you for everything."

"Of course. " She smiled a little.

 **"Hey bud, I should get back to your mother. I'm sure Jack doesn't want to spend the night with her."** Kry said, setting his son down.

"No daddy pleases no go!" He cried.

 **"Sorry son. I'll be back again soon. I promise, next time I come back it will be to bring you home okay?"** He gently pressed a kiss to Merix's forehead. He smiled.

"Okay daddy." He whined a bit.

Jack tucked in Audino and grabbed the map and said places she wrote down.

"Good luck Jack." Jack was just returning when Kry left.

"I'm home." Roxas ran into his arms.

"DADDY!" Roxas hugged Jack tightly. Merix kicked a dinosaur toy away as he sat somewhere in the other room, he was upset. Jack smiled, hugging Roxas.

"Go play Rox." Roxas nodded and went over to his friend, he didn't think Merix wanted to play though and just hugged him instead. Shaking his head, Merix cried, clutching to the boy's shirt tightly; soaking it as he cried. Jack took Jamie to the living room.

"Jamie, I never really knew my age a-and I want to know. A-audino's mom might s-so I'm going on a trip to find her." He showed him the map and list of places he was going to go.

"Those are some pretty creepy places Jack... just... be careful okay?" He nodded.

"Love she haunts most of them." He said before he kissed him goodbye before taking off.

"First stop, Maryland." He muttered to himself. Jamie watched Jack leave before going over to the two boys. Merix became exhausted from crying, tear tracks stained his face; Jamie and Roxas do their best to distract Merix and cheer him up.

Jack finally made it to the haunted hospital after the other places turned out empty; he kicked the door down; making it seem as if there was a door shutting itself to anyone living who saw it move in the hospital. Swallowing, he walked into the darkness, using his staff as a light torch of sorts as the edge sparkled with his frost lightning.

"Stop making so much noise. The humans aren't far away." Came a quiet voice in the room. Sitting in a corner was what looked to be a hunched figure; small from the looks of it, perhaps a child, but Jack would know it wasn't a child. He glared.

"You're Audino's mother correct?" She stood and stretched out, it was then that it was apparent she was an adult and a pair of wings stretched out before settling again.

"I am." He sighed.

"I came to talk to you about something you probably or might have answers to."

"You want to know how old you are." It wasn't a question. He stared, dumbfounded.

"Y-yes please, I wish to know."

"Many come to me, asking that question. You are young yet. Born only one day more than you believe young Frost. Yes, I know who you are. I can see what others cannot. You were born a day before the boy you remember becoming. You took the place of the child who was stillborn." He growled, hating how she could see straight through him and just by looking at him she seemed to know exactly everything.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"Young frostling, you assume too much. I can only see your aura and what auras are around me. I know of you only because I have been around a very long time. I am... how you would say... blind?"

"You know m-me." He smiled.

"B-but what can you tell me of my age... a day... a year anything would help me to know."

"You were, to be precise, born on December 21st, 1698."

"What?! B-but I was born December 25th 1699!" He looked at her as if to say 'please tell me this is a joke!' She shook her head.

"You were born before you replaced the child who was stillborn, as I said. You were adopted by the Overland family. You know this. Why should it shock you that your day of birth is not what you thought?"

"O-oh god..." He felt as if his whole world crumbled all over again.

"Young Frost, your past is not what makes you who you are. A truth you must always keep in mind." He took deep breaths.

"Then what am I?"

"You are you, who you choose to be."

"She was right you are cryptic; i-is there anything else you can tell me about... w-well my life, what else of my life wasn't real?" She shook her head.

"I only know so much. I have not spent my life looking only after you. I, like so many spirits, know of you and yet do not know you personally. I only know what I can read from your aura."

"Who would you suggest should I ask that then?"

"Only the Moon knows all."

"Yeah that's helpful... I can't go back there."

"I see... perhaps then you can find the only other spirit who knows... Father Time." Jack swallowed; Father Time. He hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Good luck." He decided to talk to Jamie about it; as Roxas and Merix were just put to bed Jack flew in, very distressed. Jamie closed the door softly, leaving the boys to sleep by the nightlight. He knew Jack was feeling distressed and beckoned him to quietly follow to their room to talk.

"Yes love?" He was quite confused as to why he wanted him in there. He gently tugged Jack onto the bed next to him and put his arms around him.

"What's wrong?" Jack shivered.

"Honey, how much have I told you about my life, my fake life, and how much have I told you of my demon one?" Jamie thought a moment.

"Well, I can't say I know exactly. You did say you had a human family once, a sister and a mother. Told me about your first meetings with three of the four Guardians before you were a Guardian and we met... about what you did to fill your time. As far as your demon life... I don't really know much about that beyond your origins, your need to eat... and various physical things." Jack swallowed.

"So how much have I told you as of the truth?" Jamie shrugged.

"That I can't say. I just have to trust that what you've told me is true." Jack couldn't take it; he didn't even know what his past life was anymore. He beat against the wall closest to him. Jamie tugged him away before he could make too much noise or do it again.

"Jack, love... talk to me. Please."

"I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM OR WAS BEFORE ANYMORE!" He shrieked.

"Quiet down a little. It's going to be okay, alright? I'll help you any way I can." He pulled back from Jamie.

"Jamie I can't, not if I'm gonna basically keep lying to you about my probably fake life!" Jamie sighed a little.

"As far as I know you haven't lied to me since I found out you weren't human."

"BUT WHAT DO I KNOW IS TRUTH?! HECK WHAT IF THIS FORM IS A LIE!" He screamed and stood up; anger of not knowing coursing through him. Jamie embraced Jack gently.

"I know, believe me I do... I understand how you're feeling but it's not going to change anything. We'll find someone who can tell you for sure okay?"

"Father Time is only person I can reach for that." He whined.

"Well, we'll find him then." Jack nodded. The next day Merix played with Roxas all day but he was feeling blue again near the end of it. Roxas did all he could to keep Merix distracted. Merix calmed down after a short crying fit and decided to wait. Jack sighed as he watched the two, turning to Jamie.

"Who's gonna watch kiddos while we talk to Time?"

"We could ask Bunny, Easter is over now and he doesn't usually work much until the weeks before. I'd say North but that didn't turn out well... the guy doesn't know the meaning of the word "responsibility" I think... and Tooth and Sandy are a mite too busy."

"Bunny it is then." He smiled as he went to tell Roxas and Merix put on a coat. Jamie smiled and nodded and went to get a comm from North so he could alert Bunny before they just dropped in on the lagomorph... after all, he wasn't sure exactly WHAT Bunny did during his down months. Jack smiled as Merix and Roxas ran in circles trying to find their jackets until he caught each one and slipped them into their coats. Jamie came back into the room in time to see that the two were ready.

"Alright kiddos hop on." Jack knelt so they could easily get on his back, his wings flared out as they climbed onto his back; Merix is still learning how to fly unlike Roxas who already knows how to but he'd rather keep him close this time. Jamie opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony, waiting for them as the boys clung to Jack like monkeys. He chuckled.

"Hold on tight boys." He smiled as Merix giggled and then took off like a rocket. Jamie followed behind. They make it in record time to the Warren. Bunny was waiting by the entrance of the tunnel to his Warren, that he knew Jack would use, when they arrived. Jack smiled.

"Hello kangaroo we got a favor to ask of you." He said as Merix and Roxas "yabadabadoo" down his tail Flintstones style.

"Ya. Jamie told me. You two be careful ya?" He leaned down to look at the two boys.

"Ya grown last I saw ya. Who's yer lil mate?" Bunny asked Roxas. Merix blushed and hid behind Roxas, scared and shy.

"M-my name's Mer-merix Mr. Bunny." He said shyly.

"Well then, Mr. Merix what do ya like to do?" Jamie smiled a bit at the two before following Jack out.

"Umms umms I wike to paints and pway dinosaurs and batman and robin go on a dates." He said as well as listing off the things he liked to eat including rabbit. Jack smiled.

"Off to Father Time now." A twitch of an ear is the only indication that Bunny has heard Jack, his attention on the two boys now.

Jack smiled as they reached the Time Palace in good time; he knew, of course, that Father Time knew he'd be visiting.

"I take it you've been here before." Jamie said as they arrived at the palace. There was no other reason that Jack would know where it was... right? After all, to most people time was an abstract concept so that there was an ACTUAL Father Time escaped most... so Jamie knew next to nothing about the individual spirit they were about to speak with.

"Yes, many times he's meddled with my life and timeline." He growled.

"Many of which were lessons."

"Not sure I like the sound of that..." Jamie murmured as he followed Jack.

"Don't ask why they were lessons, I deserved each and every one of them." He snapped and flew off a little faster than he was before. Jamie didn't ask, he had a feeling it's a part of his life he'd rather not share any time soon and Jamie was okay with that. He didn't say anything really as he simply followed Jack around the palace in search of this spirit... if Father Time was expecting them then where was he? Jack was just as curious about that.

"FT?" He called, using the nickname he had created.

"Two doors to your left." Came the reply. Jamie wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not that the voice sounded like that of a young man in his prime. He wondered about what he would find. What would Father Time look like? Old? Young? Both? Somewhere in between? Jack glared at the doors as they passed and sighed.

"Morning FT or should I say afternoon."

"Either will suffice, depends on what point in time you're coming from." The man before them looked to be in his prime with a short beard, the sapphire blue eyes that twinkled at the sight of them were both full of wisdom and at the same time a child-like merriment. Jack sighed and his wings drooped a bit.

"Father Time I h-have something to ask that's crucial to my life at the moment a-and I need to know... what i-is my age a-and is all my life been a lie? W-what was my life?" He was shaking a little, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack.

"I know why you've come. It's because you saw that seer creature... Delilah, as that is her name, is not wrong in what she told you. You do not likely remember the first year of your life because you were still in that other realm. It took you a year and a week to break free of your own accord. As for what your life is... the only parts that have been a lie were those you chose to make so. The aspects of your former self that you wished were not so... such as taking a human form." Jack grit his teeth, tears forming.

"S-so y-your s-saying only half of my real life w-was real, m-my sister w-was real... b-but the memories, weren't t-they were just some figment of my mind. Something to grasp onto to make as my own to defend the true person I was." He shook, unable to handle this news.

"The 'family' that adopted you was very real, if that is what you are asking. Your sister, mother, father... they took you in but it wasn't long before the family that adopted you realized you weren't human as you appeared to be. It might be why the man you once called father became so cruel to you... because you weren't human he didn't think it mattered what he did to you. No one would condemn him if they ever found out you weren't human in that era because if anyone ever found out... they would have driven you from the village. No one would have been hospitable to you. The time you appeared in the human world was not a very compassionate one in terms of spirits of any sort. I don't think it helped any that you arrived just at the time that the son they wished they could have had was stillborn. You probably weren't told of it because no one took such things as they were and thought it was an ill omen, so they adopted you as their own and claimed you as their son; unaware of your true nature at the time." He sighed a little.

"For their time period... they were... rather compassionate people. To an extent." Jack shook and fell to his knees, wings curling around his body as he beat a fist against the floor; tears slipping freely, he sobbed quietly as he took it all in. Jamie kept Jack close the entire time, wondering what all of this meant.

"W-What else of my adopted life is real?" He shook more and more. Father Time sighed.

"Perhaps it's best to simply show you rather than sit here and go through it all. Stay put one moment please." He got up and left the room. Jamie wondered what the heck the other meant by that and just what it was he didn't know.

"Jack? You okay?" He asked quietly. Jack didn't answer.

"Jack?" Jamie began to worry a bit now... what could have shaken Jack so much? He didn't say anything as he waited for FT to return; he was scared. He struggled. I should run... but if I do I will never know my life. But I want to get out of here, those memories hurt... everything hurt. Jack shook his head and pushed Jamie off and ran down a few halls trying to escape; he wasn't staying but FT was several steps ahead of him, he knew Jack needed to know. Of course, able to control his palace and time, it was an easy task to send Jack looping back to the room after two doors. It was when Jack realized he'd come back into the room through a different door that Father Time reappeared. Jamie stared at Jack in just plan concerned confusion.

"J-Jamie let's go home." He started backing up not wanting to do this anymore, but whether or not he wanted to was no longer an issue.

"Now Jack, you should know better than trying to navigate my home without proper guidance." Father Time said calmly as he moved over with a mirror that he held out towards the two.

"You did want answers after all, here." The mirror gave off a soft blue glow a moment and their reflections vanished to show the small cabin that Jack would know all too well as the place he had once called home... like a movie his life began to play before his eyes... watching as the grieving father was out in the woods one day only to stumble upon the demon child who looked like a normal human... this child was Jack. The child's cries loud and inhuman yet child like all the same. His eyes were brown as he had taken human form but his wings were there, even then his horns showed through but weren't visible to the man.

"No." Jack shook his head, he wasn't sure he wanted to know but something pushed him to keep watching. Gurgling the child he'd been looked at the man and said one word.

"Dada."

"You poor child." Jamie found himself transfixed as he watched the man pick up a young Jack and carry him home. The scene changed where the man stood with his grieving wife. There was blood everywhere on the sheets, but the child that lay in the swaddling clothes in the man's arms made no sound and didn't breathe.

"Oh God... John... I..."

"Hush, we tell no one. We're far enough away that no one will know but us." She nodded.

"I found a boy in the woods while looking for a lost sheep. I did not find the sheep though." The man wrapped up the body of the baby.

"I... I'll deal with this.. f-for now... say nothing. The boy I found seems to have no name. He is a blessing, we will call him Jackson." The woman nodded and washed in the room while the man stepped out. A young Jack was asleep in a bundle of furs as the man went outside only to come back in without the bundle that would have been his child. He picked up the sleeping Jack and moved over to the other room; the young demon woke sleepily.

"Da?"

"Yes son, we're going to greet your mother. She is most anxious to see you." The younger Jack smiled as the man carried him to the other room and to the loving arms of the woman. Jack's breath came out in heaves, body trembling, his pupils shrunk. Jamie hugged Jack tightly as the man handed the young child over to the woman who embraced him.

"My little Jack." It was all she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Mom." He barely whispered the word, he shook his head; that woman wasn't just an adoptive mother, she was his mother and always would be in his mind and heart. The scene shifted to the night that Emma had been born. Jack and the man he'd come to call father were in the living room while muffled cries of pain came from the other room. The man was worried, he paced the room and things got quiet, the man seemed to go still until he seemed to simply sag as a new sound filled the air... the unmistakable cry of a newborn. The newborn wailed and his father seemed to pull the younger Jack in; his mother held his adopted sibling... no his sibling, his sister, Emma... and looked at Jack as he stared at the infant in curiousity.

"Meet your new sister, Emma." She said softly, she looked exhausted and the midwife had already cleaned everything up and was now bustling away with the soiled sheets after a quiet "congratulations" to the man. He climbed up on the bed so he could see her better.

"Mm Emm Emm Emma!" He finally said after a few tries, the newborn opened her eyes for the first time and stared at him with brown eyes like his own.

"That's right. Emma, this is your big brother Jack." She stared at him before yawning cutely and going back to sleep again. The next scene shifted to when both Jack and Emma were a few years older.

"I have something for you Jack. It's time you began to learn the family business." His father said as he held out the Shepherd's crook to the young boy who was barely half as tall as it was, but would have only a little trouble holding it.

"This, son, will be your best friend in work. Take care of it." Jack looked at the staff, grabbing it as he held it with both hands; he smiled and with determination said.

"I will papa, I promise I'll be the bestest shepherd there ever was!" The man smiled.

"I know you will son. Come on, time to get started." The man led Jack out of the house to the fields. Those days and months went fast, but the times he needed to feed were the worst; his father knew as well why some sheep were missing. Jack had killed and eaten them. He knew because he caught him eating them; the cries of the sheep could be heard throughout the whole village, that's when he started seeing the monster instead of the boy. Jamie shuddered as he watched... whether it was mordification or anger at the man, because he knew what was coming next... Jamie really wasn't sure he knew himself...

"I promise you Jack it'll be all right, just sleep it'll all be over soon." Jack cried at this part of his life.

"NO NOOO!" He beat against the mirror to stop it, but it was no use. Father Time watched the two impassively, it wasn't really that he didn't care so much as that he'd seen things like this so many times... Jamie clutched Jack to him.

"Sweetheart..." He murmured gently as the scenes continued to flash by. As soon as that time ended another bloomed; his mother had found out and yelled at him for it. Jack wouldn't say anything it to anymore after that. She told that monster to get out, in turn he killed her with the very staff he gave Jack; he'd screamed and grabbed his sister. Jack's death was no accident, he'd done it... he caused it. He knew Jack would go there.

"You monster of a child I should never have picked you up hell spawn!" Jack forced his sister off the ice but it was too late for him; the ice cracked at his feet from his father having pounded on it and he fell to his death. Jack cried out as the realization struck hard.

"Oh God... Jack..." Jamie murmured quietly, his grip not lessening even the slightest as the scene changed to Jack's emerging from the ice. Jack glared at Father Time.

"Why d-didn't you show me this sooner." He hissed, after all those times he'd visited FT and the lessons given, not once had he said Jack wasn't who he was or that his life wasn't at all what he'd thought it was.

"You neither asked nor insinuated that you needed to know so badly as you do right in this very moment Jackson. As I said before with many of the times we have met... you learn what you need to when you need it the most. There are rules about messing with time and interfering with others. They are there for a reason. Even Aster must abide by them." Jack cried as his life continued to show, the first spirits that ever beat him up was actually Bunny and a few springs. Jamie frowned, he'd already nearly beat the crap out of Bunny for that one a while back. Needless to say... the pooka had been trying to make up for it ever since Jack had been named a Guardian. The next was, of course, North; angry as he had seen the deaths of those people, the sinking ship and cries screaming in Jack's head as North was shaking him. Jack looked at him fearfully eventually he slapped Jack.

"Looks like I'm going to have to pay him a visit too..." Jamie muttered quietly, his eyes darkening. The next attacker was Death, and Malfor had visited him as well in dreams.

 **"So how's Earth son?"**

"What!?" That was before he knew of him being his creator. Jamie was silent as he watched the next scenes, thinking to himself that Death had gotten off too easy...

"N-n-no more." He begged.

"Please stop showing me my life." The scene faded to black, the next one to come was something Jack might not have noticed... a happier time... but not necessarily in his own life as a man was crouched in the snow, watching anxiously a toddler who took his first steps in the snow... then looked up at Jack with a happy grin. Jamie's mouth dropped open a little... the toddler... it was...

"Dad..." He mouthed, staring at the man who was watching the toddler whose eyes stared up at Jack with an innocent curiosity, wonder and joy sparkling in eyes so innocent that they didn't yet need to rely on knowledge to believe. The toddler's eyes met Jack's for a moment in time until the man called out.

"Jamie! Time for lunch!" The toddler giggled and toddled back towards his father. Jack looked a little at the young Jamie; he'd always hung around that house, it was same exact spot he haunted all those years and that first day he'd met Jamie his life brightened for the better. Jamie was silent then as he seemed to watch himself grow up. Jack had always been there? He wasn't sure what to say exactly as he watched the various years seem to slip away and most of them were the same, but as he grew older the pure innocence that had allowed the toddler to see Jack was gone and he had not seen Jack... until... The scene switched from the night to day and Jamie could only smile a little... watching as Jack began a snowball fight, hitting him square on the head after he'd asked his mom who Jack Frost was. He'd always suspected that Jack had been there... that he'd started that fight... but now he knew for certain. Jack started laughing happily and then a little uncontrollably, like he couldn't stop; he fell unconscious then. Jamie held Jack close and looked over at Father Time as the mirror's images faded away. It was a lot to take in. Jack didn't stir.

Merix and Roxas were definitely a handful for Bunny as Merix was biting his tail and Roxas was on his head chewing his ear; they were hungry and Bunny didn't have the food they needed.

"Oi! Now cut that out! If ya hungry why don'tcha say so!" He plucked Merix off his tail then Roxas off his head.

"I know ya ain't one for veggies... come on. I know someone who will have what'cha need." He held the two hungry children, one in each arm as he bounded off to the tunnel to the pole. North stockpiled all sorts of meats after all. Moments later Merix watched as North cut up something that smelled absolutely wonderful to him and Roxas. Bunny wrinkled his nose, ever the vegetarian.

"Thanks fer doin' this mate."

"Iz no problem!" Roxas and Merix ate all their food the instant they saw it.

Jack awoke hungry himself.

"Mm." Jamie looked at Jack, not saying anything as he was still trying to wrap his head around all he'd seen. Jack nibbled on Jamie's arm 'cause he was hungry but didn't want to eat Jamie. The feel of it shocked Jamie out of his thoughts.

"Ah... guess we'd better get you something to eat." Father Time simply watched as Jamie led Jack from the room, allowing the two to leave.

"Mmm." Jack was weak and leaned into Jamie for support. Jamie flew back to the cavern as fast as he could, there was a stash there still of the food he was certain Jack needed at the moment. He was surprised to find the place was still intact, clean... and ... quiet? He wondered where those two had gone. Well, he could worry about that later, he needed to feed Jack first. Jack moaned in pain, coughing up blood from the lack of meat. Jamie made a quick sandwich of the meat, barely heating it up before he gave it to Jack to eat.

Jakoul hugged Gale close to him, their new home was wonderful and no one would ever suspect it was there. Gale snuggled against Jakoul.

"Jak... do you think they'll be okay without us?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah probably fine." Jakoul and Gale also had their own little bundle of joy; after finding out about life cradles they'd spoke with Bunny a month ago and they now had a baby boy with red tipped, brown and black haired with blue and green eyes with freckles on his cheeks. Gale smiled a little.

"I can't help but worry sometimes, you know."

Jack panted, having eaten it in one bite.

"Do you want me to make another?" Jamie asked as he waited patiently for Jack to catch his breath. He thought for a moment.

"One more." Jamie made a second sandwich and handed it to Jack. He took two big bites and smiled.

"Thank you." Jamie smiled in response. Jack sighed.

"We should probably go get Roxas and Merix before they eat Bunny." He said as he swallowed the rest of his sandwich.

Jakoul smiled.

"Yeah me too, but anyways we got a child to take care of now isn't that right Rin?" The child gurgles happily.

"Doesn't stop me from worrying." Jakoul sighed and decided to let Rin go play on the floor for a while. Gale watched Rin roll about.

"I think Bunny can handle not being eaten. Besides, it will do the boys some good to have some trust in him and the others."

"Yes."

"Mr. Easter Bunny c-can't we go play in the garden?" Merix asked after he settled them back in his abode.

"Of course ya ken." He smiled and led them out to the garden.

"Long as ya don't dig up any plants yer more than welcome ta play about."

"We promise" They giggled and ran around playing tag. Bunny watched the two run about with a smile. He didn't really have anything that important to do. Watching them brought back bitter-sweet memories of his own youth.

Jakoul giggled as Rin crawled over his chest and lay there.

Weeks later, Jack swallowed an entire pitcher of water.

"Feel better?" Jamie asked when Jack stopped drinking long enough to take a breath. He looked at Jamie and panted heavily and then drank another whole pitcher of water; it looked bad, he looked almost skeleton, like it was clear he'd stopped eating meat for a while or rather that he'd stopped eating it all together. Jamie waited until he was done with the drink.

"Are you still hungry?"

"No." He said simply and looked away, biting his lip; hoping Jamie didn't see how starving he was.

"Jack... what's going on love?" Did he really think Jamie wouldn't notice? After they'd been together for so long... how could he not? Jack looked out the nearest window.

"It's nothing, please don't make me tell." He began crying.

"I won't force you to, sweetheart, but you know I can't just simply stand by while you do this to yourself." Jamie said gently. Jack looked at Jamie and knew that he wasn't gonna let go without a fight.

"I love you too much and there are those who depend on you love. You know this." He smiled faintly. Jack smiled happily for a moment.

"I-i saw myself, Jamie, in a broken mirror... t-the face that wasn't my face." Jamie wasn't sure what to say that, but waited to see if he would explain further.

"A-And the people... they w-were just so scared... m-my believers cried." He whined. Jamie gathered Jack close to him without saying a word.

Merix and Roxas had fallen asleep in the garden, having worn each other out. Bunny smiled a little at the two, he'd gotten them pillows and a blanket that covered them both. Merix unconsciously clung to Roxas tightly. Bunny couldn't help but sketch the cute picture the two of them made.

It was coming down to where Jamie would either have to force feed Jack or wait until he went to bed and then do it. Jamie knew it... and figured during sleep was the only viable option. Jack yawned but shook his head; he refused to sleep, not until he went and got the kids.

"Guess we should get the kids." Jamie said.

"Okay." Jack fanned out his wings, they drooped and he fell flat on his face; weak and tired.

"Actually maybe you should sit down and I'll go get them." Jamie said after helping Jack into a chair.

"No, I can do it." He was upset as he wanted to help, very much so.

"Sweetheart, you can't even stand on your own much less carry two boys. I'll be back soon. Stay put." Jamie said the last bit in a tone that left no room for argument as he headed towards the entrance of the cavern. He pouted but even that looked weak.

Merix giggled and wrestled Roxas to the ground.

"I win heheh!" Roxas giggled.

"That what you think!" He flipped the other boy over as Bunny watched the two continue to wrestle about. A few minutes later he heard a chuckle and glanced up to see that Jamie was hovering nearby, he'd been so caught up in the two boys' fun he hadn't noticed the winter spirit. Which surprised him a little, Jamie could tell this the way the pooka's fur had seemed to stand on end a little but had settled quickly as his senses had told him who it was.

"How did it go?"

"Well... it was enlightening."

"How ya figure that?"

"Oh, well apparently the love of my life stalked me from toddler-hood." Bunny stared at Jamie a moment, he wasn't sure if Jamie was joking or not.

"Yer yankin' my leg..." Jamie shook his head.

"No, he apparently was around my family from a very young age. I got to see my dad again..."

"Been a long while eh?" Jamie just nodded and looked over to the boys as they wrestled about.

"Boys! You two ready to go?"

"DADDY!" Roxas dragged Merix with him into Jamie's leg.

"Oof!" He fell on his bottom for a moment and then stood back up giggling. Jamie chuckled, leaning down to pick the boys up and hug them.

"I can see you missed me."

"YES! WE HADS WHOLE LOTS OF FUN AND BUNNY FED US A BURGER AND AND AND-" Merix laughed at Roxas' enthusiasm and they started fighting in Jamie's arms.

"Whoa! Save it for when we get home boys." Jamie replied with a laugh, holding them so they couldn't reach each other. He glanced over at Bunny, raising an eyebrow at the pooka.

"They were good. If ya ever need me ta help with 'em again just call." Jamie nodded with a smile, that was all he needed to know before he took off with the two squirming boys.


	20. Chapter 20

"NO I'M STRONGER!"

"NO I AM!" So began the 'stronger than you war' between Merix and Roxas; in turn they wrestled about to prove who was stronger, and Jack, the ever curious and exhausted parent, walked in to it. Jamie just shook his head as the two boys wrestled about the living room. Jamie looked over at Jack when he came in.

"Hey hun, you look like you could use a nap."

"No, I'm f-fine." His eyelids drooped, trying to close; he duct taped them up so they wouldn't though but the stickiness wasn't sticking very well. Jamie got up and went over to Jack, picking him up despite any protests and carrying him off to the bedroom to sleep. He moaned in protest.

"MM!" Merix paused in his tussle with Roxas and watched both curiously as Jamie carried Jack upstairs.

"Nope. You're going to bed. You need it whether you want it or not." Jamie replies to the protest and tucked Jack into the bed.

"If you try and get up I will freeze you to the bed, got it?" There was no anger or anything in his words, but he was serious nonetheless and he left Jack to sleep as he went back to the boys. He glared at Jamie but the simple gesture made him even more exhausted.

"MM!" He whimpered, fighting off sleepiness.

Go to sleep. Jamie said gently over the bond while he settled in a chair, looking at the two boys.

"So, you had fun with Bunny huh?" Jack screamed into the pillow and finally headed towards the window to escape, to fight the sleepiness with fresh air. Jamie sighed and went to the bedroom, he didn't really want to do this but Jack wasn't giving him a choice and he asked the wind to help, she complied, knocking Jack onto the bed long enough for Jamie to freeze him to it. Jack gasped out at the feeling of being trapped, he screamed and arched; howling in protest at it. The wind tried to whisper her lullaby to calm him down but that wasn't working either.

"Jack, stop." Jamie said gently but firmly. Jack panted heavily the wind whispered to Jamie: If you sing him a lullaby he might calm down.

Jamie nodded and settled down on the bed next to Jack, softly humming a lullaby he often hummed to Roxas to get him to sleep.

"MM!" He tossed his head, struggling against the unmoving ice; he panted heavily and started to calm down.

"Mmm..." was the calmest response he'd made all day. He continued to hum, gently threading his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack yawned, slowly closing his eyes and sleep entered his mind and filled it with dreams. Jamie retracted the ice once he was sure Jack was asleep and went back to the two boys who had continued their wrestling match. Jamie put an ice barrier around them so they didn't run into any of the furniture and hurt themselves. He smiled a little, boys would be boys... Merix pinned Roxas to the floor.

"See, I win." He had a mischievous smile on his face one Jamie'd seen on Jack many times just before Jack kissed him. Roxas huffs.

"Fine." He managed, winded from all the wrestling.

"Boys, you hungry?" Jamie interrupted before this could go further. Merix seemed to stare at Roxas a little more, after all they were growing and they'd quite learned customs to love very early, it was present in Merix's eyes that he wanted Roxas as more than a friend. Roxas stared up at his young friend, it wasn't until Jamie repeated the question that he shifted his gaze away. Feeling nervous.

"Um, a little." He replied, almost glad for the interruption. He wasn't sure he knew what he was seeing in his friend in that moment and it unnerved him a little as he pushed Merix off him gently. Unable to meet his friend's gaze. He had no idea what to make of this. Merix blushed furiously.

"Ehh let's g-get lunch." He walked away and called himself stupid repeatedly in his mind. Roxas could only wonder about it a moment before dismissing it as Jamie came back with a couple of plates for the two of the boys. He watched them thoughtfully... was that what he'd thought it was or was his mind playing tricks on him? Merix smiled and blushed, watching Roxas with a crush so badly it hurt his heart, but he turned away when Roxas looked back. Jack moaned in protest fisting the bed, pain started and spread from his abdomen to his heart; it hurt so much it jolted him out of his sleep.

"MM!" He held his chest as if he could hold his heart.

"S-stop." Jamie handed the boys their food before going to check on Jack... what heck? Jack panted, screaming out; it hurt, whatever it was it hurt Jack. His heart was pumping a bit faster than normal; Merix felt very embarrassed. Jamie settled next to Jack, confused concern on his face. What was wrong? He gently checked Jack over... but it wasn't something obvious. Jack gasped.

"AH AHHH!" He screamed, clutching and scratching at the clothes covering his skin and heart.

Roxas ate his food slowly, his mind turning over the events... what the heck? He wasn't sure he could figure any of this out... what he felt from his dad... and then there was the odd look Merix had given him a moment ago... why couldn't he just get his thoughts together? Merix swallowed hard and left the room, crying; for one he was so very embarrassed with his behavior and two he had developed a crush on his best friend.

"Merix?" Roxas watched his friend, worried now. Merix stayed in the room, crying out his confusion and worries.

Jamie gently shook Jack.

"Sweetheart?" He had no idea what was going on but this was more than just unusual... Jack held his stomach, it was repeatedly hurting.

"IT HUURRTS!" He moaned, turning to ease the pain but it would not relieve itself; he cried more.

"I know, calm down hun." Jamie said gently, he closed his eyes, reaching along the bond to see if he could discern that way what the problem was that was causing the pain. A parasite, it was inside him; sucking on his heart and there was more than one, the other in his stomach. Jamie sighed a little and decided the boys would be okay if he asked Emma to watch them... he just hoped she was home. He flew out to quickly knock on her door rather hard, he winced a little when he realized this but she opened the door quickly.

"Jamie?"

"Can you babysit at the cavern? I need to take Jack to the pole."

"Of course." She followed him back while he grabbed Jack.

Worried, Roxas went after Merix, leaving the half-eaten food. Merix continued to cry. Roxas went into the other room, why was Merix upset? Was he missing his family?

"Merix?" He stopped crying at once, but no answer returned; he was hiding in a cupboard. Roxas searched the room until he found Merix.

"What are you doing in there?" Merix sniffled.

"Nothing."

"Hey... what's wrong?" Roxas asked, concern flickering over his features.

Jack shrieked, his heart and stomach both hurt but he didn't know why and shrieked all the more. Jamie gathered Jack up and flew off to the pole while Emma looked about for Roxas, unaware of the other boy. Jack screamed even as they entered the pole as the other parasite decide to join the stomach one. Jamie landed in the infirmary and quickly told the yeti there what was going on. It called for help and soon they had Jack sedated, numbed, and asleep; though the last one took help from Sandy to manage. Jack gasped in pain in sleep as they immediately got to cutting out whatever it was. It was a grotesque worm like creature; it was huge and it hissed at all who looked at it, it had many teeth and was trying to get to the brain but it became apart of Jack's stomach instead. Its veins sunk into the tissue of Jack's body like it was apart of it whilst the other one was laying eggs. The yetis removed both parasites and the eggs, though they had to cut the one that hissed at them to bits to do so... Jamie paced outside the room as they did the operation. Jack panted, having been taken off Sandy's sand, and morphine only worked so well, as they had sewn his stomach back together; tears streamed down his face from the pain alone.

Merix shook.

"I'm embarrassing."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, giving Merix a confused look.

"I... uh... Nevermind."

"Why don't you come out then?" Roxas asked, backing off a little even as Emma came into the room.

"There you are Roxas."

"Roxas?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Hi Auntie Emma."

"Who's that?"

"My friend Merix... he doesn't want to come out?"

"Why not?" Roxas shrugs and moves so that she can get to him.

"Hey there... why don't you tell me why you don't want to come out?" Merix whimpered, that voice wasn't very recognizable to him.

"S-secret." He said and continued crying but softer. She glanced over at Roxas.

"Why don't you go finish your lunch while I talk with Merix huh?" Roxas nodded and left the room. She turned back to Merix.

"I promise to keep your secret if you tell me."

"Really? You promise... swear on your life you'll promise so if you do you die!" He cried. She nodded, promising not to tell before he told her his secret. He told her all about how he wanted so much to share his feelings with Roxas and kiss him and even had a fantasy of kissing him and Roxas loving him back.

"Well, that is quite the secret little one. I guess you haven't told him yet have you?" He shook his head, wings drooping.

"W-What if he doesn't love me back!"

"Well... it's a chance we all have to take in life Merix. It's a risk. One that's worth taking when you find someone you really love. Though I think you're a little young to really know what that kind of love is. Don't worry so much."

"Okay." He said tiredly.

"Mmm sleepy, I miss mommy." He whispered as began to fall asleep.

The yetis allowed Jamie into the room seconds later after having been told what happened within Jack's body. Jamie wondered how this had happened, but didn't ask any questions as he slipped into the room to settle next to Jack. He panted heavily on a life support system as his wound could kill him, possibly, and he'd been told not to move at all. Jamie gently threaded his fingers through Jack's hair. He didn't say anything. Jack slowly closed his eyes, exhausted from it all. Jamie stayed close to Jack.

"I'm sure she misses you too. Why don't you take a nap for a little while?" She gently pulled him from the cabinet, humming the lullaby her mother had sang to her and Jack to help them sleep. Merix slept in her arms, exhausted. She smiled a little, tucking him in and then going back to the other room where Roxas finished his meal. She put up the other one for later in case Merix was hungry later.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing sweetie. He just had something he wanted to get off his chest that he was afraid you'd judge him for."

"What?"

"Sorry, I promised not to tell. He'll tell you when he's ready for you to know, you'll just have to be patient with him okay?" Roxas frowned, but nodded anyway. Emma watched Roxas, wondering what the other boy's feelings were about his friend... did he suspect? Roxas looked down, distraught; why would he keep a secret like that what was so bad that he had to hide it from him?

"Roxas?" Emma asked a little concerned at the boy's expression. He seemed bothered and she was concerned, he was too young for this.

"Yes Aunt Em?" He said very sweetly with great manners as usual.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing because I could see it on your face just a moment ago."

"Merix is so emotional these days, I'm afraid he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you sweetheart. I can promise you that much."

"H-He doesn't?" He sniffled.

"No, he doesn't." Emma reassures him.

"He's just having a tough time right now. He's homesick, you have to give him a little space hmm?"

Jack awoke for lunch but needed to be fed delicate, soft foods. Jamie made Jack some lunch, but figuring he'd need softer foods he purees the food so that Jack can actually have the meat his body will want to repair itself. It makes for a very bizarre red drink that Jamie dyes into blue just so the yetis don't lose their lunch seeing it. Jack groaned and nearly puked himself; he was so not hungry at the moment and his expression of protest proved that when Jamie put it in the feeding tube. Jamie fed it in small doses. Figuring his system needed a little time to adjust first. He barely gave him a couple tablespoons worth the first time. Saving the rest for later.

"Easy does it love. I promise I won't give you too much, but you're going to need it to heal." Jack started to "mm" in approval when eating after that. Jamie took it slow, as per instructions from a yeti and only fed Jack as much as was needed for the moment so that Jack would heal as quickly as possible without becoming sick. He wanted more but Jack knew he'd get sick if he ate anymore; he pouted behind the oxygen mask. Jamie smiled a little.

"I know, I know, but they told me just how much I could give you. Little steps love. Soon you'll be eating all you want again, but it takes a little time." Jack looked outside and then to the TV and weakly reach out for the remote; TV would get this off his mind. Jamie handed Jack the remote. His head started swimming, things growing blurry.

"Mmm..." He looked at Jamie dazedly and clicked the on button, but trying to watch it was like trying not to get a headache. Jamie kept Jack company as best he could.

"AUGH!" He held his head it just from the headache alone, it hurt that much. Jamie ended up getting Jack something for the pain, he's not allowed to use magic, but the pill would numb the pain a little. He whined and swallowed the pill, nearly throwing up several times but he didn't.

"Mmm." Jamie smiled a little.

"It should kick in soon."

"W-what?" He gasped, the pain was gone almost instantly; he held his head in shock from it but slowly calmed down. He was too tired to protest when the yetis came in to look at his healing stitches.

"As I said, it would kick in shortly. Get some rest love." Jack nodded, he dreamt of being a wolf away from the pain.

Roxas looked around for Merix, again he avoided him, hiding.

"Merix, sweetie, you can't keep hiding like this." Emma said, having found him while Roxas was still searching in the other room.

"NO! Mr. Jamie and Mr. Jack won't like it, they'll say I'm too young!" He cried, which was the other reason he outright didn't wanna say it.

"They don't have to know yet. I promised I wouldn't tell and I haven't told Roxas. I'm not going to tell his fathers or anyone else okay?"

Jack awoke not to long ago it was dinner time now.

"Mmm..." He was really hungry but knew Jamie would have to cut half his portion.

Merix nodded.

"Okay t-then, but I'm scared to t-tell him."

"I know the feeling. I was scared my first time too." She smiled a little.

"But if you don't tell him then you can't know how he feels." He nodded.

"Y-you know whats, I'll tells him now!" Emma smiled reassuringly and followed him back to the other room.

"I'll get you two a snack okay?" She said as an excuse to go to the kitchen to give them some "alone" time without being outside of earshot. Roxas turned around when he saw Merix, he smiled a little.

"There you are!" He blushed and thought, God he is gorgeous, but he had to hide that a bit.

"Roxas c-can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" Roxas seemed confused, why was his friend blushing like that? Why was his best friend avoiding him?

"I.. I... uh. l-l-l-l... I.. L-L-LOVE YOU!" He finally burst out.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I WANT YOU TO BE MINE FOREVER!" Roxas stared for a moment. That... wasn't really a question... He opened his mouth but nothing came out... he just ended up looking like a fish for a moment as he tried saying something only to find he really couldn't. His brain just sort of stopped working... his mouth too.

"Oh god y-you don't like me back, I never should have said anything!" He cried and started to take off. Roxas snatched his wrist before he could do more than take a single step.

"I... n-never said that!" Merix closed his eyes, but opened into shock at what he'd said.

"W-well?" He said turning to him, hoping that he would at least think about it.

"I... um..." Roxas flushed like a tomato...

"I... t-think I..." He stuttered horribly. Roxas flushed deeply.

"I... t-think I l-love you t-too..." He blurted out in a rush, his face felt like it was on fire. Merix gasped.

"Y-You do?" He hugged Roxas close in happiness, but blushed hard from doing that. Roxas held him close.

"I... t-think so... I... d-dad n-never pr-properly explained t-to me w-what l-love feels like."

"Well, maybe because it's different for everyone." Emma said after a moment, having been watching the two for the last few minutes, a tray of snacks and juice for them in one hand. Merix nearly jumped out of his skin at her voice.

"W-whens your dad coming home?" He asked Roxas even as he smiled and blushed more, happy at the news

Jack moaned in pain.

"JAMIE!" He gasped, his heart rate increased suddenly.

"Calm down Jack." Jamie said soothingly, gently touching the bond, but he couldn't ease the pain... that's what the painkillers were for. He groaned, he'd already taken three; anymore and he'd be in peril.

Roxas nearly did the same but only shrugged.

"Something was wrong... so papa took him to the pole... all I know now is that he's resting... it's... hard to sense them from this far off." Merix hugged Roxas close.

"Let's go watch wow wow woobzi." Roxas nodded and followed his friend happily. Merix laughed as woibzi's house did most craziest things. Emma provided the two boys with snacks while they watched the TV show. Roxas smiled, munching happily on the snacks. He'd been a tiny bit afraid that things would change, but nothing really had... he smiled a little, his heart filled with joy that his friend was enjoying himself.

"HAHA!" He laughed, rolling off the couch laughing.

"Oof!" Roxas giggled and offered him a hand up, grinning the whole while. He smiled and took his hand helping up. Roxas just smiles as he helps his friend back up on the couch.

Jack moaned in protest as the yetis drew blood from him to see how he was doing on terms of healing and possible infection. Jamie held one of Jack's hands.

"I wish my mommy wasn't hurt."

"Me too." Roxas hugged his friend The next day Emma was surprised by a bigger creature like Merix.

"Who are you? " He asked.

"Emma. Jack's my brother. Who are you? "

 **"Kry, Merix's father. Is he here? "**

"Of course. Merix!" She called over one shoulder. Merix gasped.

"DADDY!" He cried and ran into him clinging to him as he cried a little, having missed him.

 **"Hey, there you are, my little angel."** Kry scooped the boy up. He had a fading scar over his left eye but other than that he seemed just as well as normal. He looked over at Emma.

 **"Thanks for looking after my boy."**

"Of course."

 **"You ready to come home champ?"** He asked Merix. Merix nodded happily hugging, tightly, but stopped and looking back over at Roxas he smiled and whispered in his father's ear of the development while he was gone. Kry jerked back, startled by the news.

 **"Are you sure about that angel?"** He asked after a long moment of silence. He looked back at Roxas and then his father with a big smile.

"Yes, forever and ever." Roxas looked at Merix and flushed while Emma chuckled.

Kry chuckled a little.

 **"Alright then son, we'll discuss this with yer mum too. She'll want to know."** He set Merix down.

 **"Go say your goodbyes to Roxas."**

"Okay dad." Before Roxas could answer he was tackled in a hug and kissed on the cheek.

"Love you Roxy." He left then. Roxas only had time to blush while Emma just smiled a little.


End file.
